


Legends of KSHMR

by Hidden_Lion



Series: Legends of KSHMR [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom, World of KSHMR
Genre: (Only the backstabbing and hunger for power), Bhakshar is Ashura's reincarnation, Borrowed Game of Thrones Elements, Borrowed Naruto Elements (Biju and Sharingan (partially)), Dark, Doesn't follows ACS cannon, Inspire by the story in the Lion Across the Field and the Materia EP, Losely based on KSHMR's visual story (The Tale of The Second Son), Lots of Angst, No Assassins vs Templars, Rest is purely invented by Me, To understand how this story is layed out and layered look up: KSHMR @ Sunburn 2017, World of KSHMR x Assassin's Creed AU, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Lion/pseuds/Hidden_Lion
Summary: Someone can only choose the way they will stand when destiny comes calling.....and wether or not they have the courage to answer it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dudadudix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudadudix/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Assassin_Hacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Hacker/gifts).



 

**_Prologue_ **

 

 

When I was young, my land was governed by power and fear.

There was darkness, all around us.

But there was a flicker of hope…...

You, were that flicker….

You _are_ our _Savior._

But….our story, our story….….begins in flames.


	2. Genesis

_**Chapter 1: Genesis** _

 

They say that our lands were created by a superior being, who we call the Great Spirit.

Hecreated all men, beasts and nature...and made them equal; but what has light has darkness too.

That darkness was Dara, an evil spirit that sought to destroy the Great Spirit’s creation.

So in the name of his crusade, he terrorized and killed any human he saw….as well as slaving any Jū that caught his eye.

_He was chaos, and pure darkness._

So the Spirit, in order to protect that what he considered his biggest work, gave unimaginable powers to his son; whose name is now forgotten...but whom we call the Sage.After his father left the Earthly Realm, the Sage started his quest to end Dara’s reign of terror.

But before attempting to bring down the tyrant...he asked for the help of the Jū. Extremely powerful creatures created of pure energy, who roamed the Earth in the shape of different animals.

The Jū accepted wholeheartedly, for they didn't wish to see more of their kind perish at Dara's hands….since for him, killing Jū, was a mere distraction, and so the Sage, aided by the Jū set himself about bringing down Dara.

Fearsome battles occurred, Dara's innumerable legions fell to one man...the Sage.Soon it was Dara’s turn….the Sage and him battled for days, unable to distinguish who would take the victory.

Their battling continued….for weeks, until finally...the Sage had brought down Dara.

Only to find that evil can't be killed….only cast away, and hope it wouldn't return.

So after much thinking, the Sage decided to seal away Dara...and using his great powers he created the moon, where he made it clear it would be Dara's place until the end of time. After Dara had been cast and sealed away, and both, men and beasts had regained their freedom...the Sage changed his name.

He became the Great Sage

And so he started his own journey to heal the land and its people from Dara's cruelty.

As well as to give each surviving Jū a home of its own.


	3. Ashura & Indra

**_Chapter 2: Ashura and Indra_ **

 

The world, full of hate and resentment in which we live now….is to said to have been originated from the one sided battle of the Sage's children.

_Ashura and Indra._

When the two boys were young, Indra was a kind and caring child who loved his younger brother very dearly. Like Indra, Ashura loved his brother very much and always went out of his way to help others. It was on his nature to be kind.

The twins were born during a time of relative peace...since their father had banished Dara, humans had promised and for the most part kept the promise of see and treat each other like brothers. But some did not. Both boys saw that made their father very sad...for making peace a lasting thing was a mission the Great Spirit himself had assigned their father.

So Indra came to believe that the only way that there could ever be peace in the world was through strength.

While Ashura, came to the realization that forcing people that had previously been at odds with other didn't and wouldn't work. He realized the only answer for peace, was love.

But while some tribes battled each other incessantly….there were some who agreed with the Sage's idea of peace.

Those tribes were The Mir, Tikoo and Dhar. For they knew their people had already suffered too much, and more war only brought more pain.

Both Indra and Ashura agreed with the ideas and thoughts of the leaders of each tribe, most of said leaders were barely twenty years of age; since their father and elders had been ruthlessly killed by Dara's legions.

It took some time and the combined efforts of the Sage's, Mir, Dhar, and Tikoo tribes to stop the feud between the other two tribes. Which eventually decided that staying in the valley was pointless and left to try their luck on the desert.

The Wise old Sage, feeling he'd fulfilled his part of the mission and that he was leaving capable heirs on his place; left the Earthly Realm to unite with his father.

Ashura and Indra mourned the loss of their father.

But soon resumed their father's work….creating peace for all beings.

And so the brothers and the other youngsters began to think of a place where their people, and many others would be able to live and raise their children without the fear of war, and bloodshed.

From those ideals, and the values of each tribe….Kashmir was born.

A land created by the courage, bravery, kindness, and selflessness of each of the tribes.Each tribe had an elder who represented them, in communal decisions….said elders were Naresh, Indra, Ashura, Dev and Narai.

After Kashmir’s creation, many other tribes, which were escaping war; joined the small kingdom….which grew and grew.

_For said people, Kashmir was a place of hope….a place for a better future._

It might have been that Kashmir was founded by idealistic young boys, but seeing it flourish turned each one of them into men.

However, seeing such happiness and peace….enraged Dara whom captive of the Sage could do nothing but watch, and so great was his anger that he sent part of his soul down to the Earth.

Where it took the shape of a young child….but as silly as Dara's intentions seemed...he'd given that piece of himself a very important task.

_Tempting Indra._

Dara had come to learn that Indra was naturally curious, and always longed to learn more about everything around him. Especially things about the Jū, for the great beasts fascinated him. Since, for the longest time Indra could remember he'd seen Kuo, or the five tailed Jaguar trail after his father, and later his brother.

Since the great beast, had sacrificed its freedom, in order to save Ashura from certain death. After a cobra had bitten the younger brother.

So one day, as Indra walked through the trails that hunters had made in the Kashmiri mountains, he saw the boy….and asked for its name.

The boy -Dara's incarnate will- answered.

“Sashi”

Indra, being the caring person he was made friends with “boy” as he had no knowledge that this was no boy, only Dara pulling him down into utter darkness.

Days, became weeks and weeks became months...until Sashi told Indra about the power of the Sage of the Five Truths.

“The Sage's power lays on his eyes, my grandfather used to say….” Sashi spoke, as pointed towards the sky “that he created the moon to imprison...a very bad spirit”

Indra listened intently, he wanted to know more about said power….he could just beginning to think what he would be able to do for the people of Kashmir if he was able to awaken it.

“My father once spoke...of you know, that Bad Spirit.” Indra answered, looking up at the sky, “But now I truly understand, why he always kept his eyes covered”

The “boy” only nodded, and then allowed a tiny smirk to stay on his face….maybe his plan had worked better than he'd thought possible.However, Dara knew that Indra lacked one very important thing….the will to kill someone he loved. For that part was essential into awakening the Ryo.

But Dara, being  crafty and ingenious soon came up with a plan that was positive to deliver results. For if Indra lacked the will to kill, then maybe the will to protect someone….would work too.

So in a snowy day, as Ashura sparred with Naresh’s younger brother in the mountains….a great feline, a lion….appeared. Without sparing a moment, the great cat lounged for Tej.

However, Ashura was faster and by the shortest window of time...he pushed the younger boy out of the way.

“Tej, go get your brother. Tell him to come, and speak to this lion “

Tej, who was still breathing hard from coming so close to being shredded by the lion; took off to get his brother as soon as he could.

Meanwhile, Ashura pulled out the twin swords that rested on his back, and took his fighting stance.

He would hold the lion as much as he could, since he had no desire to kill such magnificent animal. Besides some Naresh’s people and Naresh himself, could speak to all the great felines.

The lion roared loudly, thinking of it's next move. While the feline did so, Ashura called upon Kou’s power.

All too soon the feline lounged, but Ashura moved again quickly leaving only an open gash in the lion's shoulder.

Tej, who'd fled as fast as his legs would carry him finally made it to where Indra practiced with his bow….his own brother was there as well, speaking to a wild bobcat.

“Ashura! He needs you, there's a huge lion”

Upon hearing that, both men ran off in the direction Tej was pointing at….however Indra, making use of his gifts reached his brother faster.

Right when Ashura needed help the most, since as he'd jumped on a branch, to get away from the feline....and it had given away under his weight.

Sending him to the ground, where the lion had now pinned him against….

“Let him go”

Indra spoke, to the lion as if it would be capable of understand him.

The Lion growled but did nothing….upon sensing that trying to keep the lion distracted was futile, Indra charged against it.Time seemed to slow down for Indra, as he able to make a deep cut on the lion's side, causing the great beast to collapse.

Breathing hard, as he tried to figure out how he'd managed to do such feat; Indra fell down on his knees to the snowy ground. Moments later Naresh reached them, and immediately went to see what had caused the lion to attack in such aggressive manner.

“Ashura, are you alright brother?”

Indra asked as he slowly got up, still feeling dizzy.

“Thanks to you, I am….but your eyes…”

Ashura answered, as Tej helped him up. Not knowing what his brother meant by it, the older brother took out his dagger; where he finally saw it….

His eyes, had turned just like his father's. What Sashi had spoken of was right. He did have the Sage's power.

“Ashura…”

Was the last thing Indra said before completely passing out.

“This Lion….it had no reason to attack you, it just told me he'd been hunting...and that was the last thing he remembers”

Naresh spoke softly as he kept a hand on the lion's side.

“Then why?”

  
“I don't know”


	4. Indra's Darkness

**_Chapter 3: Indra's Darkness_ **

  


Ever since Indra had awakened the Ryo, Ashura had noticed his older brother had become a lot more lost in his head.

It worried him, but what worried him the most was the fact that Indra spent nearly all of his time in the mountains now….which Ashura had begun to think of as a rather dangerous place.

“I wonder what Indra does up there”

Ashura wondered as he cleaned his blades, Naresh looked up from his writings and spoke.

“Train, probably. Who know what kind of things he would be able to do with this….Ryo?”

Ashura smiled, and continued his task.

Momentarily putting away his worries.

 

However, Ashura did have good reason to be worried. For since Indra had awoken the Ryo, Dara's voice had begun to torment his brother into doing things he would never do.

Indra in his own right had home to seek advice from Sashi, only to find him gone….and replaced by someone else.

“Who are you?”

Indra asked as he clutched his head _‘Damn that voice’_

“Someone who _will_ help you” The hooded man answered, “I helped your father control his Ryo.”

“How?”  Indra asked, “if so, how are you still alive.

“I'm eternal, an eternal spirit.” The man answered “I will help you”

Indra accepted the strangers help, and little by little, day by day….Dara's voiced dimmed and soon morphed into nothing. However, to reach that place Indra….had changed, he'd practically become someone else….he was cold and ruthless now.

Uncaring if anything bad happened to anyone….he wasn't the brother Ashura known and looked up.

That Indra….it was someone else.

The first ones to notice were Ashura and Naresh….whom in the beginning thought nothing of it.That was, until another tribe attempted to attack Kashmir, and in it's attempt it had killed a few brave soldiers.

“We need to see what they want, see if we can convince them to make a deal….we don't need anymore fighting”

Naresh spoke as he looked around the council of elders, there was communal agreement to that approach...until Indra spoke.

“Or we can just use the Jū and finish them”

Such words caused a few of the elders to share worried looks with each other, but mostly with Ashura.

“Brother, the Jū aren't weapons, father told us and every other human he found that the Jū had free will and were welcome to live as they pleased”

Ashura refuted, with concern in his voice.

“Ironic...seeing as a Jū lives inside of you, and you're not afraid to harness and use his power as a weapon” Indra responded, “Anyhow, we can't protect ourselves unless we use the Jū for their purpose”

Naresh looked at Indra suspiciously, for he knew this wasn't Indra's way….however, before Naresh was able to conclude anything else. Indra got up and left, leaving behind a trail of whispers.

There were many more instances in which Indra had stated that using the Jū or his Ryo as weapons would be necessary to protect Kashmir. Naresh, Ashura and Dev, disagreed wholeheartedly….. unwillingly feeding into Indra's bitterness and new found hate for the way things were done in Kashmir.

One day….the darkness finally took over Indra.

Making use of his power as a charismatic leader, most of his father's people followed him into darkness. Driven by his rage and anger...he traveled to every place where the Jū lived and enslaved each one of them with his  Ryo….for that was it's greatest power, breaking Elemental Beasts.

...and so one night, as almost everyone but a few, slept soundly…..Indra attacked.

Sending each Jū….Nu, Eky, Ln’a, and Giosh.

To destroy the place he'd used to call home, with all their might.

People ran out of their houses in panic and fear, and sought refuge with Ashura; for they knew he was the only one powerful enough to combat Indra. But unknown to both Ashura and Indra, there was someone else; just as powerful….who awakened his bloddline’s gift in that time of need.

It was Naresh.

He had awoken the cloak of one of the Legendary Jū, the golden lion….Vijay.

Focusing on the situation, Ashura battled his brother as Naresh took care of the Jū, and Dev called on the soldiers to aid Naresh.

After hours of vicious fighting, Ashura realized that Naresh wouldn't be able to take down the Jū unless….he was capable of taking down his own brother.

“Indra! Why are you doing this?!”

Ashura asked as he blocked his brother's flaming arrow.

“Because I was right! Strength is the answer….human beings can't get along unless they experience the same pain, only then….they can”

Indra answered, as he tried to use his Ryo to control Kuo. Kuo fought off the control….he was the only Jū capable of such feat, since Ashura had never used him as a weapon; their connection was strong.

Just as Indra tried yet again, Kuo covered Ashura in his own cloak….and with the rest of its energy, sent Indra flying….several meters.

Upon seeing their leader in trouble, Indra's followers charged in; from every side of the forest….Dev’s soldiers and his people, the Dhar were barely able to keep them at bay.

Ashura attacked his brother with all might….and Indra responded on the same way, the battle between brothers raged on.

Neither brother willing to back down......Ashura knew that if he was to protect Kashmir he'd have to make a choice.

But once he saw the level of destruction, around him….and hearing the laments for those who'd died, both soldiers and civilians.

_That, made the choice for him…_

In Ashura’s brief moment of weakness, Indra fired a black flaming arrow...a nightmare called the Amaterasu; however said arrow was deflected by Kuo’s cloak.

“I'm sorry….brother”

Were the last words Indra heard Ashura say before the younger brother, driven by the desire to end this frivolous fighting attacked with all his might. Effectively cutting off Indra's right arm, before pinning his brother to the ground….on of his blades pressed into Indra's throat.

Indra laughed bitterly….it reminded him of when they were boys, Ashura was capable of defeating him...but didn't have the stomach to deliver the killing blow.

“Well...little brother, I guess you'll kill me now”

“No, I  won't. Let the Jū go...but if I don't kill you it just means that you and your followers will be banished”

“As you wish...brother” Indra replied, ending his control over the Jū. “This is not the last time, we'll fight….for those who come after us are bound to do it.”

Ashura got up and walked away from his older brother….

_“I do hope….this is the last time, we'll see each other, Indra.”_

As a result, Indra's people were banished….and confined to stay outside of Kashmir.

This started all the hate.


	5. The Tale of Two Brothers: The Guide and The Eagle (Part 1)

Part I

 

_**Chapter 4: The Tale of Two Brothers: The Guide and The Eagle (Part 1)** _

 

Many, many generations had passed since Indra and Ashura had fought in Kashmir. But while the conflict between brothers had passed, Indra's descendants, The Toluk had only intensified with Ashura’s, The Aruna.

_This...is where my story begins, but once again, just like those of the one's before me….it starts in flames._

 

There once was a wise, brave and righteous king in Kashmir.

His name, Ashir.

Just like his ancestor, Naresh….he believed that Kashmir was a place of hope for all people. His good deeds reflected his character, in all things….

It is said that when his time to receive an heir drew near, he didn't receive one...but two. Sahil and Arbaaz, the Guide and the Eagle.

The two children, soon became Kashmir’s terror...for trouble always found its way to them.Which constantly was a headache for Ashir and his advisors, Ishta and Rohit.

Since, Ashir was king he couldn't always be looking out for his children, he delegated part of that responsibility to Umar.

Who accepted, a little too unenthusiastically….and with good reason too, he was already raising a child of his own...who was not as problematic, which he thought to be the main reason, of his assignment.

However, being an Aruna...and a very good fighter. Istha decided to mentor Ashir’s children and his own, together. Many years passed, and boys grew into men...both, Sahil and Arbaaz had stopped being troublesome children and turned into responsible young men, as well as Ishta's son...Altair.

Peace hadn't exactly been easy to achieve for Kashmir, after Indra had been banished….since under his banner he'd united many tribes, and every one in a while he'd attempt to attack the valley.

A tradition in which his descendants, had and still took part in…..

But, just as The Toluk weren't the only ones who'd found reason to quarrel, the Singh also had. Having a powerful military force, and a warrior mentality...the Singh were no joke; feared even by the Toluk.

So when the Singh started their quarrels in the side of their border with Kashmir over stolen cattle, to avoid an all out war; Ashir decided that a marriage, and therefore an alliance would prove much better than a war.

So, taking both of his sons and traveling with an Aruna and Dhar escort to the Singh's kingdom. Once there, Ashir started his negotiations with Kharat Singh King.

But also there, Kharat's daughter —Pyara stole Arbaaz's heart.

The princess his older brother was supposed to marry.

Both Ashir and Kharat were completely unaware of the situation, whilst Sahil was not….he could just see it in his brother's eyes. So in order to avoid a war, Arbaaz told his father and asked to trade places with his older brother….something to which Ashir agreed, just a little reluctant.

Kharat also agreed, but kept a careful watch...through his son, Duleep.

Upon Duleep reporting nothing that showed that Arbaaz was a bad egg.

A year later, Sahil married an Aruna girl; the daughter of one of his father's generals.Not more than a few months after Sahil’s marriage, Pyara informed Arbaaz and her family of her pregnancy.

Kharat and Ashir celebrated.

Sahil’s and Arbaaz’s children were born in the same year, but unlike Pyara whom experienced no complications….Sahil’s wife, died during childbirth.

Arbaaz, fearing for his brother's actions took his nephew,  Sanjay, under his wing for a few months. Until Sahil had mourned his loss and was ready to be a father.

Not a year later, Sahil came back….to take care of his only child, Sanjay.

 

Two years later, a small child...was born to one of Ashura's direct descendants, Dhanvin, that child was Bhakshar. Much like his father and all those who had Ashura's blood, he was made an Ijūl, a vessel that contained Kou.

Two more years passed, in relative happiness and peace for the people of Kashmir...save the casual skirmish with the Toluk.

Ashir...sensing his time on the Earth was coming to an end, decided to seek Dhanvin's council...since after traveling the land during his youth and learning mcih from Kuo and his wisdom, was a very knowledgeable and wise man. Since Ashir had two sons, he was indecisive and unsure of whom to leave his kingdom….his legacy to.

Dhanvin listened, with rapt attention...before offering his wisdom.

“Say you'll divide the kingdom in two” Dhanvin spoke as he broke a twig in two, “A half for each. But one of them —The Deserving and True King, will be willing to forsake his birthright to the other; just so families won't be torn apart”

Ashir thanked the young Aruna for his advice, and went home.

The next morning, Ashir called for both of his sons to come to a hill outside of Kashmir that overlooked the valley.

Completely unaware of their father's test, the two men did as their father had asked.They stood overlooking the valley with their father, and upon a moment’s passing, Ashir spoke.

“I feel my time on Earth is coming to a close, so now…”He said placing his hands over their sons’ shoulders, he continued “I will divide Kashmir, in two...one half for each of you”

A couple of seconds passed….but it almost felt eternal to Ashir. Sahil nodded in agreement, he thought it a wise choice. But in his heart...Arbaaz couldn't bear to see Kashmir split, so without much thought the younger son spoke.

“Just give the kingdom to my brother”

Ashir looked at his son, surprised...he trusted Dhanvin’s advice just as much as he trusted Ishat’s and Rohit’s. Sahil looked at his brother in utter shock….did his brother really thought he could be a good ruler, to their people?

However, after a moment’s passing...Ashir smiled and then spoke.

“Only a true king of Kashmir would be willing to give up his birthright…you will be king, once I'm gone”

At that moment it was Arbaaz’ turn to be surprised. Him? His father must have lost his mind….

Sahil felt like he was drowning….his brother? A king?

He'd always done what their father had asked of him, without question... _HE_ deserved the crown….not his brother.Without making a sound Sahil left the green hill and walked back home.

When Sahil got home, he watched his young son playing with a small dog…

He wasn't going to let anyone strip him or his son, of their birthright…..not even his own brother.

Sahil had made a decision….a decision that would destroy the lives of many


	6. The Tale of Two Brothers: The Guide and The Eagle (Part 2)

**_Chapter 4: The Tale of Two Brothers: The Guide and The Eagle (Part 2)_ **

 

It was late afternoon when Arbaaz got home...both Pyara and his son, Jayadeep waited for him.

Jayadeep was currently playing with a little dog...a half blood. Half direwolf, half desert dog.But as loyal as to his son, as the two halves that made him.

Jayadeep soon noticed his father crouching behind him, and leaving his game...he went to hug his father.

A couple of moments after the family sat downtown eat...just like many others were doing in Kashmir….

 

Sahil had left for the Toluk territories, a couple of hours after he'd learnt his brother would be king.

He had a sinister plan in mind….a plan, even the wise Dhanvin wasn't able to forsee….

It was almost midnight...when the first screams were heard, at the start the Kashmiri soldiers patrolling the borders thought nothing of.

However, the Aruna didn't think so. For it is in their blood to always be vigilant…and ready. All too soon, hundreds of flaming arrows fell upon Kashmir….and screams filled the streets….Upon hearing the clamors, Altair, Dhanvin and other Arunas started calling for their brethren to take up their arms and protect the elderly and young. Soon many Arunas as young and old as you can imagine took their weapons….bows, swords, knives. Anything and everything they could use to make a stand against their foes.

From the enemy lines came a sharp cry, that every Toluk repeated, like a mantra….

“Kill all Arunas!”

All that happened after was nothing but hell in the lower citadel, but a very distinct fight went on the castle….

Arbaaz had heard the screams first….in fact it had woken him up, so taking a look out of his balcony he watched as Toluk mercenaries killed every soldier that stood their ground….

It was a disturbing sight indeed….the mercenaries, painted the palace walls red…..with the blood of innocents.

Sensing, that neither his family or him were not safe, he woke up his wife...Pyara made sure to bring something to cover her son with, while Arbaaz took his sword.

Just as Arbaaz was helping Pyara get up to the rooftop, someone barged in….readying his sword to slice the intruder….Arbaaz realized it was Roshit.

“Arbaaz…” Roshit spoke in a tired voice as he tried to keep pressure in a deep gash.

“Don't talk, save your energy” Arbaaz replied as he tried to see if he could somehow stop the bleeding.

“No, boy...don't try to save me” Roshit answered, “Your brother….he's done this, go! leave now!...don't come back, he wants you...you and Jayadeep dead.”

The sound of fighting and screams drew nearer…

“No, if I'll leave you here….you'll die” Arbaaz said to the older man.

‘No...I'm prepared for that, you're the father of Kashmir’s savior….go….Go and survive”

Those were the last words Arbaaz ever heard from Roshit...before he fled, it was true….he was the father of child who needed him.

Climbing onto the rooftop in one fluid motion, he said goodbye to one of his mentors….

The mercenaries soon barged in, and Roshit….always a fighter until the end. Raised his sword...and took down with him as many of those bastards as he could.

Arbaaz and his family made their way to the lower citadel as fast they could through the rooftops...for they knew once Sahil closed the palace gates to protect himself from the people's anger, they would be trapped inside.

They ran, ran as fast as they could….only to arrive to the citadel, and find it almost consumed in flames…Arbaaz immediately saw Altair, one of his good friends helping other Aruna’s and Dhar’s hold the mercenaries back...giving enough time for the children, women and the elderly to escape.

“Go with them, I promise...I'll make it” Arbaaz said to his wife, as he took off his necklace and put it around his son's neck.

Pyara understood, and even though it tore her apart, she ran in the same direction as the others were…..as she prayed Arbaaz would be able to make it back, in one piece.

Arbaaz stepped up beside Altair...who nodded a silent thanks, and between them and others gathered there they slashed the mercenaries, like there was no tomorrow.

Soon, the group of mercenaries had fallen…..but more followed on their heels, and so Altair, Arbaaz and the other fighters fled…

But the ordeal if these people...who'd just lost their home to tyranny and lust for power...had just begun.

For many hardships would come to pass, for almost all of Ashura’s direct descendants had been killed like cattle by the Toluk, and a boy would become an orphan for no other reason...than just duty.

But, even in the deepest darkness…..there's light.


	7. The Spirit Within

_**Chapter 5: The Spirit Within** _

 

Bhakshar never understood why the adults always looked at him like he was a monster, didn't understand why he was always alone, couldn't comprehend that people blamed him for something he had no control over.

He was an Ijūl, a vessel to great Elemental beast...but to his own people, he was nothing more than a monster.

They looked down on him...blamed his for the death of his clan on the mountains.

His father, Dhanvin...had been killed protecting him, for he knew what the Toluk would do to his young son...in order to use Kou’s power as a weapon.

Every Aruna….except a few, blamed him for losing everything.

He was always alone….and felt those closest to him, couldn't understand him.

But Bhakshar… wasn't the only who felt alone, for there was a boy...a boy with dark amber eyes and raven hair. Who felt the same way, but unlike Bhakshar; said boy had a family.

Darim watched both of them from afar...he felt sorry, he had a family...a father, a mother and a brother.

But, this place wasn't his home...he felt like an outsider, and imagined that was how those two boys also felt.

“Ugh...there goes that little plague again, he would have been better off dead.”A man spat as he watched Bhakshar walk nearby, head casted down. 

Anotherman walked up to the young boy and slammed him against a wall.

“Say that, or lay a hand on this boy...ever again and I will kill you both." Altair interved, grabbing the perpetrators rams, whith such force he was down in his knees in no time. "This is Dhanvin’s son, respect….is what he wanted, for his son….not for him to ever be looked at like a monster” Altair threatened, as he motioned for his son to help up the smaller boy.

Once Darim had helped the boy stand up, Altair let go off the man that had slammed Bhakshar against the wall.

Just then, both men backed away in sheer fear...they knew Altair was none to be trifled with.

“What is your name?” Darim asked the smaller boy, once he'd helped the later off the floor.

“Bhakshar” The boy -Bhakshar- answered, as he wiped always his tears…”Where is my brother?”

“Brother?” Darim asked confused, looking up at his father, who nodded. Soon said brother showed up.

“Bhakshar!” A boy, no taller or older than Darim approached, he was carrying some apples in his satchel, spoke as he knelt down to speak to his brother face to face “Did they hurt you again?, I told you to stay put”

“I know...but you took long, so I came looking for you” Bhakshar answered as he attempted to stand up a little straighter, rubbing his eyes.

The older boy shook his head, before turning to Altair.

“Thank you for helping my little brother, sir. I'm Avinash…..Dhanvin’s son” The boy -Avinash- answered, casting down his glance at the last few words…

In that moment, Altair knew why Dhanvin hadn't asked him for anything when they parted ways...because he knew that Dhanvin knew in his heart….that he would care for his children.

“Avinash, Bhakshar” Altair said as he crouched down to speak to both boys, eye to eye. “I once made a promise to you father, Dhanvin; that if anything, ever happened to him….I would take care of you, and I will”

Avinash looked at Altair in disbelief….he'd seen his father been executed, and on his father's memory he'd sworn he would always protect his little brother.

“But you already have a family” Avinash, spoke as he gestured in Darim's direction.

Altair chuckled, and then spoke.

“Then I guess, you better start calling my son...your brother”

Avinash smiled, and for the first a long time he felt happy.

So did Bhakshar.


	8. Kashmir's Son

_**Chapter 6: Kashmir’s son** _

 

Kharat had been there, when Altair and some of his people had shown up and...after hearing of Sahil’s doings...he felt an anger he'd never felt before.

But, it had all dissipated when Altair told him that his grandson, Arbaaz’ and Pyara’s son, had survived.

Kharat did not need to ask about Arbaaz’ or his daughter's whereabouts, for he knew that they would be with their son no matter what...but they weren't, so Kharat had mourned..his loss, in silence.

A couple of days after, Altair had left Jayadeep with his maternal grandparents…..he’d marked route for a new home, for both the Dhar, Tikoo and the Arunas.

However, Kharat…out of gratitude and respect opened the doors of his home to Altair's, Zarir and Arjun’s people.

The Arunas, Tikoo and Dhar had found a new home, but things were far, far from perfect.

The first danger, came like a thief in the night.

It was Sahil, demanding to know where his nephew was...threatening to attack Kharat’s kingdom with all his might, unless he was told of the boy's location.

For a moment, Altair felt scared….but his worries were ill founded, for Kharat ridiculed Sahil in front of his troops and Toluk mercenaries.

Sahil left.

But the second came next, in broad daylight.

The Toluk attacked The Singh kingdom with no provocation, or warning….only because Ashura’s descendants lived amongst the Singh.

Many, many more attacks were lived by the Singh, Dhar, Tikoo and Arunas.

But no danger was greater than that of Sahil….for in Altair's mind, there was no doubt he suspected that Jayadeep might have survived somehow, and that Kharat was hiding him.

Which was right….

This prompted the Aruna elder to act, in this case...to ask for Kharat’s permission to train his grandchildren.

So one day, the war tested Aruna walked to the palace….ready to win his argument.

A soldier led him into the throne room.

“My lord…” Altair said as he knelt.

“Get up, Altair…” Kharat answered to the younger man’s gesture, “Tell me what has happened”

“I feel like Sahil will be tempted to attack this place, while looking to kill Jay…” Altair said as he looked around for spies “I would want to train him, teach him to fight….for I know you don't like to think about it but….”

“You have my permission” Kharat answered as he walked over to the side of the room, there a sword rack, held a beautiful sword.

“His father, Arbaaz once gave this to me...he said, this sword was Naresh’s the Mir’s first ancestor. Give this to Jay when he's a man, when he's rightfully earned it”

Kharat spoke, asahe wlaked back toward Altair. Handing him the sword. "This is his, because he's my grandson and Ashir’s…..a Singh and Kashmiri, an heir to both kingdoms.”

Altair nodded respectfully, he knew of Naresh’s sword….it was said to be a gift of the Great Sage himself, to the boy.

Just like Ashura’s Desert Demon Swords, though after Ashura’s death the swords hadn't been found.

“But, I must ask of you….Altair. If you are to train Jay, then please...train Neeraj as well” Kharat asked the younger man.

Altair nodded, and then asked “Where would your grandchildren be at this moment”

“In the courtyard” Kharat answered, but before he could elaborate further a young messenger demanded his attention.

Not wanting to unconvince the King, Altair left quietly and went in search of both boys.

Two boys sat, side by side under a tree.

Neeraj was watching his cousin draw, for as long as Neeraj could remember Jayadeep had always been an amazing artist.

“Jay?”

“Hmm?”

“Dadaji is worried for you. Because of that man…”

“I know….I just wish I knew what did I do to that man, that is so terrible that I can't step outside the palace walls”

Jayadeep answered as he started drawing a lion cub, Neeraj looked over to the sky….it was early morning, just as his gaze was coming back down...he spotted a man.

The man, was walking towards them...and from what Neeraj could see, he was very, very tall. Even taller than his father!

Said man soon reached them, his presence prompted Jayadeep to look up. He was an Aruna, the way he walked and his clothes gave him away.

“Jayadeep and Neeraj, I presume…” The man spoke, in a deep voice; as he crouched, he stretched his hand towards Jayadeep.

Jayadeep shook the man’s hand, and so did Neeraj, when it was his turn.

“My name is Altair...you grandfather has asked me to train you both. Well...to train you, Neeraj.” Altair spoke,while looking both boys...eye to eye.

“Then why are you training me?” Jayadeep asked, almost immediately, without missing a beat.

Altair smiled, maybe Jayadeep was a bit like his father after all….even at his young age, he was uncannily sharp.

“I'm training you, because of a promise I made to your father….a long time ago” Altair said as he showed him his left hand, in his ring finger rested a ring with Kashmir’s royal crest.

Jayadeep stared at the ring with surprise, he'd known that some Arunas had been named protectors of Kashmir for their bravery and good deeds, but had never actually met one.

“You're a Guardian!” Neeraj exclaimed as he took a closer inspection to the ring.

“What will you teach us then, Mentor?” Jayadeep asked as he got up and placed his drawing supplies inside a worn satchel.

“I'll teach you how to fight. But not only that...I’ll teach you what it means to be a Guardian” Altair replied as he looked at the two boys.

Neeraj smiled a little lopsided smile, while Jayadeep’s lips curled up a tiny bit upwards.

Not exactly smiling….but at least something.

In that moments Altair sorely wished Arbaaz had heeded his counsel, that instead of trying to save a broken kingdom...he'd raise a savior


	9. The Fire Jaguar

_**7: The Fire Jaguar** _

__

A few weeks had passed since Altair had asked for Kharat’s permission to train his grandchildren. Amongst other boys and girls, both Aruna and Dhar. He trained Jayadeep and Neeraj.

Both boys had taken to the training like ducks to water, at time even helping others less skilled like Avinash.

Altair hadn't been surprised by either of the boys to take to something so quickly, indeed...both Neeraj and Jayadeep were a lot like their fathers.

Duleep, the black hawk and Arbaaz, Kashmir’s panther.

Who had given him quite the surprise was Bhakshar, being smaller and younger than most...he’d wanted to train with his big brothers, Darim and Avinash.

Time, and time again….he'd only been told to grow a little taller.

But that had ended the day, Sandeep, Naran’s son had dislocated Avinash’s shoulder...this pushed Bhakshar to jump in the ring with a boy twice his size and weight.

But much to everyone’s surprise, he'd been a step close, to seriously injuring Sandeep. For unknowingly he'd tapped into Kou’s power. This made Altair a little wary, but mostly proud. He remembered how long it had taken Dhanvin to awaken his link with Kuo, and how much longer, to even begin to use said power without harming anyone.

The last part made Altair wary...he could just tell that while Kou had a strong connection with Bhakshar, that the young boy needed help, for like his father….he couldn't control his power just yet.

Amongst these students there were a few others whom were definitely…exceptional.

Just like Ethan’s twins, Evie and Jacob.

Evie’s area of expertise lay on strategy and stealth, while Jacob was a more physical fighter. Kadar, Malik’s son; was one of the most talented archers right with Darim, but his skills were better suited for a long bow….while his son was far better with a crossbow.

All this little details were beginning to be stored in Altair’s mind for the future. He knew that one day, Arbaaz would need as much help as he could get…to take back Kashmir.

Yes, Altair didn't regret for one moment telling Arbaaz to not leave his son...for they boy was to be Kashmir’s hope.

But about that last part he was wrong, it wasn’t only Jayadeep….that savior were also the children of the Dhar and Aruna who'd lost everything to tyranny….and power.


	10. L'na, Lord of Blizzards

**_Chapter 8: L’na, Lord Of Blizzards_ **

 

Almost a year after he'd been training the new Guardians, Altair had noticed that it was getting harder and harder for Bhakshar to keep Kou under control.

While, the link between the Jū and it’s vessel didn't allow neither to take the other’s power….in some cases, the lack of communication, caused issues.

Just like in Bhakshar’s case, with Arjun’s help, Altair had come to the conclusion that while Kou’s bond with Bhakshar was indeed very strong.

They hadn't talked, let alone seen each other.

So after much research and asking around, Altair had found a way to help Bhakshar.

Said way included training with a mountain sage….Kaushal of the Snow Panther.

As soon as Duleep returned from his travels north, and snow fell once again upon Kharat’s kingdom. Altair started preparing to take Bhakshar to train with the Sage.

“Why do I have to go?” Bhakshar asked curiously, over the past year he'd earned the respect and friendship of many...so naturally he didn't want to lose it.

“Because, you need to learn how to control Kou. You have to meet him, and talk to him” Altair spoke as he returned to packing.

“Mentor?” Jayadeep called as he entered his mentor’s quarters, Neeraj following closely.

“Ah. Jay, Neeraj” Altair spoke, without lifting his eyes from a piece of parchment, directed to Malik.

Whom was to take charge of training the novices, while he took Bhakshar to the Sage.

“When are we being assigned to a unit?” Neeraj asked, as always...a little less tactful that his cousin.

Damn it! I forgot. Altair thought, momentarily blanking out.

“Soon” Altair spoke, looking up from his paper, “Since I’m leaving to take Bhakshar to the Sage, Malik will tell you which unit you will belong to”

Jayadeep nodded politely, Neeraj grinned throwing his arms up.

It was certain, that since his and Jayadeep’s fighting styles were so different they would be assigned to different teams...but even then, he'd swore to never lose to his cousin.

After the two boys left, Bhakshar looked at Altair and then spoke, with a small lopsided grin.

“You forgot about it”

“I did” Altair replied laughing good naturedly, “ I have many things to worry about, but don't worry Bhakshar….I'll get it done.”

 

It was early morning when Altair was leaving Kashmir accompanied by Bhakshar, after saying goodbye to his children and wife.

When they set off, Kharat had offered to send a small unit with them...but Altair had wholeheartedly refused, saying that while the unit meant safety in numbers, it also meant a greater chance of being spotted by enemies.

The two Arunas, a child and a man walked side by side in the snow covered paths….it would be a while, before reaching Kaushal.

Kaushal had been a hero to his people, the Singh; when Kharat was a child. Fighting many battles against the Toluk in order to keep the Singh safe.

After a very vicious fight against the Toluk, and losing many good comrades...Kaushal decided to leave the life of a hero, and become a sage.

A person, that both, young and old could look to for advice. Just like Altair and little Bhakshar did now.

His great powers came from Ln’a, the great Snow Panther….another Jū. Being the first along his bloodline, to ever being capable of working together with Ln’a, he was called a Sage.

It was almost dusk, when Altair stopped and with Bhakshar’s contributions…started to make camp.

No less than thirty minutes later, both Arunas sat facing the fire.

“Altair?” Bhakshar asked, as he set down his bowl of food.

“Yes?” Altair asked, as he looked over at Dhanvin’s son.

“That man, Kaushal. Is he like….me?” Bhakshar asked, reaching to touch his right arm.

“He is, indeed.” Altair replied, “and just like him, you can become a hero to your people as well”

“Can I really?” Bhakshar asked, looking up.

“Yes, but that road….it’s shrouded with unimaginable sacrifices and pain” Altair answered, “Your father, he walked down that path...and even in his last breath. He was a hero”

Bhakshar nodded, and then resumed eating.

Maybe, he could...be a hero; and show everyone…that neither him nor Kou were monsters.

 

It was almost, dawn when Altair woke up and sent a message to Malik with his hawk.

“Go, safety and peace be with you”

Altair spoke to the hawk, whom stretched its wings and took off. Taking a message, straight to the Rafiq.

The morning meal, and walk happened without major misfortunes or mishaps…..it was about mid afternoon, when they almost reached the Sage's cave…

When a great blizzard started, out of nowhere...and hit them full force.  
Altair had heard of such blizzards, that seemed to happen in this region for no apparent reason.

It was almost impossible for Altair to see Bhakshar, or two feet in front of him.

“Bhakshar!” Altair yelled at the top of his lungs, as little figure took a hold of his leg “DON'T LET GO OF ME!”

The monstrous blizzard went on for at least one more hour, until it blissfully stopped.

Covered in snow, and slush...Altair slowly stood up, and soon found Bhakshar was still holding onto him.

But before he could utter a word, a booming voice spoke.

“Travelers, turn back!” “Or face the wrath of the Snow Panther!”

“We aren't travelers, we seek your help. Panther Sage!” Altair yelled once again, for he couldn’t see the source of said voice.

Just as he'd finished speaking said words, the fog cleared, and from it a hooded figure appeared.

“So, my advice it is?” The hooded man asked.

“It is” Altair replied, he could feel an aura of power around said man; and for the smallest of moments he was able to see the Snow Panther’s cloak.

“What do you need my advice for?” The man, spoke as he walked closer; taking off his hood.

“This boy, Bhakshar….he's an Ijūl, his father Dhavin kept Kou, the Fire Jaguar safe. He is the same” Altair spoke, “He hasn't spoken to Kou yet”

“Ah.... I see” The man replied, before coming face to face with Altair, and a very scared Bhakshar. “I’m Kaushal, L’na’s Ijūl”

Kaushal introduced himself, as he held out his hand for Altair to shake.

“Altair, son of Umar” Altair introduced himself, as he grabbed Kaushal’s arm —An Aruna custom. Before pointing at Bhakshar’s tiny frame. “This is Bhakshar”

Kaushal smiled before crouching down, to speak to Bhakshar.

“I hear you're like me, son of Dhanvin. But are you?” The Sage asked.

“I am” Bhakshar answered, a little less scared. Standing up, once again to face Altair. Kaushal spoke.

“Come, this boy is indeed Kou’s Ijūl. I felt his presence right now. We have much to discuss”

And so, after dusting themselves off Altair and Bhakshar followed Kaushal.


	11. The Prophecy

**_Chapter 9: The Prophecy_ **

 

It was early morning when Bhakshar woke up, yesterday it had been a long day for him...the best part of it, was talking to the panthers.

From where he was, it was clear that both, Altair and Kaushal were asleep.

“Hey Tuk, wake up!” Bhakshar whispered to a cub nearby.

Said cub just rolled over and kept on sleeping, Bhakshar slowly stood up and then walked over to Tuk...picking it up and carrying it outside.

The little cub growled in discomfort, and tried to wriggle away...only to fail.

“Hey it's okay….I just wanna see what's outside.”

The cub growled something, that made Bhakshar smile.

“Of course, I do….you tiny ball of fur” the boy replied as he set down the small panther.

Both cub and boy walked out and about the cave, sightseeing all the things that Bhakshar had missed the evening before.

“Does the Sage ever leave this place?”

“Grr..”

“Ok….so will I leave this place?”

“Grrr”

“That's good.” “How about you?”

“Grrr...rrr”

“Ummm…”

“I thought you'd be here”

A booming voice interrupted Bhakshar’s and Tuk’s conversation, making the boy jump.

“ I'm sorry, it was….his idea to explore” Bhakshar excuses himself by blaming the cub.

Tuk growled in response, he hadn’t done such thing….why was this boy trying to get him in trouble???

“Mhm….sure, anyway, Tuk didn't do such thing. You carried him out of the cave. I saw you” Kaushal replied, setting his hands on his hips.

Bhakshar looked down, embarrassed at being caught. Tuk growled something akin to laughter.

“I'm not mad at you. I've just come to collect you, very soon you will meet Kou” Kaushal said to the boy, as he noticed his demeanor.

“Really?, How?, When???” Bhakshar asked so fast that Kaushal had trouble understanding him.

“Now, now...come on. You’ll have your questions answered soon” Kaushal replied, as he couldn't help himself but to smile at the boy’s enthusiasm.

With that both, Bhakshar and Tuk followed the Great Sage.

It was mid-afternoon, when Altair gave Kaushal permission to start the ceremony.

“Alright, Bhakshar… I will open the seal now” Kaushal spoke, at an eye level with the boy.

“Will it hurt?” Bhakshar asked, he would never admit it but he was scared.

“No, don't worry.” Kaushal answered as he made Bhakshar lay down, in the Sage symbol in the ground.

“Okay.” Bhakshar answered, as he took a deep breath.

This was the first step, to showing everyone that he wasn't a monster.

That he could be a hero….just like his dad.

Kaushal looked at Altair, and when the Aruna nodded...he opened the seal.

As soon as Kaushal opened, the seal...Bhakshar blacked out.

When he woke up again, he was in a dark, dark, place….

“Where am I?” Bhakshar asked to the dark space, as if waiting for some sort of reply.

“In your consciousness, or more accurately mine”

A deep voice spoke.

Making Bhakshar jump in fright….

“Who….who's there?” Bhakshar asked as wildly spun looking for the voice.

The same voice was now laughing.

“I'm here you silly” the same voice spoke, and in that very moment Bhakshar felt himself being picked up.

“Ahhh”

Soon the small boy came face to face with a Jaguar…..but not just a Jaguar, THE JAGUAR.

Kou, Lord of Fire.

“I've waited a long time to meet you, Bhakshar. I'm Kou” the great cat -Kou- spoke as he brought his face closer to Bhakshar’s.

So close that could count his many whiskers.

“You're….Kou?” Bhakshar asked a little surprised, he had no clue what he'd expected….but he’d thought Kou would be scarier.

“Yes, why the question?” Kou spoke as he set down the boy, and changed to a smaller size.

“I thought….you'd be scarier?” Bhakshar stated with a raised eyebrow.

This got a laugh from Kou, who sat down mirroring Bhakshar’s position.

“Your father said the same thing” Kou spoke, “Even Ashura did!”

“I see why” Bhakshar said, with a small smile “People paint you as an incredibly powerful Jū, but in truth you're a nice Jaguar”

Kou laughed, and Bhakshar joined in. They took a moment to calm down, before Kou spoke again.

“Here” the great Jaguar, said as he stretched his paw towards Bhakshar.

It was curled in a fist.

Bhakshar, did the same. A couple of moments passed before they felt their bond.

Kou smiled, and so did Bhakshar.

“How will I hear you? Or see you?” Bhakshar asked, still fist bumping with Kou.

“This will let you talk to me anytime” Kou said as he signaled towards their fist bump.

“...I see” Bhakshar replied as kept his light gray eyes trained in the Jaguar.

“Well, its almost time for you to go back” Kou said break their fist bump.

“Do I have to?” Bhakshar asked feeling a little disappointed.

“You do.” Kou answered, “and Bhakshar?”

“Yes?” Bhakshar replied as he stood up.

“Just like I helped your dad, I’ll help you. It's on your destiny to become a great hero, even greater than your father” Kou answered as he placed his right paw of Bhakshar’s head.

“I believe in you, and you will achieve it.”

Those were the last words, Bhakshar heard Kou say before once again falling in a sort of dream.

About an hour had passed since Kaushal had opened the seal for Bhakshar, and the boy hadn't even stirred.

Which worried Altair immensely.

“He'll be back soon” Kaushal answered as he sharpened his sword.

Altair nodded, before pacing again. Said action got a few laughs from Kaushal.

“What is so amusing?” Altair asked, while stopping his pacing momentarily.

“If I if hadn't heard what happened to Dhanvin, I'd swear you were this boy's father….just based on the way you act” Kaushal answered, as he resumed sharpening his sword.

Altair said nothing, but stopped his pacing.

The two men waited for a couple more moments, before a groan came from Bhakshar’s direction.

Naturally, Altair practically bolted there….while Kaushal followed suit.

“I see you're back” Kaushal said as he crouched in front of the boy.

“How long I’ve been out?” Bhakshar asked, taking the water that Altair offered him.

“Here about an hour. It probably felt like less to you, there is no concept of time in a Jū’ consciousness; for they are eternal beings” Kaushal answered, as his eyes focused on Bhakshar’s they had changed.

Even though, said eyes still maintained their grayish color….they resembled those of a Jaguar more closely.

“Your eyes…” Altair spoke almost immediately, and then turned to Kaushal for answers.

“They will not stay that way, not forever anyway. His eyes will go back to normal, but they will always resemble those of a jaguar most closely….just like mine resemble those of a panther” Kaushal answered, showing Altair.

His eyes were still dark brown, but his pupils were panther like.

“I see..” Altair replied, a little confused. Before turning to Bhakshar once again, “What must he do now?”

“He will train, since his bond with Kou is strong and can now hear and see him….he'll need to learn to control accidental bursts of power” Kaushal said, as he helped the boy sit up.

“I understand.” Altair replied, “How long?” He then asked.

“A month, after that...It's Bhakshar’s responsibility” Kaushal answered.

The day after, Bhakshar had met Kou….his training had started.

Kaushal, was a strict and very demanding mentor….much like Altair, since he demanded his students would always train their hardest.

Between Ijūl fighting techniques, and some aspects of Guardian training that Kaushal had allowed Altair to include.

The month passed rather quickly.

It was late night, when Altair was still up and packing for their return back home….when Kaushal had a dream.

“Kaushal….”

A voice called, waking him up. The Sage quickly noticed that he wasn't on his cave.

“Yes, that’d be me” Kaushal answered, standing up in his dream “Who and where are you?”

The answers to his questions soon were answered. When a man in white robes, painted symbols on his tunic and a staff darker that lacquer approached him.

Kaushal just stood there, open mouthed….in surprise.

“You're the Sage of The 5 Truths….” Kaushal said before dropping to his knees, as a sign of respect.

However, the Sage...soon walked over to him and made him stand.

“I've come to you in this dream, for I have a Prophecy you must deliver to Bhakshar.”The Sage spoke, in a calm, even voice.

“What is this Prophecy, that I must deliver?” Kaushal asked, as he focused his complete attention on what the Sage had to say.

“Tell Bhakshar, that in the future he will meet a boy that will be the father….to this world’s savior” The Sage spoke, “That savior will be a blue eyed youth, who like his father and ancestor….will awaken Vijay. He'll bring peace to this hate and war ridden world, he'll bring back Kou’s and L’na brothers and sister.”

Kaushal nodded, even though inside he couldn't hide his incredulity….someone who would end all war and hatred.

Was that even possible?

Sensing Kaushal’s doubts, the Sage placed a hand on his shoulder and then spoke.

“You will believe this Prophecy….when you see it with your own eyes”

Kaushal then nodded, and so did the Sage, dissapearing.

Kaushal woke up the next day, it was early morning. Without missing a beat, he closed his eyes and concentrated on L’na’ energy.

“Hm?” L’na spoke “What has happened? Is this about the dream?”

“Yes” Kaushal answered, “Do you believe in this?”

“I do, The Sage is like a father to me” L’na spoke.

Kaushal nodded, but before he could ask or answer anything else...L’na spoke once again.

“I know its hard for you to believe on...this Savior. You lost much to war and hatred, but is that youth yet to be born….not worth a chance?”

Kaushal considered this for a moment, maybe L’na was right.

“You're right. I’ll believe wholeheartedly on this Savior, until I'm proved wrong” Kaushal answered, and L’na nodded before resting its head over its paws and going to sleep again.

Opening his eyes once again, Kaushal got up and dressed. He knew that Altair and Bhakshar would leave soon, he was also painfully aware that Bhakshar would be outside once again ‘exploring’ with Tuk.

Walking outside and finding Bhakshar was rather simple, much unlike what he'd expected.

From what Kaushal could tell, the boy was speaking to Kou.

So gently tapping his shoulder, Kaushal approached. Bhakshar turned.

“Can I sit here?” The Panther Sage asked politely.

“Yes, of course” the boy replied, moving to the side to make more space for the Sage.

“Last night I had a dream….” Kaushal started, and Bhakshar looked up.

“What was it about?” He asked curious.

“A Savior for this world, and a Prophecy for you” The Sage answered, his gaze looking far away.

“For me?” Bhakshar asked, feeling a little confused, “Why?”

“I still don't know...if I'll live long enough to see it, but the Sage of The Five Truths told me that you'll meet the father of this world's savior. That Savior will be a blue eyed youth, that will bring peace and the fallen Jū”

“A person will do all that?” Bhakshar asked, taken aback.

Surely, it seemed impossible….but not all that far fecthed.

Silence followed after, the Sage nodded.

“I think I know what I’m supposed to do” Bhakshar answered.

“What would that be?” Kaushal asked, he still didn't know if he was supposed to be more than a messenger...but maybe the Prophecy was for his young student.

“I think that once I meet the father of the savior I’m supposed to stand by him, and later his son. I think I'm supposed to become a Sage, just like you” Bhakshar answered, as he looked up at Kaushal.

“Maybe you are, but to become a Sage you must become very wise and try to understand people and their way of life” Kaushal answered, taken aback by how easily Bhakshar had come to a conclusion.

“I know...once I’ve proven that I’m a hero...just like mg father, I’ll go and travel this land. To look for answers” Bhakshar answered, with as much resolve he could muster.

Kaushal nodded, maybe he was only a messenger….but then again, his time had already passed...in the sunset of his life.

But a new sun, a new destiny arose in the horizon.

Because, it always darkest right before dawn.


	12. The Savior's Father

Chapter 10: The Savior’s Father

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Bhakshar and Altair had returned, Maria worried as always had chewed Altair out for not sending a message.

To which Darim, Self, Avinash and Bhakshar laughed about. For it was rather funny, Altair the Aruna chief getting chastised like a misbehaving child.

It was a couple days after the last of the snow had fallen, when each boy was assigned to a team. Luckily, Bhakshar and Darim ended up in the same team and after much swearing that he’d protect Bhakshar, Avinash had finally left Darim in peace.

The day had finally come, they were going to meet their new teammates.  
So as the two boys walked side by side, Bhakshar asked him if he knew whom would their teammates be.

"I got no idea, Dad doesn't tells me everything you know” Darim answered, as he watched the way some adults still glared at Bhakshar, but the younger boy paid that no mind.

Talking to Kou, had made him see that even though the path to becoming someone his people looked up, was to be shrouded in darkness….he would walk it, and he'd never be alone. Again.

“I know….but couldn't you at least take a quick peek?” Bhakshar asked, with a tiny smirk in his mouth.

Darim only made a face, before flicking the younger boy’s forehead….

“If only sneaking past Malik were easy” the older boy said, Bhakshar just grinned.

The two continued walking, it had been a few days ago that they had been given their weapons.

He carried a crossbow, while Bhakshar carried swords that resembled Ashura’s Twin Demon Desert Swords closely, Sef got an Aruna longsword and Avinash got a khanda.

Even though his mother's protests were loud and clear, she didn't complain much…afterall she’d been raised a warrior as well.

As the boys walked, they stopped to watch as two of the biggest bullies around, Karim and Aryan, pushing around a boy.

Seeing this, filled Bhakshar with anger...he knew what it was like to be pushed around and not be strong or willing enough to fight back.

“Leave him be” Bhakshar said to the older boys.

“Oh, it's the little monster… “ Karim said as he circled Bhakshar.

The other boy focused on Darim.

“First, I'm not a monster and second...let him be.” Bhakshar spoke, without fear.

“Or what?” Aryan asked in a mock tone.

However before Bhakshar could say anything, a sharp blade flew towards Aryan….cutting a gash in the side of his head.

“Ouch, damnmit!” The boy cursed and then turned around to see who'd thrown the blade.

It was another boy, a little taller than Darim….definitely a Kashmiri...his clothes had gold embroidery that made a lotus flower on his back.

Beside him, was a girl….Bhakshar swore he'd seen them both before.

Then it clicked, the boy’s name was Jayadeep. He was Kashmir’s prince, or….more exactly ‘banished’ prince.

“Oh you'll pay for that!” Karim roared as he charged towards Jayadeep, but the boy was fast...faster than Karim, for he moved out of the way in subtle movement, making Karim slam against a nearby wall.

There was too much speed and movement involved in Karim’s attack.

Jayadeep just used that against him, no need for punches or any other nonsense.

Without missing a beat, he saw the Kashmiri boy give Aryan a look which forced the older boy to flee.

“Ugh….crap” Karim cursed, as he tried to get up.

Bhakshar noticed the girl, Evie, smiled a little.

The Kashmiri boy then turned around and offered Karim his hand. But the older boy just slapped it away, and got up by himself….all the while glaring at Jayadeep.

“This is not over, you little pest….this poor excuse of a Kashmiri is not going save your sorry hide everytime” Karim said and just after he spit on the ground.

Before taking off full speed.Darim laughed a little, before ruffling Bhakshar’s hair.

“Who are you?” Darim asked, their two saviors.

“I'm Jay” The boy in the white robes said, stepping forward.

“Evie” the girl replied, as he approached them.

“Ah glad to see you're making friends already” A deep voice commented, Bhakshar and Darim turned around to see Malik leaning against a wall.

Malik then moved towards the kids, before adding.

“And enemies.”

“That was my fault” Jayadeep answered, and both Bhakshar and Darim turned around in disbelief.

Malik said nothing about the fight he'd just witnessed, but was secretly proud of Bhakshar.

“Anyhow...Evie, Jay. These are Bhakshar and Darim, they will be a part of your four man team from now on”

Bhakshar smiled a little, Jaydeep nodded, Evie just shrugged and Darim still looked at Malik in a complete shock.

Him? Of all people? He'd gotten thrown in the same team as the Kashmiri Prince?!?!

Malik gave Darim a look that told him to snap out of it…..but it did little to actually help the boy do so.

Then just as quickly as Malik had appeared, he vanished.

Leaving the newly formed team….to their own devices.


	13. 12 Years Later

_**Chapter 11: 12 Years Later** _

__

Many, many years had passed since Darim and Bhakshar had been assigned to their team, and so had things, both good and bad….

In the beginning, Darim was hostile towards the young Kashmiri beyond reasonable belief…..but Jayadeep had eventually earned Darim’s respect and even friendship.

But Darim wasn’t the only one who had developed feelings of admiration for the young Kashmiri Prince.

For Ethan’s daughter —Evie, had as well….though it was clear to Bhakshar from the start; that her feelings for Jayadeep ran deeper than she wanted to admit.

Being sent to missions all over the land, to help people that were oppressed or to take down evil, by powerful warlords and tyrants they had gained both wisdom and experience.

Twelve years had passed, now most of them were seventeen years of age; while Bhakshar the baby of the team had just turned fifteen.

But in twelve years….war and hate had only intensified, and at moments Bhakshar fervently wished to meet the father of the Savior.

Only he wasn't aware that….he already had done so.

The Toluks had become even bolder, often attacking the outskirts of Kharat’s -now, Duleep’s - kingdom.

Most of the Guardians had grown up to be excellent fighters, and it was only needed to mention their names to send the less experienced Toluk’s running home.

The Death Bringer The King of Swords, The Desert Demon,The Lord of Tigers, The Ghost, The Silent Shadow, The Destroyer

Those were names that inspired fear in the heart of the Toluks, many would have thought the bearers of such names to be seasoned soldiers.

But in reality, they were nothing but mere children. None older than twenty years of age. Forced into a harsh world, and forced to grow up…..for most without knowing what a childhood was, and for others without the warmth and love of family.

Just so those who came after them, wouldn't suffer in the same way.

 

The trees in the Singh Kingdom changed from the rich green to their golden colors, and fell from them.

It was autumn.

But while nature is always changing, the ways of the world had no such reasoning.

There was still war, hatred, pain.

As far as many were concerned…..no way to end it.

But Bhakshar knew better, the Great Sage of the Five Truths had given him a mission. It was his goal to finish it.

No matter what, he'd do it. Just like he'd proven not be a monster with the help of his team….and Kou’s.

Duleep’s kingdom experienced some peace after what he'd called an extremely turbulent year.

Young families, walked around with no fear…..for others who'd never had one, just like Jayadeep and Bhakshar, watched over them.

“Altair”

A voice prompted the Aruna to look up.

“Ah, welcome...your Majesty” Altair said, bowing slightly. But much like his own father, Duleep, made Altair stand.

“How can I help you?” Altair asked, good-naturedly. Duleep was a good man.

Better than those, who he had once called brothers.

“You remember, when I told about what the Kyrati had done?” Duleep asked, as walked to the walk in Altair’s study. The Aruna nodded “They want to sign a treaty….to avoid a war, despite their large numbers and fighting power...they fear you Guardians too much”

Duleep ended the sentence with a chuckle, as he watched his son -Neeraj- spar with his cousin, Jayadeep.

“I see” Altair answered whilst writing something in his codex, “Will you sign it?”

The young Maharaja seemed to consider that for a moment. Just like everyone else….he was tired of war, and it's children.

“I will. My advisors feel it would make me see as weak towards my seniors, after all my father earned the title of Punjab’s Lion” Duleep spoke, Altair nodded he understood Duleep’s predicament.

They had both grown up in an age of relative peace, with not so much war as their fathers but not much peace, either.

“I'm no advisor, but I'm no idle bystander. You father, Kharat did keep things under control through power….but how many times the Arunas, Dhar, and Singh were forced to fight only to push back the Toluks from our borders?” Altair said as he paced, “Maybe it's time to attempt another approach, if the Kyrats are willing to be reasonable…then there's no need to fight, but we both know the Toluks will not”

“I know, its not that what worries me” Duleep said as he looked back at Altair, “With my father relegating the crown to me, it's possible that Sahil will attack...that man is like a wolf, he waits….until the prey its weak, then strikes”

“So in that case, wouldn't an alliance with Kyrati be more beneficial?” Altair asked, Duleep smirked.

“Maybe, its time you become an advisor.” Duleep said, as he walked toward Altair and placed a hand on the Aruna’s shoulder “My friend”

Altair laughed at ease.

“Oh no, my good man….I'm just an stranger in strange lands” The Aruna replied.

Duleep nodded in understanding, he knew that many of his seniors and even his father's contemporaries had been against taking in the Arunas and Dhar. But his father had done it anyway.

“Well...I’ll make sure to not take any more of your time, dear friend” Duleep said as he turned towards the door, “But do tell Neeraj that he needs to work on his hand to hand combat”

Altair smiled, and then spoke.

“I will do. Please send your father my regards”

The young Maharaja nodded, and then stepped out.

Altair went back to writing in his codex.

 

“Okay, okay…..I'm done” Neeraj said as he tried to get back up, Jayadeep extended his hand.

Neeraj took it and used it to get up, he hated to admit defeat but, his cousin had earned that victory fairly.

Bhakshar sat nearby, eyes closed and breathing calmly.

In anyone's eyes, he would be meditating…..but, the young Aruna was talking to Kou.

“See, you almost caught Jay by surprise right there” Darim said as he left the place where he'd been leaning, and walked towards the ring.

Neeraj nodded, and then dusted himself off. Maybe it was true and just like their grandfather….he was better off as an archer.

“Maybe Dadaji was right about me, Jay” Neeraj said, “I think I'm better off as an archer”

“I wouldn’t question Dadaji’s judgment” Jayadeep replied, as he waited for his cousin to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Darim saw as Jacob approached Bhakshar… The younger teen still in deep conversation with Kou.Jacob carried a bucket of water, and planned on using it at all costs… The boys watched the scene unfold from the safe distance of the ring.The older boy flinged the water out of the bucket, but out of nowhere in particular….Kou’s cloak came out, and flicked Jacob out of the way.

“Ahhhhhh!!!!!” Jacob screamed as he flew out.

His flight only stopped when he slammed, full force…on one of the ring’s outer stone edges.

“Reasons Why You Don't Prank Bhakshar, part one” Darim said raising his arms up.

Neeraj and Jayadeep laughed, and Darim just stood there….scowling at Jacob; who lay as a heap on the floor.

Bhakshar had ended his ‘face to face’ conversation as he liked to call them, with Kou.

Obviously, Jacob still hadn't learned that Kou’s cloak could discern between a friend playing a prank or a foe.

Bhakshar stood up and then walked towards Jacob, only to find that Jayadeep was already helping him sit up.

“Ouch” Jacob groaned in pain, as he rubbed his head.

“Hate to say, but I'll say it again….Kou’s cloak can't tell the difference between a harmless prank and an actual threat” Bhakshar replied, as he stood there looking at Jacob.

“Well….I think it's about high time you teach it t...”

However before Jacob was allowed to finish his sentence, his sister, Evie punched his left shoulder with all her might.

“Ouch, shit” Jacob cursed, and the other boys laughed.

“You are a bigger idiot, that you look dear brother.” Evie said, as she fixed her garments.

Jacob only shot her a sour look, but said nothing else.

Everyone knew why….Evie was right, besides his density, Jacob also lacked maturity and a cool head.

Therefore his name, the Destroyer.

“Ah, well Kou says to me that he feels setting ominous is about to happen” Bhakshar said out of nowhere, surprising even Jayadeep….whom to say the least, had nerves of steel.

“What would this ominous thing, would be?” Neeraj asked, he’d learned that listening to Bhakshar’s premonitions bore fruit.

 

*Flashback*

“You shouldn't go play with Jacob today, Neeraj” Bhakshar spoke as he saw him passing nearby.

“Why?” Neeraj asked feeling a liltle annoyed.

“Kou says something will happen where you're going” Bhakshar answered looking up from his book just long enough.

“Look, it took me almost two hours to convince my dad to let me go” Neeraj said, “So I'm sorry, if I can't really not listen to you”

*End of Flashback*

 

After breaking his right arm in three places, Neeraj had learned that lesson.

“Well….I don't know, neither does Kou. He says that L’na might know” Bhakshar answered, from time to time he had this sort of visions from the future.

Or just overall bad feelings about something.

But he was no seer, so he didn't know or couldn’t know for sure.

“I think it's a good idea, if you go to Kaushal” Evie told Bhakshar. The boy nodded.

“Ah, so once again….Jacob tried to pull a ridiculous prank” Malik said from where he leaned against a wall.

The teens turned at the sound of his voice, once again wondering how the hell, he'd appeared there so quickly and…..suddenly.

Malik just smirked, and then pushed off from the shadowy wall.

“It was not a ‘ridiculous’ prank” Jacob said with a scowl.

Out of all the people he disliked the most, Malik and Jayadeep topped his list. Malik was a hardass, and well….Jayadeep was the guy his sister had a crush on, and seeing the way the acted towards each other made him mad.

They clearly liked each other…..so why the hell did they dance around each other that way?

“It was” His sister replied without missing a beat, or looking at him.

“Anyway, ridiculous or not….Altair wants to see Neeraj, Jayadeep, Darim, Bhakshar and you, Evie. On his study right now” Malik spoke, in his matter of factly tone.

“Hey! What about me?” Jacob asked, as he scampered up quickly.

“You and Kadar are being assigned to the border patrol” Malik said over his shoulder, as he was leaving.

As the rest of the teens headed for Altair’s study, Bhakshar gave Jacob a little shrug. Jacob just gave the younger boy a sour, sour look

But from far away, another hooded figure watched them……No, not all of them….just the young Kashmiri Prince.


	14. Kashmir's True King

**_Chapter 12: Kashmir’s True King_ **

  


“Mentor?” Jayadeep said as he entered the study.

“Yes, I'm here” Altair replied, as he got up from his desk and greeted the group.

“Why have you sent for us?” Bhakshar asked, as he heard Kou’s voice in his mind once again.

_“Something….ominous will happen….”_

“I want you to escort Neeraj to Kyrat….he’ll be the one carrying the treaty” Altair said as he gauged their reactions.

Neeraj looked utterly surprised, Evie and his son, Darim, did as well. Jayadeep, the more reserved of them nodded politely, but Bhakshar’s reaction was unreadable.

“Why me?” Neeraj asked, almost unbelieving of said fact.

“Well...you are Duleep’s eldest and only child, a future King.” Altair said, as his eyes scanned the familiar room “He says that you might find this experience, enlightening…about your future responsibilities”

Neeraj still looked surprised, just not as much.

“So when do we leave?” Jayadeep asked, making Altair smile.

 _Well, Ashir….this boy inherited your sense of responsibility and duty from you_.

“Today at midnight, if all goes accordingly” Altair said as he turned to his desk to hand Neeraj the treaty.

Bhakshar, still felt that something bad was going to happen….but said nothing. How he wished he was a about, Dream Walker.

“Here” their Mentor said as he handed the treaty to Neeraj, whom with the utmost care took the  scroll and put in his empty arrow quiver.

Altair nodded, and then spoke.

“You may go to get ready now, Jay stay here for a couple moments please”

The teens followed Altair's order and filed out the room, but Evie asked Jay if he would be okay with her eyes.The Kashmiri boy smiled, and then nodded. Just then the Aruna girl left.

“What is it, Mentor?” Jayadeep asked, as he waited for Altair to speak.

Altair turned and from some hooks in the wall of his study, he took off a sword. Before walking back to his student, Altair set the sword on top of his desk.

Even though Jayadeep was always cool and collected, and often a mediator between his less even headed teammates and friends.

He’d gotten Arbaaz’ curiosity....For he approached the desk and looked at sword.

“Do you know who's swords is this?” Altair asked, as he looked at his student.

“Naresh’s….the first Kashmiri king” Jayadeep answered looking up, “I thought this would be in Kashmir….so what's it doing here?”

“Your father, Arbaaz, this was his gift to your grandfather.” Altair spoke as he walked to the window, for anyone less observant….Jayadeep might have looked as if he showed no emotion.

But…..Altair could see it, the way that his student’s gaze dipped down at the mention of his father's name….the father he'd never met.

“Kharat, made me promise that I would give this to you….once you'd become a man and proved yourself” Altair said, looking at sword...and to think this boy’s father had once carried this.

“But I haven’t.” Jayadeep replied, this made Altair look up.

“You have…”

“I...really haven't”

“The day you were willing to lose your life to save a boy from the burning house” Altair said as he looked at his student….he was too modest.

“Still….I don't feel worthy of carrying this” Jayadeep answered, this surprised Altair. But soon he caught on to the double meaning of the boy’s words…

_“I don't feel worthy of carrying this”_

Altair exhaled, and then rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Jay….this is not about, not about if you'd never thought yourself worthy of anything. I knew your parents, both of them….they did everything to protect you….to keep you safe” Altair said, “They loved you, they still do. You are and will be everything to them, you're their legacy”

He watched as the boy, reached for the handle of the sword….his eyes downcast.It was true, he'd never known any of his parents….he felt this emptiness inside.

That solitude, knowing that he'd been alone from the beginning...

“You're right…” Jayadeep said as he tested the weight of the sword in his hands. “I just hope….I can make them proud”

Altair smiled….he knew even though Jay had never had a family, he had always been kind...

But even the kindest of souls, possess the strongest of wills.

 

They boy took the sword and placed it in his back, from now on…..he'd only use Naresh’s sword...it was true, he was his parent’s legacy.

After doing so, Altair finally let him go.

Jayadeep walked out of his mentor’s study, slowly and pensively…..so enthralled he was in his thoughts that he almost missed Evie. During all the conversation between them, Evie had been leaning against a wall….she'd waited for him.

“What happened?” She asked, concerned. In all the time she’d known Jayadeep he’d always been quiet, and lost inside his own thoughts.

She didn't need to ask him to know why...she just knew, just like every other Aruna did.

“Nothing” Jayadeep replied, as he kept on walking, “Altair just gave me Naresh’s sword”

Evie walked on with him, but stole a glance over his shoulder...the sword _was_ beautiful.

But soon her eyes returned to his face….seeing him this way hurt her, a lot more than she wanted to admit to herself or anyone.

In the deepest parts of her heart….she knew to be in love with this boy. Even though she'd deny such things in broad daylight.

_‘Don't let feelings ever cloud your judgement, Evie’_

Those had been her father’s words when he'd noticed that his daughter was getting a little too close with Jayadeep.

“Are you ready for our mission, Jay?” Evie asked, changing the topic of the conversation.

“I am. I hope the rest of the team are too” Jayadeep replied, and then turned to address her...almost making her run into him, not that she would have minded “I'm going to need every one of you out there”

“I know” Evie replied, as she desperately tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Jayadeep smiled.

It was a small smile….but beautiful nonetheless, and before Evie could say anything else he reached across the space between them.

His right hand carefully tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Evie averted her eyes, moments like this made her want to drop all the walls around herself….

Even now, it still surprised her, that with such small actions...were able to disarm her.

That small moment, soon ended...when the warning signal started….

It was enough to snap them back to focus.

Running off in the direction where the signal was coming from...they saw Kou’s cloak cover Bhakshar entirely, taking the shape of a huge Jaguar.

That was the moment when Jayadeep realized that this was just not an ordinary Toluk raid, it was a full on attack.

Bhakshar was taking most of the foot soldiers and cavalry by himself….the only thing protecting him, Kou’s cloak. Neeraj and Avinash positioned the archers with longbows, as the last line of defense. Darim and Kadar had climbed up the rock outcrops with their archers and rained a hellfire of arrows the Toluk.

Unsheathing his sword, Jayadeep slashed down the few Toluks that managed to make it out the rain of arrows.

Before moving up, and helping the other close combat experts….Jacob was already there, he was disabling most of the Toluks with his fists before ending them with his cane sword.

But one snuck up behind him, Jacob unaware of the danger...knowing that a throwing knife wouldn’t hit its mark, Jayadeep flicked his kukri across the battle induced chaos. As if the wind had wanted nothing more than to the attacker dead, it hit the man...making him fall just a couple of meters before he reached Jacob.

Jacob looked back bewildered, and then to his left...he saw Jayadeep give him a brief nod before going back to stopping the rest of the Toluk.

Seeing as Evie was in a bit of trouble, Jayadeep ran over to her…

“I'll cover your back!” He yelled, over the cacophony of sounds.

“Just like when we were kids!?” Evie asked, her devilish smile showing.

“Absolutely!” He replied as he sheathed his sword, and took out his two other kukris.

The group that had swarmed them….then pounced and it took all of their will, and focus to not get killed.

Meanwhile, Bhakshar  divided some of his power to create a barrier around the Singh kingdom...it was something he'd been practiced, every day since he had somehow used the same technique by accident.

An grateful accident that had saved Jayadeep’s life...from the blade of Rajasthani soldier.

‘Kou, can you still handle this?’ Bhakshar asked the Jū.

_‘Yes, I can!’_

Kou answered, as he made his Jaguar shaped cloak slam the ground with both paws. Many of the Toluk fell to this, making them easy prey for the fearsome Guardians.

Still, it bothered Bhakshar that he wasn't able to spot any leader amongst them….so far everyone he'd killed or injured was only a soldier. Unknown to Bhakshar, the general watched the event unravel….from the treeline.

 

“Rughal, I think we have seen enough” a man, probably in his late forties said to a teenager. That teenager was... Rughal of the Northern Mountain.

A pure blooded Toluk, Indra’s reincarnation… just as power hungry and ruthless, if not….more.

“No, we came here for the blue eyed child….we aren't leaving until we find it and kill it” Rughal replied, turning around “Besides, this is a good way to see how much power my other half truly has”

The older man, just left but did as he'd been told...Rughal was believed to have killed the last Toluk king with his eyes.

Looking down at his left palm, he could see as Indra's mark...a  quarter moon glowed.

“I will patiently wait until we fight again….brother” the young general said as he closed his left hand in a fist.

 

It was getting harder and harder for the Guardians to push back the Toluk….especially for Bhakshar, who was dividing his energy between protecting Duleep’s kingdom and fighting the attackers.

So with the last of his strength he called Kaushal….hoping that he could last until he got there.

“His power is faltering!” A soldier yelled at the top of his lungs, “Get into the city, now!!!’

_‘Kou….can you still manage to hold the barrier up?’_

_‘Just barely...if L’na doesn't gets here in a couple more minutes both of us will drop’_

Bhakshar put all of his strength on keeping the Toluk out, even if it sent him into a deep dream like state….he would protect his people.The Dhar, and the rest of able bodied Arunas step out the barrier and used everything they had to help Bhakshar push back the attackers.

From makeshift weapons, to real ones.

Minutes of fighting trickled by….but to Bhakshar they felt like hours. Just as the boy was about to drop from exhaustion… The Great Panther Sage, appeared.

In the form of a vicious blizzard, said blizzard killed many of the Toluk….but left the other fighters unharmed.

Just as Bhakshar was falling to the now snowy ground, Kaushal caught him.

“You called me, but it seems your people had everything under control” Kaushal said as he set the boy down in the snow.

Kou fully left Bhakshar’s body, but stood close by nonetheless.The Panther Sage, was immediately covered by L’na’ cloak.

 _‘Brother….take care of the boy and protect the kingdom, Kaushal and I will handle this’_ L’na spoke through their psy connection to her brother….Kou.

Kou nodded before picking up Bhakshar, and setting him inside the barrier, using all of his power, Kou made the barrier stronger.The Toluk that hadn't been killed by the blizzard, stood up from the snow...murderous looks on their faces.

“Your loss” Kaushal said as he called his Ijūl weapon, L’na’ Staff of Blizzards.

The Ijūl charged forward, this froze some of the Toluk in fear while others openly ran for the relative safety of the tree line.

Where Rughal killed them, for their cowardice.

The Guardians were the ones to follow Kaushal….he was going to need support.

Seeing as they had nowhere to go, the rest of the Toluk that still were alive...charged.

Kaushal then took the Staff of Blizzards and after raising it for a moment…..black, angry snow clouds covered the sky….then the Sage drove down the Staff in the ground with such force it shook the Earth.

Soon…..a great, ferocious blizzard came, it was impossible to see anything.

But while the Toluk tried to escape, and in the process trampled each other….The Aruna could hear L’na’ voice clear and loud.

As expected from the Lord of Blizzards, L’na could see exactly where each one of the enemies where…..

L’na, the Lord of Blizzards pointed them right to the Toluk….in a matter of minutes the pristine white snow, ran red.

 

Rughal watched in anger as the Jū known as L’na tore his army to  shreds, with the Aruna's help.

“Sir?” A soldier asked the young general, “Your orders?”

“Retreat the rest of the army. Kill all the deserters” Rughal said without batting an eye.The soldier nodded, then left. To make his general’s orders obeyed.

It was a couple of minutes before the blizzard cleared...leaving just as quickly as it had appeared.

Upon seeing that once again, the Guardians had driven back the Toluk...there were cheers from the people in.the kingdom.

Praising their saviors, some of the Guardians cheered as well.

But Kaushal was the only one to not join in…..he'd felt a great evil.

Indra’s reincarnation, he'd been there….amongst the other Toluk.

But definitely not….in the battlefield.

 _‘You won't bring chaos to this world no more….Indra”_ Kaushal thought, as he looked back where Ashura was now being helped by his brother and Jayadeep.

_‘This time….he's going to stop you’_

For the rest of the day, all the Aruna, Dhar and Guardians were extremely cautious.

They still had no idea as to how an army of that size had been able to pass almost unnoticed, their guards hadn’t been attacked.

Even though the Guardians had come out victorious, it was not reason for celebration.

Everyone felt the same apprehension…

_How long until the Toluk did manage to break through?_

Night came, and like most nights; Altair was once again in his study...cataloging missions and assignments,but…..then, by sheer coincidence.

 _He saw a hooded figure move towards the palace_.

In the short time, Duleep had been Maharaja…countless assassins had tried to kill him; and at that point, he didn't put it past anyone to make an attempt on the King's life.

While it seemed like the regular AssassinA Altair felt there was something about that one that prompted the Aruna to follow the shadow.

So Altair, The Desert Eagle, followed the menacing shadow into the palace. Somehow the shadow was able to avoid all the guards, and still slip inside….unnoticed.

It had an air of knowledge and arrogance, around himself, but Altair was able to catch the supposed  before he reached Duleep’s bed chambers.

“Stop!” The Guardian said as he unsheathed his sword.

Assassin or not...taking chances was not on the list of things he was going to do tonight. The hooded figure did stop, but said nothing….Altair felt his years as a soldier and later a Guardian, filling his body with adrenaline.

The Aruna kept his eyes trained in the hooded figure, his right hand ghosting over his short sword.

The figure pushed it’s hood back...before lifting up its face.

“Is this a way to greet a friend?”

Altair was left speechless as he stared at the face of someone he'd thought dead for the last twelve years or so.

It was Arbaaz.

“You….how are….?” Altair asked, if he wasn't any stronger he would have dropped his sword.

“All good questions” Arbaaz replied, as he approached his friend, “How's my son?”

That last part made Altair stiffen.

“Why do you care?” Altair asked stepping back, “You left him, he doesn't even remembers what _you_ or his _mother_ look like” The Aruna spit out  that last part with pure anger.

“You know why”

“To save a broken kingdom”

“Kashmir is my home. I owe my father's memory at least fighting for it” Arbaaz reploed, giving Altair a cold look.

Altair just shook his head and then scoffed.

“It's been over fourteen years since you left your son, in that time you haven't even changed.” Altair spat, “He's never known the warmth of a mother or the love of a father, because of your ‘dharma’”

Arbaaz gazed down, it was true.

“And now...I can't believe you want to see him?” Altair said as he tried to keep his anger in check, “If you cared you would have at least come to see him once….once! _I had to lie to Kharat because of you_!”

Huffing in annoyance, Arbaaz said “It tore me apart leaving my own son….I have been here more times than you think, _I had to watch him grow up an orphan_ ”

This seemed to calm Altair just a little for The Aruna still looked like he would attack him at any moment.

“I thought you were dead” Altair said, “After you stopped sending missives...I thought Kashmir’s panther had finally met it’s end”

“Well...you had the wrong mentality…” Arbaaz answered, the paused “It's better if we go somewhere else...can't be too careful”

Altair nodded in understanding, there was not a bigger threat than Sahil’s spies.

For everyone’s safety...but mostly Jayadeep’.

The two walked out of the palace, still standing a safe distance apart.The tension in the air, hung like a thick blanket.Each one worried by their thoughts and battling their own demons.

“I suppose you're a bearer of bad news” Altair commented, as he walked on.

“I'm afraid so” Arbaaz replied.

The deposed Kashmiri king knew full on well, that he deserved Altair’s anger…..for he'd chosen his duty over his family. But _he'd only done so in order to secure a better future for his children_.

“Then what are your news?” Altair asked as he walked on….uncaring if his companion could keep up with his brisk pace.

“Riots were started by Mohan….and the other Tikoo and Dhar that stayed in Kashmir “ Arbaaz said as his light amber eyes scanned the deserted street “He created a vigilante group, and they tried to kill Sahil. But failed, the perpetrators were executed like cattle. After that, the riots begun...about the time I'd stopped sending missives”

“I see, even then, they have made more progress than you have in 14 years” Altair replied.

Arbaaz felt the smooth jab, stopping in front of Altair, he spoke.

“Do you think I like the fact my son had to grow up, like an orphan..?”

“Apparently, yes. You could and should have stayed.” Altair said through clenched teeth.

“Do you think I could look my son in the eyes, if I would have left Kashmir without even looking back?” Arbaaz asked, his eyes set in hard stare.

Altair said nothing….just pushed past him and kept on walking, but stopped only a few paces away from him. Without looking back, he said.

“Today, when I handed him Naresh’s sword….he said that he hoped to make you proud, but I wonder….do you even deserve that, Arbaaz?” The Kashmiri said nothing to that comment, so Altair huffed and then kept on walking.

Arbaaz just stood there, looking at back of a man whom he'd once called brother.

 

Soon Arbaaz also left, there was someone else who knew he was alive and well.

Ethan.

Moving as quietly as a panther in the hunt, Arbaaz crossed most of the lower citadel….before arriving to Ethan’s house.

Landing as quietly as possible on the roof, and then entering through a window….the Kashmiri found himself once again at the wrong end of a sword.

“It’s me” He said, pushing the sword's sharp edge away from his body.

“I suppose Altair is fuming, then” Ethan said, before coughing up a storm.

“Yes, and I recall telling you to take better care of yourself if you want to see your children grow up” Arbaaz said, placing a hand on Ethan's back.

Ethan said nothing, but stood up.

“What's there to see?” He asked, “Jacob and Evie are all grown, Cecily is dead”

Arbaaz shook his head, even now Ethan pinned Cecily’s death on his children….During Kashmir’s fall, she’d done what any mother would….protect her children with her life.

“I have bad news…” Arbaaz started as he listened for any sound.

“They are both sound sleep” Ethan replied, a little annoyed that Arbaaz had stopped mid-sentence.

Arbaaz then relaxed a little, but still kept an ear out….he'd heard something.

He was right.

From the other side of the wall, Evie was crouched, listening….

 _‘Who's that?’_  Evie thought as she kept on listening….

Ethan then sat down, and invited Arbaaz to do the same.

“So what are your news then?” Ethan asked, while looking at the fire.

“Kashmir is drowning in chaos….ever since Mohan and his group of vigilantes tried to kill Sahil; there has been nothing but upheaval” Arbaaz replied, in a dismal tone.

“So?” Ethan said, as he stoked the fire “There's nothing you or anyone can do”

“No” Arbaaz replied, shaking his head “I have to fight for Kashmir, even if it means my death. I owe it to my father”

Ethan just huffed

“Now I see why your father chose to make you a king, instead of your brother…..you're loyal, to a fault” The Aruna told the Kashmiri.

Arbaaz said nothing in reply, instead just stared at the fire.

“It's more than just being loyal to a fault” The Kashmiri answered, “I wanted to and went back because, if I'm ever to look at my son in the eye….I rather not have him think me a coward”

“You should have just stayed” Ethan replied, while cleaning his sword, “That boy is so much like you….and Pyara. Also….even though he's quite reserved about what he feels...its no secret he cares deeply about, Evie. I would even dare say that Jayadeep loves her”

Hearing such statement, made Evie blush furiously at the other side of the wall, _they were just friends couldn’t people comprehend that?_

Arbaaz half smiled, while still looking at the flames.

“Is that so?”

“It is"

“Do tell”

“Unlike you….he's a real gentleman, and I believe he has charmed Evie without trying…..of course, I've done all that is on my power to keep her away from him.” Ethan answered, flatly.

Arbaaz just shook his head, a small smirk still resting on his face.

“Why?” The Kashmiri asked.

“Because, the last thing I want is someone breaking my daughter's heart….the same goes for Jacob” Ethan replied, without looking up. Arbaaz considered the answer for a moment, before asking something else.

“But, in truth….besides being your daughter's only distraction, how's my son like?”

The question made Ethan smile a little, something he didn't do often.

“A fool…..with his heart in the right place” The Aruna replied. Arbaaz smiled softly….how he wished to meet and get to know his son.

Fourteen years…..and the last he remembered, was nothing but a little boy with innocent and wide golden-amber eyes.

Standing up without a word, Arbaaz then spoke to his old friend.

“Ethan, I know...that ever since Cecily died….you are very protective of your children. But I can promise you, my son….Jayadeep, he isn't going to hurt Evie….in any way”

Ethan nodded, before looking up.

“Maybe, maybe not” Ethan replied “I guess he's earned the benefit of the doubt”

“Indeed, old friend” Arbaaz said, while patting Ethan on his right shoulder “I'll see myself out”

“Be careful...Arbaaz” Ethan replied.

“Will be” Arbaaz replied, looking over his shoulder.

“I will look out for your boy….along with Altair” Ethan said, before Arbaaz left.

The way he'd come, like a child of the night…..soon a thick fog covered all trails….and all of the Singh kingdom.

 

From her hiding place, Evie heard her father retiring for the night.

It would have been easy, going back to sleep….but after listening to the exchange between her father, and that man.

She just couldn't, if the man -Arbaaz- truly was Jayadeep’s father….then she had to tell him.

For all the time that they had been together, she’d seen….just how much the amber eyed boy yearned to have a family.Leaving her spot silently, just like the  shadow she’d become….she retrieved her weapons and cloak.

Soon enough, she left her home and ran over the roofs of the lower citadel...only one direction in mind.

The palace.

She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her…..like her entire life depended on it.

However, just before reaching the palace...a large shadow appeared in from to her, forcing her to make a quick stop and take her fighting stance.

The last thing on her mind had been enemies.

 _“Not one of your brightest moments, Evie” She_  thought, while sizing up the shadow.

“Let me pass” She said, without an ounce of fear in her voice.

Silence….was her only answer.

Preparing herself for a difficult fight, she took a better stance and eyed the shadow.

“I'm not to fight you” The shadow finally spoke.

“Why should I believe you?” Evie asked, while keeping an eye on it.

“We want the same thing” the shadow said, without waver “to protect Kashmir’s Prince”

Evie faltered for a moment, on her stance…but recovered fast enough.

Thinking like the warrior she was, she had expected the shadow to attack her during her small moment of weakness.

But….it hadn't, which was odd.

Before Evie could think of a way to deal with the unknown persona in front of her, the shadow removed its hood.

Evie felt paralyzed...there were two light -almost golden colored- amber orbs looking back at her.

She immediately recognized the man...his resemblance to Jayadeep was uncanny.

_‘This must be Jay’s dad…and the true heir to Kashmir’s throne, Arbaaz’_

Silence filled minutes passed by….even though in reality a very short time happened to pass, Evie felt like it had been an eternity.

Arbaaz spoke, “You're Cecily’s spitting image…..of course, with your father’s temperament…”

Evie did not dare reply, in truth she doesn't knows how was she is supposed to answer..

“How are you alive? Every Aruna and Dhar scream at the top of their lungs that you’re….dead….”

Those are the first words Evie is able to stammer out, after the very same person the whole Aruna clan thinks a phantom….has spoken to her. Arbaaz smiled, or so Evie thought….for the fog was thick and the moon made for a poor source of lighting.

“I am, in a sort of way….nothing but a phantom, part of a tale” Arbaaz replied, at Evie’s words “But right now, I'm pressed for time….so I'll ask only one thing of you”

Evie nods, of course….there are far more important things that satisfying one’s curiosity, for someone like Arbaaz.

“What would it be?” Evie asks, torn between wanting and dreading to know.

“Please….whatever you do, keep my son away from Kashmir” Arbaaz told her, as he pulled up his hood….covering his face once again.

Evie nods, and tries to keep her curiosity at bay….but she fails.

“Why?” She finally asks, giving in to the nagging feeling in her stomach.

“Sahil, is hunting…..he's not going to stop until he's found him” Arbaaz replied, in a hushed tone.

Evie wants to ask so many more questions….like _Why her? Why, Why, Why?_

But out of the plutonian night…. a strong gust of wind blew, dazzling her.

For when she looked at the place where Arbaaz had stood...he was gone.

Feeling a little more terrified than usual, Evie immediately fled the place….like if were cursed.Crossing the lower citadel in record time, and entering her home in utter silence; she walked to her bed, still shaking.

After laying down on it, the young Aruna girl….fell in a tousled sleep.

Full of nightmares.

 

But she wasn't the only one who dreamt of fire, ashes and blood that night.

For Bhakshar…..saw what was to happen, soon.

Very soon.


	15. ...Of Angels and Demons

**_Chapter 13: ….Of Angels and Demons_ **

  


The sky started morphing from its dark blue color, into more rosy and orange hues….signaling the break of dawn.

Bhakshar woke up...feeling completely drained of any kind of energy.

All throughout the night he had ssen nothing, but nightmares —just about every kind of them….rolled up in one.

_‘Kou? Do you feel as tired as me?’_

The Aruna boy asked the wise Jaguar, as he stood up shakily.

_‘No, but rest assured….I'll lend you my energy’_

The Fire Jaguar answered, promptly.

Without questioning as to why.

For there was no need….he'd also seen the nightmares, through Bhakshar’s eyes.

_‘Thanks, Kou’_

Bhakshar replied, as he leaned against his bed firmly….last thing he wanted to do was fall.

There he waited for Kou’s energy to lift him, as he tried to make sense of the things he'd seen on his dreams the night before.

The carnage, and destruction he'd witnessed on his dream had been hellish...to say the least. He knew dreams was a way that the Sage communicates with the Ijūl….but, it didn't make sense to him.

He hadn't seen the Sage.

Or heard his voice.

 _‘Don't think too hard, Bhakshar’_ Kou said, as he stretched _‘I don't want you to end up hurting yourself’_

_‘Shut up you overgrown cat!’_

Bhakshar shot back at Kou...sometimes, the Jaguar could be unbearable.

Kou replied nothing, but made a noise akin to a laugh, or whatever felines thought of as a form of laughter...

This made Bhakshar roll his eyes, before getting ready; he couldn't and wouldn't be late today, of all days.It had been a while since, his team had gotten assigned a big mission...and to say the least, Bhakshar was excited.

For he loved to travel, meet new people and learn their ways.

Since he'd promised his Ijūl mentor, Kaushal, to travel the land and gain wisdom to become a Sage.

Moving in thorough room as silent as a mouse, the young Ijūl collected his gear and robes. Whilst making sure to not disturb Sef or his older brother, Avinash.

They had both come back from a long mission the night before, and had gone to bed without eating. Which told Bhakshar all he needed to know about their energy levels.

For neither of those boys were to ever refuse food, in any shape or form.

Just as Bhakshar pulled on his earth colored robes, he became aware that Darim was nowhere to be seen.This didn't worry the younger boy, his adoptive older brother had the….rather annoying habit of being ridiculously early to everything.

_‘The early bird always gets the worm, Bhakshar…’_

Sheathing his twin demon swords, in the harness on his back, and shortly after making his bed; the young Aruna left his room through the window.

Since at the early hour it was certain his adoptive parents would be setting up equipment for the novices, in the training grounds. Walking through the deserted streets, he once again centred all of his mental energies into figuring out the meaning of his dreams.

But somehow the darkness and evil present in them prevented him from making sense of them.

The autumn on the Singh kingdom brought gusts of ice cold air, which kept people inside their house until a later hour.

Therefore most children slept late before helping their parents with chores or going to train with their peers.

Only very few kids were out and about in the cold weather, which preludes the harshness of the winter that was to come.Those kids were referred to as the Invisible Children…orphans since birth, whom no one wanted to take of, always stealing and doing what they could to survive.

Bhakshar understood them, each and everyone of them….for he'd been one of the Invisibles too. Most of said kids had earned valuable skills during their harsh life in the cold and unforgiving streets….said skills had allowed most of them to be able to train as future Guardians, while the less lucky had died due to cold….and inanition.

Over the years, he'd come to befriend some of them...even to become a sort of brotherly figure to them.

Such was the case with a boy, named Jivan.

Jivan was three years his junior, and had come to see him as an older brother; something that Bhakshar was rather happy about.

Since Avinash was his older brother he'd never really gotten the chance to ever be able to show his brother that he was in fact very capable to taking care of himself and others.

“Big brother!”

A child's voice, yet to deepen; reached Bhakshar’s Jaguar like ears, and prompted him to turn around...there was Jivan standing with a small smile on his face.

“Jivan” Bhakshar called the boy's name happily, as he watched the younger one make his way to him.

“Big brother” Jivan said as soon as he hugged his ‘brother’.

“Well, you're up early” Bhakshar said, crouching down a bit, just like his dad; Bhakshar had grown to be just as tall as Darim in a few months time.

Making him seem older than he actually was.

“Yes, of course” Jivan replied letting go off his brother “I have been assigned my first mission”

“And? What would it be?” Bhakshar asked the younger boy, as he stood up.

“I’ll be getting my hawk today….and some tracker training” Jivan answered looking up at him.

“That is good” Bhakshar replied, ruffling Jivan’s light brown hair. “My first mission was Cavalry Assistance ”

“I wish I'd gotten that…” Jivan said as he frowned slightly, “But then again, I'm not a great rider as you are...so I guess the Mentor has the reason once again”

Bhakshar smiled and then asked Jivan if he wanted to walk with him. Soon the two boys walked together to the place where Jivan needed to report for his first assignment.

“Are you nervous, little brother?” Bhakshar asked, as they walked slowly….no sense on rushing and then standing out in the cold.

“A little, but our team leader always said that our team was composed of very apt trackers” Jivan answered, as he tightened one of the straps that held his sword; on his back.

Bhakshar allowed him to struggle on his own for a moment, before helping Jivan.

“Thanks, big brother” The younger boy replied.

Bhakshar smiled in response, just then the two boys settled in a comfortable silence. They soon arrived to where the rest of Jivan’s four man team awaited, two other kids were already there.

The team captain showed no sign of appearing just yet.

“I see you got Khaleel as your team captain” Bhakshar said, with a little laugh “He is always fashionably late”Jivan only made a face, he didn't need to hear that from big brother.

“Yeah, yeah….still, he's a good captain” Jivan said a little defensively, this made Bhakshar smile wider.

Crouching down, and leveling to his brother….eye to eye. He spoke.

“I know he is, a true Aruna to the boot….but arriving early does make a difference every once in awhile”

“You're right” Jivan replied, pulling his hood over his head.

“Be careful” Bhakshar told Jivan before the younger joined his teammates.

“Of course, big brother. You take care as well” Jivan replied, with a smile; before taking off to going his teammate.

Bhakshar smiled, and after casting a look over his shoulder….he climbed up the nearest building and took off to meet his team.

Unlike Khaleel, he wasn’t about to show up late. Mostly because he was always punctual to a fault, but also because he knew Jay would string him like a deer.

Punctuality had always been one of the young  Kashmiri’s strong points….along with kindness and loyalty.

Bhakshar ran across the rooftops, full speed….fully enjoying the feeling of wind hitting his face, ruffling his earthen colored robes and dark brown hair.

The very same robes that distinguished him as an Aruna, more importantly….the symbol on the back of his jacket, showed he was Kou’s Ijūl.

The symbol had been Ashura’s, it was a Sun…..it represented what Kou’s domain was.

Light.

Life.

New Beginnings.

Ever since meeting Kou he’d been proud to wear Ashura’s symbol….and honor it’s meaning. As he approached the Guardians quarters he slowed his pace….and eventually climbed down from the roofs to the street.

The Singh kingdom bustled with life, men and women moved about their morning routines….wrapped in warm clothing.

Maybe times were bad, but unlike many kings...both, Duleep and Kharat were kind, but firm rulers.

While they maybe couldn't help all the Invisible Children, they always made sure food made it’s to everyone's belly and things were evenly distributed.

“Bhakshar” A voice, tired from age and deep; called out the young teenager’s name.

Turning around while, just barely getting out of the way of a couple of kids...light gray eyes landed on a Braham.

“Peace and Safety, wise elder” Bhakshar spoke solemnly, as he bowed.

“Ach, get up boy….I should be the one bowing to you” The old holy man replied.

At that Bhakshar smiled, it was true….over the years he’d fulfilled his promise and brought back honor to his father’s name.

He had become a hero, not only to the Arunas….but to the other Kashmiri tribes, The Dhar and Tikoo and a legend in the eyes of the Singh.

“But you can't even see, wise elder. Besides, I don't want you hurting yourself...by accident” Bhakshar said with a small smile. His humoristic comment made the old Braham laugh.

“Yes, indeed...a sad thing” The Old man replied, while nodding gravely.

The man in front of Bhakshar had been a scholar in Kashmir...a holy man, for he’d been chosen by one of the Jū, E’Ahul the great wolf….to spread knowledge.

But much like others….Sahil had been within inches of killing him, but the _bastard_ had thought taking his eyes would be a fitting punishment. Bhakshar said nothing...but understood the old man’s sadness.

_For what was life if you couldn't see and appreciate the colors of the things around you?_

“I hear you shall part to Kyrat to sign the peace” The Holy man told him, Bhakshar laughed lightly.

“Oh, wise elder….I will not be signing anything, I’m only a stranger….in strange lands” The young man answered.

“Ah...yes, but so was the Sage and his sons” the old man said, “Now look around you boy….and tell me who doesn't speaks of the Sage?”

Bhakshar did as the holy man asked him, and using his sharp hearing….he heard it.

“Indeed”

The old man nodded before speaking again.

“Now...I shall give you a small token, it belonged to your father”

“Really!?”

“Yes”

The wise man replied, with a small smile at the boy’s reaction. His fingers, aching with age -but nimble still- looked for the token through his things on the small desk.

Being highly educated, the old scholar was helped to do what he liked the most, teaching.

He'd been a master to all the first generation Outlander Guardians.Setting the bar….very highly for all those who desired to follow in his footsteps.

Fourteen years Dhanvin’s senior, he'd seen Bhakshar and Avinash be born and even taken part in Bhakshar’s sealing ceremony.

A rare and wonderful thing….which only Arunas from the main branch and a few trusted individuals could witness. Amongst the first wave of refugees that escaped Kashmir…and for his troubles, Sahil….had taken his eyes.

Leaving him blind, but as once E’Ahul had told him _‘Even in darkness...there is light’_

For even if his eyes could not see...his other senses, would become his eyes.

“Ah, here it is”

The Braham said as he gently cleaned the necklace, even without his eyes; the man could feel Bhakshar’s awe.

For the necklace was indeed a thing deserving of awe.

Finely crafted from Jade, and made into the shape of a Jaguar to the finest of details, such as the whiskers and fangs. Dangled from a simple cord, made from leather.

It’s complementing appearance as well as well as meaning were small testaments to Dhanvin’s personality.

“What do you think?” The man asked, curious.

“It’s….beautiful” Bhakshar answered, still in awe “When did my father gave to you?”

“Ah, if my memory allows me...it was a couple days before the Darkest Night” The Brahman replied, Bhakshar nodded seriously.

“Here, it’s yours” The old man said, while handing the necklace to Bhakshar. The young man took the necklace off of the elder’s hands, and studied the pendant.

Smiling a little, the Braham patted Bhakshar’s arm affectionately.

“Thank you, wise elder” Bhakshar replied in a thankful tone, the old man smiled.

“Now, be on your way…”He said, waving at the Quarter’s direction “Peace and Safety be with you, boy”

Bhakshar nodded, and once again thanked the old man….then he resumed his walking, just a lot faster now.

He was going to be late, if he didn't hurry.

The old man smiled, maybe his eyes weren't a part of him anymore...but some things, never changed.

 

Jayadeep looked out towards the street as he leaned against a nearby wall….the chilly morning was another prelude for the winter that was to come in a few months.

Accordingly to his grandparents, Kharat and Shireen. He'd been born during the winter, and much to everyone’s shock he hadn't cried.That had scared his mother, and father. One of the reasons why his father had been so terrified to hold him.

Over the years, he'd heard a great  many deal of things about both of his parents….to someone else it might have been enough, but sometimes, in his dreams...he was able to see them.

Or fragments of them, for if their faces had ever been clear in his memories...now there were nothing more than blurs. For as long as he could remember, he’d always longed to know more about either of his parents….but his grandfather had always been very closed off about it.

“Jay, you're thinking too much again”

Neeraj’s voice reached out to him through the haziness and confusion of his thoughts and pulled him out.

Turning his head slightly to his right, he gave his cousin a look.

“Well...there's much to think about Neeraj, this mission is my responsibility” Jayadeep replied, after that he placed his sight on the street once again.

“Oh, I know there is...but look, you don't have to carry all the responsibility by yourself.” Neeraj replied as he gazed towards the place where his cousin directed all his attention.

“I know….it’s just, I want this to go as well as I possibly can. You're one of the few people I call family so there's that. I rather not see you get killed by a Kyrati’s blade” Jayadeep replied, without moving a fraction of an inch.

Even though the last part of his cousin's statement was said in a playful tone, there was nothing lighthearted about it.

_‘I guess you're saying it….because it's almost that time of the year, isn't ?’_

Neeraj thought as he glanced at his cousin from the corner of his eye, and remembered his grandfather's words to him.

_‘My son, you must always stand by Jay’s side….he's too much like Ashir. So young, yet I know that he feels the weight of the world in his shoulders. Besides….he will stand by you, any time...you're his family’_

Neither boy said anything else, but instead waited for Darim, Bhakshar and Evie to show up. Unknown to Neeraj, Darim and Evie had gone hunting for deers to help some of the poorer families as well as a way to bring in some food to their respective families before leaving.

This Jayadeep knew, as well as he knew Bhakshar would be giving his ‘little brother’ some advice.

Upon that knowledge, he patiently waited.

Soon his patience was rewarded...Bhakshar showed up almost immediately, followed by his earthly colored robes.

“Uff” Bhakshar breathed out, Ashe approached the two boys “I guess I would have made in time, walking”

Neeraj grinned and walked over to where Bhakshar was, Jayadeep just smiled and followed his cousin.

“You're sure an Aruna….always punctual” Neeraj commented,as he threw his arm over the younger boy’s shoulder. Jayadeep chuckled and patted Bhakshar’s back affectionately.

“Well, I rather be like Altair than Khaleel” Bhakshar answered with a hint of laughter in his voice.

All three boys laughed, one of the few things they still could do like any other child.

Soon enough Evie appeared, she was dressed on her usual robes; dark gray and black.

During the winter and even in autumn such colors made any Guardian completely invisible. Darim followed suit, dressed in a similar fashion to Bhakshar. Jayadeep and Neeraj were the only ones wearing lighter colored robes. But even then no one seemed to notice their presence until they had been gone for a long time.

“So all of you made it in time”

A voice, deep and somewhat tired from.years of fighting and seeing far too much, spoke to the group.

It was Malik.

His son, Kadar, was nowhere to be seen.

“Master” Jayadeep greeted respectfully, as he made eye contact with the older man.

Malik didn't reply, but nodded briefly…acknowledging the boy’s presence and salute.

“I suppose Altair has given you the mission specifics already” Malik spoke, giving each one a look, they were the best.

As simply put as that, amongst the other groups he'd to deal with….this team caused the least issues.

“Yes, sir” Darim replied, with a from nod “While keeping a hand on Bhakshar’s shoulder.

“Good” Malik answered, he trusted this bunch...they had accomplished far more difficult mission, in his mind; it was given they would complete their mission.

“Remember, this is a diplomatic mission. So please do refrain from making any comments of decisions of any kind that might hinder our chances for peace”

“Yes sir”

The group replied in unison, for peace was something they truly valued...The rest of the group dispersed and went inside the Guardian training grounds towards the stables.

“Uncle Malik?” Darim asked, as he hadn't left.

“Yes” The older Aruna replied, while raising an eyebrow.

“Can you tell my brother— Avinash, that….well that I’ll protect Bhakshar by all means, my life included” Darim responded, Malik looked at his for a moment before smiling slightly before answering.

“Of course, child"

“Thank you, uncle. Peace and Safety be with you” Darim said, feeling grateful. Before turning around and jogging to catch up with his team.

“And you” Malik said as the boy left.

 

The small group of Guardians had left the safety of Duleep’s kingdom for a few hours now, it was both exciting and unnerving.

Bhakshar rode out front, having the sharpest of senses and Kou’s cloak he was the one best suited to defend the group from any incoming attacks.Neeraj rode behind Bhakshar, and kept his bow at hand...messenger or not, he wasn't about to be surprised by anyone.

Darim rode at the back covering them, since he was the best archer; this left Jayadeep and Evie to ride beside Neeraj.

So far the ride had been quiet, no attacks….peaceful even.

The birds chirped and called to each other, this made Bhakshar want to whistle as well.

But if his experience counted for anything, he knew better than to give himself and his team away.

“How far is Kyrat?” Bhakshar asked as he kept his gray eyes focused on the road ahead.

“Three days” Jayadeep replied as he looked around, scanning for signs of danger “ _If we don't have a random snowstorm”_

Bhakshar heard the answer to his question his shoulders dropped a little, he'd hoped that Kyrat wouldn't be so far. Jayadeep immediately picked up on the younger teen’s demeanor, but it was Evie who beat him at saying something.

“I'm sure we won't get any unexpected snow, Bhakshar”

“Well, I do hope” The young Aruna replied, turning for a moment with a small smile in his face.

Evie smiled softly, and then returned her eyes towards the road; Jayadeep did the same but looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Neeraj noticed and gave his cousin a sly look. Jayadeep didn't need to be a genius to figure out what his cousin was implying, so instead he forced himself to look towards the road.

The group traveled at a steady pace through valleys, hills and plains...all of the places which were part of one of Bhakshar’s favorite stories.

The Lion Across the Field.

A story about a boy who searched, and searched for the Lion. Only to find, _he,_ was the lion...while many of the other children thought the tale ridiculous, Bhakshar understood it’s meaning.

_‘Strength is something that you posses on your own, already. You just need to dig deep enough to find it’_

Many people said that the boy in the story was actually Naresh, the first King of Kashmir. But Bhakshar was certain that while it might have been Naresh, it could have also been anyone else.

They journeyed on, in silence, each one preoccupied by their own thoughts. There was no need to talk, for it could only give them away to enemies...that were sure to be lurking around.

“Has any of you ever heard about the Lost City of Shambala?” Neeraj soon asked right out of the blue.

“Yes”

“No”

“Possibly…”

“I know it'll sound strange….but I dreamt about it, yesterday” Neeraj told his teammates after hearing their answers.

“Sure you did”

“I'm not making it up!”

“You've never even seen it!!”

“I know it was!”

Bhakshar thought it a little strange, he'd dreamt about a nightmarish future. While Neeraj had dream about a lost city, known to a few as the Birthplace of Knowledge and Peace?

Why is was that so? Maybe, it was made up like Darim said it was?

Bhakshar asked himself as Darim and Neeraj argued about the authenticity of his dream about the Lost City.

“You're awfully quiet, Bhakshar”

A deep tenor voice shook Bhakshar out of his thoughts, Jay.

“Why do you say that?” The young Aruna asked, with a small shrug.

“In any other time you'd be arguing with Darim about having the reason over where the Lost City is” Evie said, with a small smirk.

Bhakshar just rubbed his neck, and replied.

“I guess….I'm just tired, didn't get enough sleep”

Evie was just about to ask the reason why, when Bhakshar raised his left hand in a fist.

_‘Stop’_

It was both, a hunting and military signal.

Bhakshar jumped off his horse and landed a little unceremoniously, then he walked towards a nearby rock outcropping that overlooked another valley.

Jayadeep got off his horse in a fluid motion and followed Bhakshar.

In a few minutes, the Kashmiri boy was crouching besides Bhakshar; overlooking the valley.

Toluk.

A dozen or of them, they were apparently busy...having not noticed their rather loud approach or them.

“Get those slaves moving” a young man, perhaps no older than them said to the others. Possibly the leader.

The Toluk were moving prisoners, some of them looked extremely familiar to Bhakshar.

A young man was being held by two large Toluk, his hands bound.

“What about this one?” One of the men asked.The supposed leader looked at the man for a moment before turning and saying.

“Kill him, Sahil doesn't needs agitators like him. Take his weapons after you're done”

By then; Evie, Darim and Neeraj had taken to the ground.Though, Darim had other plans...like any Aruna he detested the Toluk, and his anger towards the prisoner’s treatment made him confident that he could kill the leader with one arrow.

“Bhakshar” Jayadeep said his name quietly, “Stop Darim before he does something stupid, I'm helping that boy”

“Jay, no” Bhakshar whispered back harshly, “We don't need them breathing down our neck” he said while gesturing towards the Toluk.

“I'm not letting him die” Jayadeep replied, as he unsheathed Naresh’s sword.

“I'm not saying we will” Bhakshar said while keeping Darim in his sight, “Let's just wait until the leader has left”

“Fair enough” The Kashmiri boy replied, as he pulled up his hood.

The Ghost, that was the name he'd earned...no enemy saw him coming until it was too late. Minutes that felt like centuries passed by, until the ‘leader’ left, leaving his lackeys behind.

Bhakshar then turned in that moment to tell Jayadeep that it was time...only to find the Kashmiri boy had already left.

Rolling his eyes, the young Aruna then moved cautiously but carefully towards his adoptive elder brother.

Meanwhile, Jayadeep walked crouched in the tall grasses...like a lion on the hunt. In a matter of minutes he'd come close enough to see the boy’s face and make out some details, like the small scar on his upper lip.

“Well, let's kill him then”

“Cut his binds”

“You're joking, he almost killed me!”

“If you're scared then leave, Hassan”

“Fine”

One of them cut the binds from the boy’s hands, and then kicked his legs out from underneath  him for good measure.  Jayadeep felt a spike of anger at witnessing someone being treated that way.

The dark skinned boy stood up shakily, Jayadeep readied his sword….but something made him stop.There was an aura of power around the boy.

“Not so brave without your bow, eh?”

One of the men taunted, the others laughed.

“Well let’s finish this”

The Toluk closed in on the boy like a pack of wolves.They moved slowly, almost as if drawing out the moment…..savoring the kill.

Twenty, fifteen, ten, paces went by...they just kept closing in.They soon were close enough for Jayadeep to take two of the out and injure the other.

Moving as silently as lion through the tall grass he came up behind the men, the other boy noticed and panicked….giving him away.

In the fraction of a second, the three men turned and set their sights on the attacker.

Taking up his fighting stance quickly he sized them up.The boy still stood there, petrified.

Jayadeep awaited for their move, and mercifully he didn't wait too long.

The man to his left charged in, sword raised high. Jayadeep countered easily but not fast enough as his opponent's blade made small cut on his forearm, he then kicked the man on his back, the second charged in a soon as his friend had touched the ground.

This one was a little more strategic about his actions but not all that much, he struck aiming for  Jayadeep’s middle...but the Kashmiri boy got out of the way in time and with all his might he struck his opponent's sword out his hands.

Using the man’s shock against him, Jayadeep delivered a swift punch to the man’s jaw, as he ducked just in time to avoid getting his head sliced by another sword, once again he caught another cut...this time in his left eyebrow.

As he fought off the two in front of him, the first one, recovered enough from the damage suffered pulled out a knife….and moved towards the Kashmiri boy.

As Bhakshar scolded his older brother for being an idiot, Evie noticed the danger and without a thought took Darim’s crossbow and aimed. Not used to the crossbow’s weight, the kick of it made Evie almost miss her mark, but somehow by -fate or luck- had managed to hit it’s mark.

The man dropped dead, an arrow protruding from his back.

In that moment, a flash of fear and confusion passed through the men’s eyes….and not a moment later they tucked tail and took of running, afraid there were more Guardians nearby.

Jayadeep smirked and watched them run away in fear, but it wasn't long before two arrows stopped their escapade.

Neeraj’s arrows. His cousin was now running down the grassy slope towards him, giving his cousin a small nod in thanks; he then turned to the boy.

“Peace and Safety, be with you”  Jayadeep said as he eyed the boy, he didn't seem Aruna or Tikoo by a long shot.

“Not much of that I guess” The boy replied with, punctuating his sentence with a snort.The rest of Jayadeep’s team was now making their way over to him.

“Who are you?” The Kashmiri boy asked, as he watched the other boy carefully.

“Bayek, son of Asim” The boy, Bayek, replied with a shrug.

“Ah, I see” Jayadeep replied with a nod, “An Alagat, I presume?”

“Yes and no. I have some Kyrati blood through my mother” Bayek replied curtly, but no doubt amazed by the fact a soldier had such knowledge.

“Jay, you alright?” Neeraj asked, as he eyed the other boy.

“I am” Jayadeep replied, “Go get your arrows back”

Neeraj smirked and then walked slowly to retrieve his arrows. Jayadeep followed his cousin’s actions for a moment before turning to the Alagat boy.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Ambush” Bayek replied with a shrug.

Jayadeep waited for any more details but the Alagat boy gave none. Eventually Bayek gave in and told him the rest of it.

As he had mentioned to the young Kashmiri beforehand, he was partially Kyrati. His father Asim, had sent him and a small party to the Kyrat kingdom for a peace treaty. Unfortunately, they had been ambushed.

“We are also going to Kyrat” Darim said, after hearing the whole story “We can take you there”

“As much as I'd appreciate that, the rest of my people were taken…” Bayek replied, as he motioned to the direction where the two dead Toluk lay “I don't know where”

“Well luckily for you, we do know” Neeraj said with a small smile, as he held up a piece of parchment “Idiots were carrying a map, with all their outposts marked”

“Great” Jayadeep told his cousin, then he turned to Bayek “We’ll help you get them back”

“I-I….can't accept that” Bayek replied, stammering a little; he hadn't expected this group of….messengers? soldiers? to want to help him.

“Too bad, we’re helping you anyway” Bhakshar said throwing an arm around Darim’s shoulder.

“What…why?” Bayek asked, utterly surprised by this kindness.

Jayadeep chuckled, and then answered.

“We're Guardians….that's what we do”

The young Guardians started walking toward their horses, taking the ones that had been used by the Toluk.

Bayek stood there, stupidly, for a moment before realizing he was to follow the small team.

 

Following the map was a little more difficult than what the young Guardians had expected.

One thing the Toluk did right was hiding, so expectedly… their outpost was in place both inaccessible in horse, and easy to defend.

They arrived just as the sun was setting behind the horizon, stopping a fair distance away from the camp.

Bhakshar jumped off his horse, and using the cover the growing shadows provided he approached the Toluk outpost as far as he dared.

_‘Kou? Can you sense anymore of them?’_

_‘No, they are the only ones.’_

_‘Ten Toluk, and the rest are hostages’_

_‘Indeed, I believe that you are more than capable to take them on.’_

_‘Thanks Kou’_

“What's taking him so long?” Darim asked as he paced, his footsteps so light his frantic pacing didn't disturb the fine layer of dust.

“He's fine” Jayadeep answered, without opening his eyes. The Kashmiri boy was leaning against a tree, and Bayek sat beside him.

“How do you know?” Darim questioned, a little irritated. Feeling a coming argument, Evie stepped in before things got heated.

“He's got Kou right?”

“Well yes, but…”

“But nothing, he can handle himself”

“You need to give him more credit than that” Jayadeep said finally joining in. Evie nodded her agreement, Darim just narrowed his eyes and looked away.

Times like these made Evie remember their first years as a team, Darim always snapped at Jayadeep. She always intervened, sometimes it was unnecessary…since Jayadeep always walked away, reason or not, before their argument turned ugly.

Soon enough Bhakshar came back, this time walking a little more relaxed; for night had fallen and the cover of it kept them hidden.

“See?” Evie told Darim, as she raised her arms slightly. The Aruna boy didn't reply but instead, walked over to his brother.

“So?” Jayadeep asked, not moving from his spot.

“Just like you said, it’s well guarded” Bhakshar said, as he walked closer to the tree. “Ten Toluk, the rest are prisoners”

“I see,” Jayadeep replied, before pushing off the trunk of the tree; his amber eyes illuminated by moonlight seemed to glow. “Then we wait until they are asleep, no sense on having a small band of Toluk chasing us through the plains”

“Yes, commander” Bhakshar replied with a smile.

“Well then, I'll take first watch. The rest of you sleep” Jayadeep said looking at his teammates, “I'll wake you when it's time”

The team and Bayek nodded in agreement, exhausted they dropped off his me by one.

Except for Evie.

She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Arbaaz was alive.

 

Jayadeep sat a couple of meters away from the campsite, there was a slight chill in the air and for the briefest of moments Jayadeep wished to have a small fire.

The young Kashmiri soon reminded himself, that it wasn't that great of an idea.

Looking up at the night sky, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder….he mostly thought about his parents.

_Would they recognize him now? If his uncle hadn't been so power hungry, would he have met them?_

But all too soon, his thoughts drifted over to Evie.

_Would he have met her? Did she feel anything, beyond friendship for him? Or not?_

Just as he was examining his thoughts a small noise was caught by his trained ears, and without missing a beat he turned around, kukri in hand to take down the attacker.

But it was no attacker, instead a set of electric blue eyes looked back at him...a little scared.

“Sorry” Jayadeep quickly apologized, as he lowered his kukri.

“Nothing to worry about” Evie replied, before asking “Can I sit here?”

“Of course” Jayadeep replied, as he took his seat. Evie did the same.

“Couldn't sleep?” He asked after a few minutes passed by.

“Yes, I guess I'm just anxious about this peace treaty with the Kyrati” Evie replied, as she hoped she didn't sound too unconvincing.

“Well, if it’s any consolation….I am too” Jayadeep replied, as he gazed towards the Toluk outpost.

The pair soon settled in a comfortable silence, it was nice.

In the beginning, Jayadeep had thought long and hard about the reasons why he was falling for Evie. He'd come to know that his answer was rather simple.

Evie made the emptiness he felt inside disappear; even if just for a moment, she gave him hope, a knowledge that in a world filled with pain and hate there was life and there was laughter.

On the other hand, in moments like this one….Evie wanted nothing more than to truly know what Jayadeep was feeling, thinking.

Ever since she’d started to realize she was falling in love with the Kashmiri boy, she had only wanted to find a way to his take his pain away….promising that no matter what she'd never hurt him, in any way.

A shooting star crossed the dark night sky, and in that very moment Evie felt the urge of slipping her hand under Jayadeep’s hand.

He was always so warm..and kind...too good for the world they lived in.

Jayadeep smiled...softly, he rarely did, but whenever he did it was with Evie. Neeraj and Darim had once told him that Evie brought the best of him out...always, and by now….he was sure he did.

Evie fought the urge as best she could…even though it had started to seem impossible to her by then.

A couple of minutes later a cold gust of wind swept through the plain, hitting both of them.

Jayadeep showed no sign of being bothered by it...but despite her best efforts Evie shivered. The Kashmiri boy was quick to pick up on that, and without a thought he took off his cloak and placed it around her shoulders.

“Jay, no I….” Evie stammered as he placed his cloak on her.

“You're shivering” Jayadeep replied, a small lopsided smile lingering in his lips “I rather not have you getting sick”

“But...what about you?” Evie asked, feeling a little concerned for him.

“Don't worry about me” Jayadeep replied, his eyes locked on hers...leaving her a little breathless “I was born during the harshest part of winter, I can handle some cold”

Evie nodded, breaking off the lock on their eyes...and mumbled a quiet thank you.

Some time passed by...Evie was starting to fall asleep, and every once in while she was once again shaken awake by a cold gust of wind...making her pull Jayadeep’ cloak closer to her.

Jayadeep on the other hand watched her from the corner of his eye. It had gotten much, much colder...despite feeling a little numb he was glad he'd given Evie his cloak.

Even though by that point of the night, Evie was mostly asleep...Jayadeep didn't mind. He could keep watch on the Toluk outpost by himself. But having Evie right beside him...did make him better.

_‘Lucky Toluk….all of them, warm by the fire while my team is freezing here”_

Jayadeep thought as he rubbed his arms to get back some feeling and gain some warmth.Soon enough the last of the Toluk dropped off of exhaustion...leaving the fire well stocked.

It was time.

The Ghost stood up quickly but quietly. His actions barely disturbed the quiet of the night, then he crouched down in front of Evie and shook her gently.

“What...is it?” Evie asked, still a little groggy.

Jayadeep only pointed to the Toluk outpost. Said action was enough to get Evie’s attention, she immediately blinked away her sleepiness and got up just a quietly as Jayadeep.

He was already waking the others, so Evie joined him...waking Bhakshar and Bayek.

Bhakshar was quick to get up, and soon his Jaguar like eyes accustomed to the darkness of the night. Bayek and Darim took a while longer, but got up eventually.

“How are we moving?” Bayek asked, curious.

“We divide in teams of two. Bhakshar you take Bayek, Darim you're with Neeraj, Evie you're with me” Jayadeep told his team, noticing Neeraj was not amongst them, so he asked.

“Where the hell is Neeraj?”

Darim shrugged, Bhakshar shook his head, Bayek said he didn't know. Jayadeep rubbed his face in annoyance, soon he realized where his cousin was.

“We have to move now” The Kashmiri boy spoke as he unsheathed his sword.

“Why?” Darim asked obviously still asleep, feeling a little worried.

“Neeraj is impulsive…he’s trying to free the captives by himself, and he's going to get himself killed.” Jayadeep said as he started moving towards the outpost, “He left when Evie and I started waking you all”

“Damn” Darim cursed softly as he followed Jayadeep’ lead.

The team moved quietly through the tall grass, but despite the silence used in their approached….they moved rather quickly, for in minutes they stepped off the plain and started climbing the rock  outcroppings.

All of them expect Bayek were proficient climbers, so Bhakshar slowed down and at times waited for Bayek to figure his way up.

Soon the three eldest Guardians reached the top and immediately crouched down to avoid detection, the three looked for their teammate and soon Darim found him….making use of his sharp vision.

“I'm going to kill him” Darim mumbled quietly, only loud enough for Evie and Jayadeep to hear.

Both of them agreed, Neeraj’s impulsive nature could very well cost them lives, now. Moments later Bhakshar and Bayek joined them in the top.

“Remember what you need to do” Jayadeep said, looking at them “No matter what, don't separate from your partner”

The group nodded, and split their separate ways.

Darim was fuming inside, but kept it to himself...he moved as quietly as a hawk hunting a particularly plump mouse, and soon reached Neeraj.Bhakshar and Bayek moved silently through the camp, and soon reached the ‘cells’ where the rest of the Alagat committee lay bound and gagged.

Making quick work of the inclosings, and bindings.  Bhakshar and Bayek directed the small group, made of three young men -warriors-, an old man -elder- and a young girl, around Bhakshar’s age. Towards Darim and Neeraj who helped each one of them, on the horses stolen by Evie and Jayadeep.

As a part of the group's new acquisition, they had tied rags to the horses hooves so they wouldn't clack against the stones when they descended through the passage where the Toluk had entered earlier from.

Bhakshar guided the group, having the sharpest eyes, it was easy for him to find the passage out of the outpost.

Soon the large group was back on the plain, Bayek hugged the rest of his kin.

Though all of the Alagat seemed to be at complete ease, none of the Guardians were. The Toluk were still far too close to them.

“We should go...” Darim told Jayadeep, as he approached the Kashmiri boy in his horse.

“You're right” Jayadeep answered, his eyes scanning the way they'd come from. Before he turned to the group and said “We _have_ to go, _now_ ”

Bayek and the other Alagat looked a little annoyed, but soon realized the why of it. In no time the my had mounted their ‘borrowed’ horses and soon followed their saviors.

The urge to get away as far away from the Toluk to avoid unwanted conflict, made the young Guardians to push their mounts to the top of their physical endurance, the Alagat followed their example without question.

For there would be more time for that later on.

The rather large group rode for long hours, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the Toluk...whom were extremely likely to pursue them once they woke up, and so the urge to escape kept them going.

It was just an hour or two before dawn, when most of their mounts….exhausted and worn to the bone, refused to take a step further.

“We have to stop” Evie suggested, even though it felt completely idiotic to do so “At this rate we’ll end up killing these horses”

“I know” Jayadeep replied as he got off his horse, a gorgeous black horse with expressive brown eyes “We need to find a place….where we can stay, at least for a couple of hours”

Evie nodded, and also got off her horse; dark gray with white hooves. Jayadeep then motioned for her to give him the reins, Evie did without question.

Jayadeep had always been good with animals, a lot more than she’d ever been….her horse, it had been her mother's; the only horse that hadn't tried to kill her.

Evie took her water skin and passed it around to the Alagat, the lack of time had forced the young Guardians to only get them out. Whichever supplies they might have had, had been left in with the Toluk, back on the outpost.

Bhakshar made quick work of tying Neeraj’s, Darim's and his horse to a nearby tree.

_‘We'll get you somewhere safe, Falling Sky’_

Bhakshar spoke to Neeraj’s horse, reddish brown and white hooves, through the link he was able to make with most living creatures...because of Kou.

_‘I thank you, Bhakshar’_

The horse replied, but while the horse's neigh were words to Bhakshar they were nothing but sounds to the others.

The young Aruna nodded and then walked over to where Jayadeep stood, looking at the road ahead.

“How long until we reach Kyrat?” Bhakshar asked, as he approached Jayadeep’s horse; Rijaz, and patted it’s side affectionately.

“Two days” Jayadeep said looking back, at the group, before correcting his statement, “Three days, two and half if we push our horses again”

“That bad?” Bhakshar asked, in a joking tone trying to lighten the mood. But Jayadeep did not laugh.

 _‘So it is bad’_ Bhakshar thought silently as he stood beside Jayadeep _._

“We don't have the means to provide for Bayek’s people” Jayadeep said a he frowned slightly, “We'll have to hunt, and watch camp…”

“So we'll do it” Bhakshar answered, looking a at the young Kashmiri’s expression. “We are more than capable”

“I know that” Jayadeep answered, in a light tone but his worried expression didn't change, “You, more than anyone”

Bhakshar grinned, before taking off to look for a better place to spend the night; after all, they were still pretty much in the open.

Leaving Jayadeep to try and figure how to safely get a group like theirs as fast and securely as possible to Kyrat.

While Darim and Evie hunted for the group's next meal, Neeraj and Jayadeep kept watch….aided by Bayek who'd proved to be handy with a blade.

Bhakshar had gone to find a better place to set camp for the night. Using his link with the animals he soon learned of a place, rather a large compound of caves.

_‘It will keep your friends safe’_

A dark brown, bird said to him.

 _‘No snakes live there, so your horses will be fine’_ A fox told the boy as he headed home, carrying a rabbit in his fauces.

After gathering directions from several animals, Bhakshar was finally able to find the place.

 _‘Here it is’_ the red ferret said to Bhakshar as he weaseled over the boy’s shoulders.

 _‘Thank you, Ekat’_ Bhakshar replied, as he looked around. He was pleased, it was far away from the road...a little inaccessible if you didn't find the right way, and close enough to a stream.

 _‘Where are you traveling to?’_ Ekat, the ferret on Bhakshar’s shoulder asked.

 _‘Kyrat’_ Bhakshar replied as he walks out of the cave slowly and marked it with some branches.

_‘Could I come?’_

_‘Why would you come? Ferrets are happy here’_

_‘Because, I have no one. I'm all alone, trappers took my family….so they would hunt rabbits for them’_

_‘I'm sorry…..everyone in my family also dead, but my brother_ ’

Ekat said nothing, but he didn't need to. He understood the boy’s feelings.

So ferret and boy walked back to their rendezvous point, or more accurately….Bhakshar walked and Ekat was carried. An hour or two passed before Evie and Darim came back, between them they had hunted a big deer and shot a couple of wild fowl each.

Jayadeep and Neeraj approached to help their friends, for said deer was quite heavy.

Both boys carried the deer and tied its legs onto a pole, for attempting to clean the deer in the open wasn't the smartest of ideas.

Since there was not a Dhar amongst them, and Bhakshar was well...right in the middle of nowhere.

“Do we have water, still?” Evie asked Darim, as he sat down beside her kin.

The Aruna boy opened his water skin and after shaking it a bit he cursed.

“Empty” Darim replied. Evie sighed, closing her eyes briefly; she had been terribly wrong to think this an easy mission.

“Here” Jayadeep said. Evie opened her eyes to find him offering his water.

“No, Jay….I'm fine” Evie replied quickly as she tried her best to ignore the look Darim was giving her.

“Just take it, and stop fighting me” Jayadeep said in a playful tone.

“If she isn't going to take the offer I will” Darim said reaching for the skin, however Jayadeep was faster and pulled it away on the last minute….making Darin’s right hand to close in on air.

Darim then threw a hard glance toward Jayadeep, but the Kashmiri boy just shrugged it off. Evie took the water skin from his hands, as composedly as she could, even though she was dying to just drink all of the water.

Jayadeep smiled, and then walked away from the Arunas.

“He likes you” Darim said, in a whisper.

“Jay doesn't….we are just friends” Evie replied as he took a small sip of water, before handing it to Darim. He did the same.

“I'm sure he does, he would _not_ have given anyone else his cloak….even if they would have been freezing to death” Darim replied, casting a look over the road.

“What? How do you even know that?!” Evie asked, in harsh whisper.

“I saw you” Darim said, turning to look at her, and then he motioned towards Jayadeep “and him. Yesterday, as he was doing his watch”

Evie sighed, as she covered her face with her left hand “Please….whatever you do, just don't tell Jacob. He'll make things worse”

“No issue on that” Darim replied as he then turned, looking to the edge of the forest for Bhakshar, “Besides, believe it or not...there is actual friendship between Jay and me. You make him happy, so I’m in”

Evie didn't say anything, instead she pulled on her hood and ignored Darim for the rest of the time.

By the time Bhakshar had figured his way back to their rendezvous point and marked their trail to the caves, Darim and Neeraj were out cold, Jayadeep was teaching Bayek how to properly fight with a kukri and Evie kept watch.

“Bhakshar is back” Evie told Jayadeep, this prompted the Kashmiri boy to momentarily stop his sparring with Bayek to look up.

“He brought a friend too” Jayadeep answered, before he walked to meet Bhakshar.

Evie didn't move from her spot, as much as she would have wanted to….she was not going to risk losing the body heat she’d managed to get.

“Jay, you won't believe the place I found, it’s…”

“Whoa, just slow down Bhakshar and please tell me your friend’s name”

“Um, sorry yes….this is Ekat. Ekat  this is Jayadeep”

The red ferret extended his paw and Jayadeep took it giving a little shake. Ekat then jumped from Bhakshar’s shoulders I to Jayadeep’s.

“What's he doing?”

“He likes you...that’s his way of showing it”

“Ah. I see. So the place?”

“Yes….it’s perfect….”

Ekat stayed in Jayadeep’s shoulders for the rest of the conversation, and after a while fell asleep. Only wake up a couple hours later, wrapped in a cloak and by the fire.

 _‘They must have moved’_ Ekat thought as he licked his right front paw, and then stretched.

Evie and Jayadeep were cleaning the fowl the two other Arunas had hunted earlier that day.

“I see that little fire ferret has taken a liking to you” Evie told Jayadeep, as she cleaned a particularly fat bird.

“Yes, and he's rather cute” Jayadeep answered, giving her a little smile.

The two cleaned the birds in a comfortable silence, but soon enough the silence was interrupted by a happy chortling noise.

“Speak about the devil” Jayadeep said as he watched the ferret walk down to where they were sitting.

“You are the cutest ferret, I've ever seen” Evie said with a smile on her face, as she reached to pet the little ferret.

Ekat allowed himself to be pet, despite the fact that he was a wild animal. It was nice, Ekat would admit that much.

“What do think he might eat?” Evie asked, as she scratched behind Ekat’s ears.

“He's got a name, you know?” Jayadeep teased, as he cleaned another bird.

“Well then, excuse me for not knowing” Evie countered playfully, “What's his name then?”

“Ekat” Jayadeep answered, a he looked at her playing with the ferret, “and all ferrets eat meat…..far as I know any kind of meat”

Evie smiled and then reached for her knife cutting a piece off the bird she was cleaning, and gave it to Ekat.

Jayadeep just smiled softly, Evie was just so…God he didn't even have any words to describe her.

The two teens finished cleaning the birds and then walked back to the cave; Ekat walked with them, there they handed the fowl to Bayek and an Alagat girl; they prepared the birds for roasting.

Jayadeep sat down close to the fire, besides Darim and unsheathed his sword to clean it, alongside his kukris.

Evie sat beside Bhakshar, a little way from the fire; their backs pressed to the stone.

Ekat furrowed himself into Bhakshar’s cloak.

“Jay is worried” Bhakshar said suddenly, “He is trying his best to hide it and keep the group safe”

“I know….” Evie replied, as she strained her eyes to read the Kashmiri boy from her spot. “He's not telling me….anything”

“Dont worry” Bhakshar reassured, as he turned to face her “I'm sure he’ll tell you, eventually”

“I do hope” The brunette said after sighing deeply, while setting her head on top her knees.

Bhakshar thought for a moment, before hitting his forehead with his palm; a sound that woke up a grumpy Ekat from his sleep.

“Sorry little guy…” Bhakshar said in hushed whisper, as he fixed the blanket around a hissy Ekat once more.

“What is it?” Evie asked, after Bhakshar finished calming Ekat.

“Well, I just had a great idea” Bhakshar said smiling, “Take my watch, that way you and Jay can talk”

“I can't believe you're _actually suggesting that!”_ Evie answered, in a harsh alarmed whisper.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Bhakshar said as he shielded himself from Evie raising his hands, “First of all, I didn't suggest _whatever you're thinking I did._ Second, I know you like him; and that what you feel for him goes beyond a physical standpoint”

“Wait….WHAT!?” Evie once again harshly whispered, “So you're not in…..league with Kadar?”

“Yes, Evie of course I know. I have eyes” Bhakshar said as he took out a small knife and made some cuts into a nearby branch “...and no, I'm not”

Evie sighed, feeling a little better.

“Promise to not tell Jay….please?” Evie asked eyes cast down, as she unconsciously twirled a piece of hair in between her thumb and forefinger.

“Promise” the young Ijūl answered, before he got up and walked towards Jayadeep to tell him about the change of guard.

Evie just watched from her spot, her eyes catching a brief glimpse of dark amber every now and then.

The color of the eyes of a lion she sees on her dreams, of the boy….she loves.

It is pretty late when Evie wakes up, she must have fallen asleep at some point….

She realizes it must be close to dusk, when she gets up. Once again….her dreams were plagued by an amber eyed lion.

Making sure to not disturb anyone's sleep she somehow manages to make her way to where Jayadeep is sitting, Naresh’s sword beside him.

“You should be resting” Evie says to the amber eyed boy, a she slowly approaches him.

“Like you were?” Jayadeep teases back, with a small smirk.

Evie just rolls his eyes, and sits beside him. Even though her mind is still wrapped around in a foggy...sleep like state, she wills herself awake.

“You know what I mean” Evie answered, as she covered her massive yawn “Besides I'm sure Neeraj is also capable to keeping watch”

“I know that” Jayadeep answered, as he watched the sun disappear on the horizon. The orange, and yellow hues of its disappearance illuminating them.

“Jay….you’re not fooling anyone” Evie said, suppressing a sigh….it was just hard to talk to him, sometimes “Bhakshar told me, and I have seen you're worried”Jayadeep smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

“Once again...nothing escapes your eyes” Jayadeep commented, turning to face her….his amber eyes locking with hers.

“So?” Evie asked, as she did her best to not break eye contact with him….consecutively ignoring the butterflies on her stomach, “Are you telling me? Or do I have to wring it out of you?”Jayadeep chuckled, breaking their stare.

“No, don't hurt me….I was going to tell you about it, eventually” The Kashmiri boy answered, as he once again directed this eyes to the horizon.

A brief moment of silence passed by. Before the raven haired boy spoke.

“It’s just….I don't think I have what it’s necessary to keep this people safe and take them to Kyrat” Evie stopped to think for a moment, before she giving her advice.

“I'm sure you do. Besides, there’s another five of us to pick you back up...if you fall”

“Five?”

“Yes” Evie answered, after smiling softly “Bayek respects and admires you...a lot” Jayadeep smiled, and the lowered his head. Evie shoved him playfully, she did have faith in him.

Well, maybe….more than just faith.

“Thank you” Jayadeep replied, a smile on his face.

It was a genuine smile….one of those rare ones, the ones Evie treasured the most….because just like her memories; it was one of some of those few things worth holding onto….

_In the world they lived in….._

_A world, of Angels and Demons._

 

The moon had been up for a while, when the Guardians and Alagat had left their camp

This time, accompanied by a cheerful ferret and supplies.

But while the shadows kept them safe, and out of view...it  also brought dangers out to play; but while said dangers weren't their worst enemies, the Toluk were.

The hunt…

Had just begun.


	16. The One Who Sees

**_Chapter 14: The One Who Sees_ **

  


In the moonlit night the group moved, with the stealth of a panther prowling for it’s next meal.

Unknown to them, the Toluk had already started hunting for them…but Bhakshar’s instincts and Jayadeep’ intelligence had found a way around the problem already.

But said way, wasn't the most sane nor the safest...it was more of a last resort.

_Crossing through the mountains._

But, both boys had decided to keep it a secret from the group….knowing that all would oppose, last resort or not.

Every now and then, the horses would get startled by spooky sounds, growling and howling coming from the deepest parts of the forest, they rode beside.

But the horses weren't the only ones startled, for Ekat was equally scared; hiding under Jayadeep’ cloak and peeking from underneath his hood every once in awhile.

Sensing that Bhakshar was somehow lost, Jayadeep broke formation and spurred his horse a little faster so he could catch said boy.

“What is it?” Jayadeep asked as he approached the boy.

“I don't know…” Bhakshar answered as he tried to orient himself. Jayadeep waited for an explanation. “It feels...off, weird. Like there's something calling me….on that direction” he  finished, as he pointed towards the mountains.

Jayadeep raised his eyebrows, but decided to keep an open mind….much of what happened in Bhakshar’s life was a mystery, to him.

“Why?” He finally asked.

“I have no idea” Bhakshar replied, “I feel like…..like a part of me that was missing or is missing, is well...calling me”

“Maybe you're just tired, far as I knew you didn't sleep well the night before we left.” Jayadeep replied as he scanned the road ahead.

“Maybe….how do you know about that?” Bhakshar asked, after he'd allowed said words to sink in.

“I have eyes.”

Was Jayadeep’ only answer as he once scanned the road.

_‘Apparently you do….but not for the right thing”_

Bhakshar thought quietly as he kept on riding.

They kept on moving silently, yet quickly….with an ease that could rival a lion’s.

Soon morning was once again upon them, and as usual, Bhakshar took off as soon as they had stopped to find a good place with Ekat’s help.

The rest of them stayed to keep watch, or went their separate ways to look for food.

This time however, Jayadeep and Evie were assigned hunting duties...while Neeraj and Darim stayed back.

The pair walked about the forest in absolute silence, their footsteps so light that the fowl and deer nearby were completely and blissfully ignorant of their presence.

Evie had borrowed Neeraj’s bow, since she was still trying to find the right timing to steal Darim’s crossbow, and burn it.

Jayadeep had never been one to like any kind of bow….however, that didn't mean he was incapable of shooting one.

But like most times….he wasn't carrying one.

 

Soon they came upon a clearing, in the middle of it...a deer seemed to be resting.

The two of them made it all the way to a nearby rock outcropping, the wind blew the opposite way...taking their scent away.

As Jayadeep scanned the area, Evie placed an arrow on the bow and took her aim.

Breathing in and out, steadily….she didn't like killing; animals or people. Sure, she didn't have a problem, but still wasn't able to understand how her brother could deal with all the killing so….easily.

However, before she could let the arrow fly... Jayadeep rested his hand over  the arrow; his fingertips brushing her hand.

Evie shot him a questioning look, but soon she realized what he was looking at….

The deer...in the clearing. It was no deer! But a doe!

_A doe! and her fawn!_

The mother stood, her large dark brown eyes scanning as her nose tried to pick up any unfamiliar scents.

Her fawn looked scared, hiding behind his mother. Soon, the doe's eyes looked towards them….but to Evie’s surprise she didn't flee.

Instead, she turned gracefully….and walked away; her fawn following shakily along.

After the deer had left, a moment of silence reigned supreme on the forest. Before the birds once again resumed their singing.

“How did you see it’s….fawn” Evie asked, softly, once Jayadeep had let go off the arrow.

“I didn’t know…” Jayadeep answered as he looked at the place where the two deer had disappeared into. “I think, I just felt….something”

Evie wanted to ask, what he'd remembered...but all too soon, Ekat came running to them.

Undoubtedly sent by Bhakshar.

“We have to go back” Jayadeep stated, as he walked out from under the rock outcropping and into the clearing.

Evie nodded, she still wanted to know what he’d felt or rememereme...but for now it seemed, that it had to wait.

Ekat made a series of noises, both teens looked at each other in confusion….before deciding to follow Ekat’s lead.

Bhakshar didn't like their current situation…..not one bit.

“They are hunting for us already” Darim said, as he measured the reactions form the Alagat. Most seemed shocked, Bayek seemed like he was the only one amongst them who was ready for a fight.

“What are we doing?” Neeraj asked, as he stepped closer to Bhakshar.

“I have no clue” The Ijūl answered, a he watched “Your cousin is the guy...with a plan”

“Yeah...and I'm pretty sure he's with Evie, doing God knows what” Neeraj answered, as he kept on watching the exchange.

“I can't believe you think that low of your cousin!” Bhakshar said, as he shoved Neeraj playfully.

“Wha….No, No, No. I didn't mean it like that!” Neeraj answered, only then realizing that what he'd implied was wrong.

Bhakshar shot him a questioning look.

Neeraj sighed and then spoke.

“I mean...of course I know what Jay feels for Evie, he's just not capable to hide it. But also...he would never hurt her in any way” Neeraj answered, “Unlike, most of us….save a few. You included...he's too good for this world.”

“I didn't expect _that_ coming out from your mouth” Bhakshar told the Singh prince, as they waited for Jayadeep to show.

“Well….I'm serious, and thoughtful at times. Other times, I'm truly an idiot” Neeraj said, as he waited “Jayadeep is right on that”

Bhakshar smiled, it was true….Neeraj was like that; and well...only time could change it.

But the young Ijūl was sure that somehow, this boy would indeed change from the “idiot with a good heart” into a true king, like Kharat and Duleep.

“If you don't mind me asking you. Does Jay talks about Evie...like a lot?” Bhakshar asked after a while. As much as he hated it to admit, curiosity killed the cat on that one.

“You didn't hear this from me...but yes” Neeraj answered, a smile on his face.

Bhakshar nodded and was about to say something  when Darim slapped him on the back of his head.

“Are you even paying attention?!” Darim said, then turned to Neeraj “Same goes for you”

Neeraj raised his hands, taking a defensive posture….Bhakshar didn't reply.

Darim just shook his head, and then walked towards the rest of the group.

“Man….someone is pissed” Neeraj said as soon as Darim was out of earshot.

“You think?” Bhakshar answered, but his tone had no lightness to it.

This was enough to make Neeraj stop talking….one thing was to piss off Darim, another very different one; was pissing Bhakshar off.

Thankfully, Neeraj didn't have to wait too long in silence….for Evie and Jayadeep soon walked out of the forest, carrying some birds; in the company of a ferret.

“What is it?” Jayadeep asked, as he handed the birds to Neeraj and Bhakshar.

“Toluk. They are hunting for us, already” Darim replied, looking at the Kashmiri boy.

“When did you learn of that?” He asked the Aruna.

“An hour ago” Darim said, before she turned and pointed to the plain “Saw them following our route”

“Damn” Evie quipped, joining the conversation

“Indeed” Darim answered, and then he asked “So what are we doing now?”Jayadeep shooked his head momentarily, and the spoke.

“We have to go through the mountains then…”

“Are you insane?!” Darim said as he violently turned around.

“I'm not”

“We can't!”

“We can….look, I'm not saying it’s going to be easy; but it’s doable”

“It's dangerous and reckless!”

“I acknowledge it’s dangerous… But what choices do we have? We can't fight them all without getting ourselves killed”

Darim opened his mouth to refute….but closed it upon realizing he had no way of doing so.Jayadeep waited, quietly….for Darim's answer.

“.....I suppose, we can...try” Darim answered as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Jayadeep nodded, and then looked at Evie.

“We need to keep on moving” Evie said as she looked at the Alagat.

Bayek nodded, and soon started moving about picking up his bearings. The rest of his people soon followed.

As soon as the other Guardians dispersed, Bhakshar walked over to Jayadeep.

“You don't think it’s a good idea, do you?” The Ijūl asked, he didn't feel exactly confident about it either.

“I do” Jayadeep replied, as he rearranged his sleeping bag on his horse's mount  then turned to the younger boy “But as we agreed, it is a last resort….the only choice we have got”

“Right” Bhakshar said as he looked towards the road, after a beat he spoke “They must have reinforcements by now...the map showed a few Toluk outposts, south of the plains”

Jayadeep stopped his arranging and packing for a moment, to answer.

“That's why this is the only thing we can do….either this, or we'll might as well offer up our throats to be slit”

Bhakshar listened, still looking towards the road; before he turned and started to walk away….he stopped to pat the Kashmiri’s shoulder.

“Then we better start praying to all that’s holy….or those mountains will be our tombs”

“We better”

The Ijūl walked away, and went about to get his own stuff packed.

It wasn't long before the group had started moving again, this time with direction to the mountains.

Soon the greenery of the forest grass, changed to a grey looking snow...beneath the horse's hooves and chill ran through the air, making many shiver.

They had slowed….for walking in snow and ice were tricky things for humans, let alone for horses.

Bhakshar rode at the front, making use of his sharp and jaguar like senses he raised his head and stopped to sniff the air every once in awhile.

The others followed, some shivering...some not. The cold of the mountains was far more brutal than the one either of the Guardians had ever felt, complementing the harsh conditions of the range.

Patches of ice, were positioned haphazardly about….making some of the horses slip and threaten to fall, only to stand victorious and gallop away from the patch.

Silence filled the air, there was no conversation…nor the sound of birds that had been present on their journey since the Guardians had left Duleep’s Kingdom.

Said silence was only broken every once in awhile, by a solitary wolf and his howling.

“Wolves” Evie spoke, after hearing several.howls. “Probably an entire pack”

“Maybe” Jayadeep answered, as he ruffled his hair to get the snowflakes out of it….since Ekat had claimed his cloak’s hood as his own “Either way, they find us or we find them. Anything is food here...after all”

Evie nodded, in understanding…before resuming her quiet riding.

Direwolves, were the ones to inhabit such harsh place….for their smaller relatives, wolves lived farther down, both in the plain and forest.

“There was once a clan who trained direwolves, fought alongside them in battles too” Jayadeep said, to no one in particular as he rode.

“You're lying” Evie replied, a small smirk gracing her face.

“I'm not!” Jayadeep retorted back, keeping his voice low…last thing they wanted was an avalanche.

“Then, where did you hear that?” Evie taunted.

“I read it...in my grandfather’s journal...from when he was a boy…”

“Really?” Evie asked sarcastically, interrupting him.

Jayadeep rolled his eyes, before mumbling a ‘yes’.

Evie smiled, she'd come to know it was _FAR_ easier for ruffle Darim’s and Bhakshar’s feathers...than to ever bother Jayadeep.

The rest of the ride was down in complete silence, no one was in the mood for any conversation. It dragged on for a couple more miles, before Jayadeep thought it a good time to rest for a couple minutes before moving on.

After sending Bhakshar and Bayek to get wood, and checking their surroundings...the group finally stopped to rest.

The Alagat, and Guardians sat around a fire, under a cave….the perfect time to tell stories if their situation wasn't so dire.

Ekat weaseled out of Jayadeep’ hood and lay down by the fire, getting as close as he dared.

“No wolves” Neeraj told Jayadeep as he pulled out his knife, to make more arrows.

“It's not the wolves that worry me” Jayadeep answered, as he watched the cave's entrance.

“It’s the lack of food, water, wood and shelter”

The Kashmiri answered, before his cousin could open his mouth to ask where his worries lay. Neeraj nodded, it was true. In fact said lack of resources could cost them their lives.

“Well don't worry too much” Bhakshar replied from the other side of the fire, as his eyes scanned over the map.

“Why is that?”

“There’s something called the Fallen Path, is supposed to take us out of here, and hopefully we'll be on Kyrat’s eastern side in less than two days”

“I see”

“If we come from that site they are likely to kill us” Evie interjected, as she put her hands closer to the fire...in order to warm them.

“Not if we carry our banners” Bayek replied as he stood up, and practically ran to his horse.

Soon the boy was back carrying a bundle of cloth in his hands...his clan’s banner.

Bayek motions done of the boys to the help him, and between the two of them unrolled it...very carefully.

“This is my clan’s banner” He said proudly, “Since my mother is Kyrati, my father added the dire wolf….to the jackal's coat of arms”

The young Guardians nodded, in admiration….Bayek grinned and once again rolled, with the other boy’s help.

Then both boys sat back down.

“Well...we haven’t got a banner” Darim said, shrugging.

“Yeah” Neeraj replied, making a face.

“Why so dismal?” Bhakshar asked, suddenly.

Both boys looked at him, as if he were stupid.

“I mean, we can always hog tie Darim and wave him around like a banner…” Bhakshar elaborated, as he moved his hands.

This made the group explode in laughter, Darim looked absolutely embarrassed but soon joined the rest.

They decided to stay in the meager shelter the cave provided, for a couple more hours….most of them sleeping.

But while all slept, Jayadeep did not. Once again, he kept guard….even though he hadn't slept in a couple of days; he didn't feel tired.

When he'd seen the deer he was _sure_ he'd remembered something about his parents, maybe?

Even though he was certain somehow a deer was part of that memory, he couldn't remember what else was in it. He just couldn't place it.

Looking out at the road, he saw something moving.

A shadow trotted around the trees…..something big. Unsheathing his sword and crouching, he trained his eyes on the shadow.

Soon, the shadow became clearer…..and it was no shadow.

But a dire wolf.

The dire wolf looked at him, not feeling threatened. Dark gray eyes locked on him.

Jayadeep felt terrified. He knew what wolves that size could tear apart grown men.

He was just a boy….so what chance did he really have?

It walked closer….moving gracefully atop the snow, barely disturbing it, the boy felt his heart start to beat faster. Soon...he was sure wolf would smell his fear and come kill him. The direwolf just kept walking until he stopped a few feet from Jayadeep, then it turned his head sideways as if to study him better.

Minutes passed, the wolf was close enough that Jayadeep would have been able to kill it….but something was stopping him.

_‘Now is a bas time to get a gut feeling, Jay’_

The boy thought to himself as the wolf kept on watching him curiously.

It took another step closer, by now Jayadeep was sure to rip him open.

But the wolf stepped back quickly…sensing his fear, perhaps; before he raised it’s paw and pointed towards the treeline.Trees in the mountain ranges were always bare and devoid of any life….for winter never left that place.Despite his fear, Jayadeep moved closer to the wolf so he could see to where it was pointing at.

From what he could make out, there was nothing but bare trees.

“I don't see….whatever you're seeing”

Jayadeep told the wolf, despite feeling ridiculous for talking to an animal.Even though Bhakshar did all the time.

The wolf looked up, and then started walking. As if to say ‘follow me’.

Jayadeep turned back to look at his group, and then to the wolf who'd stopped just before the tree line.

“I can't!” The boy told the wolf, it turned fully and nodded it's head….before once away turning to the trees and disappearing, with the same ease he'd shown up with.

He just stood there, for a couple more minutes before going to wake the rest of his group.It was soon all of them were ready to move out once again.

“Bhakshar!” Darim called, as softly as he  could “Where are we going?”

“Don't know….map ends here” The Ijūl replied, as he once again rolled it up.

Even if it's usefulness had decreased dramatically, it could still be used to create a fire.

“What about The Fallen Path?” Darim asked, as he mounted his horse.

“It shows its name, but nothing else….just that's supposed to be there” Bhakshar said as he walked over to hit horse and mounted him. “Not how to get to it”

Jayadeep just then thought about the wolf, it had wanted him to follow.

Maybe, it knew somehow?

“Let's go through here” Jayadeep said as he started moving his horse towards the tree line. Darim galloped in his horse, and stopped in front of him sideways.

“Are you sure?” Darim asked, looking at Kashmiri boy in the eyes “We don't know what's through there”

“Do you have better ideas?” Jayadeep asked, as he took his horse's reins in one hand.

“No”

“Then this is the wisest thing we can do, otherwise...they'll find us soon and we will be sitting ducks”

Darim shook his head in fierce disagreement, but moved out of the way nonetheless.

_‘As usual, Jay has to be right about this too….’_

The Aruna thought as he waited for the rest of the group to follow Jayadeep, since once again...he'd be guarding their backs with Bayek.

The group moved a few meters into the trees when a dire wolf emerged out of a nearby shrub.Evie’s survival instincts kicked in, and without much thinking she loaded her bow and readied to shoot.However, Jayadeep stopped her. Before she could release the arrow.

The wolf just looked up at him, then turned and started to walk away.

“I think he wants us to follow him” Jayadeep said to his teammates.

“Are you serious?” Darim asked, “You want us to follow a wolf, not just a wolf….a dire wolf; that could tear us apart any minute.

“Got any better ideas?” Jayadeep asked the Aruna boy once again, once again Darim didn't reply. Bhakshar dismounted his horse and started towards the wolf.

“Bhakshar stop! He's a wild beast!” Darim said as he readied his crossbow.

“Brother…” Bhakshar said, as he approached the wolf and touched its head “He does wants us to follow”

Darim lowered his bow, and scoffed...one thing was having Jayadeep assume a wild creature wanted them to follow.

Another thing, was Bhakshar touching the creature and confirming the Kashmiri’s assumption.The wolf waited until Bhakshar mounted his horse once again, the started walking again.The group followed the albino wolf, even though at some point Bayek lost sight of it in the snow.

It moved gracefully, yet quickly; taking them through snaking pathways, open fields of snow and rocky terrain.This way they continued for many hours….not stopping once.

It was nearly night when the wolf stopped its walking and then sniffed the snow, following his nose.

The dire wolf soon found another cave for them, it seemed to have been an outpost for travelers…..long….long ago.The group went about setting up camp, and the dire wolf disappeared….returning with a plump rabbit in his mouth a couple of minutes later.As the group sat down to tell stories and talk, Jayadeep walked to the entrance and sat down….his back pressed against the wall; doing his shift.

The wolf watched him from the other side of the cave, studying curiously...his rabbit half forgotten.

Jayadeep soon  became aware of the wolf’s stare and looked at it.

It didn't divert his gaze.

Jayadeep just shrugged and turned his gaze to the outside of the cave once again. Eventually everyone fell asleep, even the wolf….but for some reason Jayadeep’ still kept thinking about why the wolf hadn't attacked him.

“You seem lost again” Evie told him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Why do you say that?” Jayadeep asked, as he moved over, so Evie could sit beside him.

“You have the look” She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear “It's about the wolf isn't it?"

“Yeah….how did you know?” Jayadeep questioned, looking at her. Evie smiled, and then looked at the wolf.

“I saw it….in a dream, the wolf it showed you something” Evie replied, feelings little unsure about telling Jayadeep.

She’d been having dreams, and somehow….most of them had turned real.

Much to her relief, Jayadeep didn't laugh.

“I just don't understand why is he helping us” Jayadeep told her, as he looked at it.

“Maybe stopping me from killing that doe, has earned you some respect from the spirits” Evie answered, “I'm sure that is no ordinary wolf, he is so white if you don't follow him….you'll lose him in the snow. I've never seen anything quite like it”

“Maybe…” Jayadeep answered, as he looked towards the trees, “You said you had dreamed about it?”

“Yes” Evie replied, as she watched the wolf’s sleeping form.The young Kashmiri turned and looked at her.

“How did you exactly dreamed about it?” He asked. Evie smiled softly.

“Well….I just saw you, at the cave's entrance guarding us as we slept. But then you saw  the wolf approach and got scared, you took your sword out...but it just looked at you, and then he  raised its paw toward sthe trees like saying go there. Then I woke up “ Evie told the young Kashmiri.

Jayadeep stayed in silence, processing what he'd just heard.

“And when did you dream this?” He asked, feeling suddenly curious.

“Yesterday” Evie replied, stretching out her long slender legs.

Jayadeep nodded, “I see”

Evie smiled happily, and quite relieved that Jayadeep hadn't made fun of or called her a liar.

“You should sleep” Jayadeep told her, as he turned to look at her.

Evie smiled, “Don't worry about me, I don't feel tired….instead you should be the one sleeping”

He scoffed, “Don't be silly, I'm not tired.”

“Liar”

“I'm not!”

“You haven't slept in at least two days…” Evie said with a small frown, Jayadeep looked at her surprised she'd even noticed.

“How...did….” He started, Evie stopped him when she put her hand on his arm.

He was always so warm.

“It's easy to tell” The brunette said, as she pushed some raven colored locks out of his eyes, “You never say anything….more like you never complain, besides Bhakshar has been sleeping the whole night”

“He told you?” Jayadeep asked, feeling a little nervous as he moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear; but stopping at the last minute.

“He did” Evie said, stopping abruptly when she realized she had been smithing out the wrinkles in his Guardian garb, “He thinks of you as a brother….because, you know why….”

She ended the sentence, looking down. Mostly embarrassed at the fact she'd been doing that so unconsciously. In that moment, without truly knowing the reason behind it...Jayadeep gently cupped her cheek, prompting Evie to look up.

She kept her face as neutral as she could, even though she could feel the way shivers went through her body….despite the warmth of the Kashmiri's hand.They stayed like that for a moment, before once again reality hit Jayadeep.

Evie deserved so much better than him, he was no one and had a claim to nothing….only the last name of a dead king and therefore a weak claim to a broken kingdom.  She deserved things he would never be able to get for her.

Evie saw the way his eyes clouded, and then fell. Over time she’d been able to know her teammates moods with one look, and the reason for it.

But it still evaded her when Jayadeep’ eyes did that….she didn't know why.

Just mere seconds after that, he gently moved his hand away...not before tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear.

Evie struggled to not stop him, even through her close friendship with this boy….there was so much, that she didn't knew about him still.

“I'll take the watch for the rest of the night” He said, standing up…”You can stay here….if that's what you want”

Evie nodded, as she felt a little pang of longing.Eventually exhaustion took over and Evie fell in a deep sleep.

 

Morning came quickly, as if it had much to accomplish.

The direwolf woke up with a yawn, and then stretched...Jayadeep still sat by the cave entrance keeping watch like a lion over his cubs.Without much hesitation, the albino direwolf moved towards Evie. 

This put Jayadeep on edge, but all the ghostly wolf did was lick her face, waking Evie.

“Ugh” she groaned, putting her hands to her face to stop the wolf.

The albino direwolf then stopped, and sat on its rear...as he waited for the Aruna girl to get up.

“Why are you here?” She asked the wolf, it only barked.

Jayadeep then crouched down, and while keeping his eyes on the wolf; he helped Evie up.

“How are you?” The Kashmiri boy asked her as she sat up, groggily still.

“Alright, my bed was a little uncomfortable” She answered joking.

He smiled back.

...and all the spirits be damned if she didn't love those smiles.

“Why is he acting like a dog?” Evie asked, as he noticed the albino wolf still sat.

“I really don't know” Jayadeep answered, as he kept his eyes on the wolf, “But I think I know why he's here”

"Why?" Evie asked, as she stretched her arms yawning.

"He's here for you" The Kashmiri replied with a grin.

“Maybe” Evie answered, finally getting up…...within minutes she was able to remember what had happened the night before; and refused to meet Jayadeep’ eyes.

Jayadeep noticed that, but said nothing...he had enough demons to battle on his own that morning, also he didn't wanted to upset her anymore.

“I'll go wake the others”

Was the last thing Jayadeep heard her say as she walked away, the Ghostly white direwolf following her.

It didn't take long for the rest of their group to wake, at some point the direwolf had left to hunt and now there were several rabbits and a small fawn near the firepit, dead.Bhakshar, the least threatened by the wolf hugged him and thanked him immensely for the food.Even asked him for his name, to which the wolf had answered to be Ghost.

As the group ate, Ghost included, Jayadeep just stood guard at the entrance of the cave.

Bhakshar, Neeraj and Darim noticed but decided to leave him be.

The only one who didn't think it a wise choice was Ekat. Who walked over to Jayadeep and weaselled its way into his cloak, poking his head out.

Evie also noticed that, but despite her want to have him sit by them….her gut instinct stopped her, _maybe he just needed time to be alone?_

Ekat looked at Jayadeep, a little worried...over the last couple of days; or more accurately…since he had joined them, he'd seen how much the blue eyed girl cared for this boy.

But the small ferret, said nothing.

Soon the group was on the move once again.

Ghost guiding them, towards the ever frightening mountains….

The hardest part of their journey….had just begun.


	17. The Serpent

**_Chapter 15: The Serpent_ **

  


In a way, following Ghost was more or less grueling….it had been days since anyone in the group had had a proper night of rest, since the cave.

Once again, Bhakshar rode at the front….Jayadeep beside him; as he was now making a point to avoid Evie as much as possible. Evie felt a little hurt over it, but at the same time...understood that Jayadeep had so many demons to fight.

“We need to stop” Bayek said, as he dismounted his horse...who looked to be on the verge of dropping dead.

Jayadeep looked back at his group, exhaustion and tired eyes greeted him. Ghost stopped in his tracks for a moment, turning around slightly, and looking at both; Jayadeep and Bhakshar.

Upon looking into the wolf’s eyes, the young Ijūl dismounted his horse and approached the direwolf. Ghost sat on his rear, and also panted...all of them were tired; but just a few days after the cave they had seen the fire the Toluk had built.

 _‘Tell where should we go, Ghost?’ The_  Aruna boy asked the wolf.

‘ _I know your people are tired….so am I, but the closest caves are at least a couple of hours away’ The_  wolf replied, as he stopped his panting...but resumed it rather quickly.

“How much longer?” Jayadeep asked, as he held tightly to his horses rain...in fear to fall and not have the strength to get up. He hadn't complained about being tired in any manner...but it was obvious.

“Couple hours” Bhakshar replied, as he walked to his horse -almost drunkenly- and mounted it with much trouble.

“Damn” Jayadeep answered, as he tried to keep sleep from overpowering him.Without saying a word, he started once again.

This time Darim didn't have the energy to spare on trying to stop him...but Evie did. So she rode her horse and stopped sideways in front of Jayadeep, stopping him.

“Jay we can't go on...neither us nor the horses” Evie said, as she blinked away her sleepiness.

“I know…”The Kashmiri replied, “But….”

“But nothing!” Evie said cutting him off. “We can't” she accentuated that part, her face completely devoid of any emotion….just cold hard determination.

Jayadeep, huffed...almost losing his patience; but instead of saying something he knew very well would regret….passed her by and continued moving. Even through the group's tiredness, and hunger...they followed Jayadeep and Ghost.

Soon their leader’s tenacity, was rewarded with a place to rest. As soon, as they had arrived; Jayadeep left his horse to Bhakshar and he went to hunt something.

The Kashmiri boy didn’t come back until, he had hunted enough rabbits to keep them going for a while; his head clear now. But despite this, he didn't join the group to eat...instead stood by himself, keeping watch like always. But now, Ghost rested nearby, ripping apart a rabbit.

“Well…” Bhakshar started.

“Save it” Evie replied, interrupting him.

After that Bhakshar didn't attempt to open his mouth about said matter anymore. It was already hard enough getting Jayadeep to tell him -or anyone, for that matter- how he felt.

“Look I don't mean to be nosey….or anything” Bhakshar started, as he crouched, ready to jump out of Evie’s range. Should he piss her off.

“But what's going on?”

Evie shrugged, and looked away….she didn't like the fact that Bhakshar was asking.

“You know what….don't tell me, It's not like it's important” He replied, shrugging.

That was the last, Evie and Bhakshar said to each other for the rest of the day….maybe for the best; since everyone was tired.

The group stayed in the cave long enough for most of them to make up for their lost sleep.

But, while sleep took away many of the problems the group was facing for some….it brought nothing but despair for others.

  
  


Evie stood in the middle of a field….once again, a lion walked out of the tall grasses. His amber eyes, looking forward….as always, he didn't seem to notice her. He walked over to a rock outcropping where he laid down, his head propped up on his paws; watching…..waiting.

Soon, the clear blue sky gave way to the menacing approach of dark clouds, of ash….and the smell of burning bodies and blood reached Evie.

Almost making her vomit.

Soon, a great black snake….appeared on the clearing; the burning stench enveloping her and the amber eyed lion. The snake, whom in closer inspection looked like a cobra stood up….and looked down at the lion with eyes as black as a starless night.

Full of anger and hate.

Those vengeful eyes, froze Evie on the spot….but once again; the cobra wasn't interested on her….but on the lion.Getting off his rock, he stood gracefully by her side….his nearness making Evie feel a little less terrified.

All the sudden the cobra lunged -much to her surprise, at her- but out of nowhere the lion jumped in front of her.

Evie woke up screaming, only to have someone cover her mouth...without missing a beat.

She tried to get her attacker off of her…

“Stop, stop” Jayadeep told her, as he kept his right hand over her mouth. “Toluk, they found us” Evie nodded, but soon her whole being filled with fear.

Soon enough she saw the halo of light produced by their pursuers’ torches.When they passed Jayadeep, moved his hand away.

“How did they find us?” Evie asked, as she sat against the cold wall.

“They must have seen our tracks somehow…” Jayadeep answered.

“I'm sorry….I….” Evie started, realizing how close she'd come to getting them all butchered.

“Don't worry about it” The Kashmiri boy said, interrupted her apology, “There's going to be time for that later.”

Evie nodded, as she unsheathed her kukri, from the corner of her eye she saw someone move. Immediately she looked back at Jayadeep, who mouthed ‘Ghost’

From where she was, her field of vision was limited...but it was clear their direwolf companion wasn't alone….he'd brought his pack with him. Just as the wolves positioned themselves, around the cave….ready to attack; something glowed by the treeline.

“Amir!”

“What?”

“Did you see that glow?”

“No, where?”

“Over by the trees”

The taller Toluk, possibly the one called Amir, cursed and walked over to his shorter counterpart.

“Where?”  He asked.

“Th….”

The second Toluk wasn't able to finishing his answer, for Ghost jumped out of his hiding spot and ripped his neck apart.

As he did, agonizing screams and ripping sounds followed.

In a panic; Amir, grabbed his sword….in doing so dropped the torch he was carrying.

Soon he was left in total darkness, the huge wolves parading around him, in a macabre dance.

Terrified, he started striking everything he thought moved….as he did; Evie and Jayadeep moved about, waking up the rest of their group. Much to their surprise, Darim and Bayek were up.

The two boys had already carried the elder and helped him up on his horse.

“Evie, Bayek….” Jayadeep started, but was cut off when an arrow almost hit them….but was blocked by Kou’s cloak.

By then the rest of the Toluk that had been trotting on their horses had already reached them…..after hearing  their friend’s agonizing screams.

“Go with the rest of the group, and get them out of here….Darim and I will take care of this!” He finished, unsheathing his sword and readying himself for a fight.

Evie almost opened her mouth to complain, but Bayek was quick to drag her away. Helping the others was rather difficult for they were still half asleep and those who weren't were terrified of what was happening.

“Bayek, get them out of here!” Evie said, as she looked over her shoulder feeling a little desperate, “I need to go help them!”

Bayek nodded, and soon continued helping the others….when he was done he mounted his horse with relative ease and watched at the battle developing below….with a mix of horror and hope.

By that time Jayadeep had lost count of how many Toluk he'd already beaten….but from what he could see, more and more were coming; it was truly terrifying. Darim had ran out of arrows a while ago, and so did Neeraj...they now were both fighting with Jayadeep’ spare kurkis.

Kou was dropping Toluks every minute but it was still seemingly impossible to see the end…..they were just too many.

Jayadeep, ducked as another arrow flew by, making a small cut on his hood.Taking his chance a Toluk, decided to charge in...but just as he was about to spear the Kashmiri boy,a well thrown knife ended his life, before he could….making his body fall just meters away from Jayadeep….the thud of the man's body surprised the Kashmiri, who turned around to see Evie.

He managed to smile….somehow, but his happiness lasted little.

Out of nowhere an archer, a Toluk archer...nocked his arrow, aimed…...and let go of it.

  


Evie saw the way, Jayadeep’ amber eyes became wide with fear….he was looking behind her.

Without missing a beat, she turned….but it was too late, the arrow got to her before she could attempt to move.

“Evie!” Jayadeep hollered, as he ran through the battlefield…..without a care about his own well being.

Darim, and Neeraj noticed and decided to follow him...if anything just to keep him from getting killed. He was the first one to get to Evie, just as Toluk approached… Jayadeep slit the man’s throat.

Without missing a beat, he started to look around for anything that could slow down the bleeding….but was given nothing.

Neeraj reached them second and took off his scarf, handing it to Jayadeep.The Kashmiri took it in his hand.

“The arrow went clean through” Evie told him, through gritted teeth. Despite the arrow going through cleanly, the pain was excruciating.

Jayadeep merely nodded, it had hit Evie about her middle...it was dark. So the Kashmiri boy could see next to nothing if the arrow had hit any vital organs. Immediately, he set about making a tourniquet….he knew that if he somehow messed it up, it could very well be the end for Evie.

His hands were shaking so bad…and the cacophony of noises around them wasn't helping. Bhakshar noticed this almost immediately, connected with Kou.

_‘Kou, we need the elemental bomb….now!’_

The young ijūl told, Kou as the Jaguar kept on pushing back the Toluk.

_‘You're not ready...this could kill you!’_

The Jū answered.

_‘I rather have could to will, do it!’_

Bhakshar answered, without an ounce of fear or hesitation.

In that very moment, Neeraj felt the way the ground was shaking.

“We need to move!” He hollered, “Now!”

Darim, and Jayadeep nodded and very carefully carried Evie inside the safety of Kou’s cloak.

Apparently, the Toluk felt it as well...many stopped in their tracks….others continued blindly.

“What's he doing?” Jayadeep asked, as he tied to tourniquet aided by the light of Kou’s cloak.

“Elemental Spirit Explosion” Neeraj answered, as he dropped down; “It's the strongest and most destructive Spirit Weapon….that this world has ever seen. After Dara’s flaming sword.”

Neeraj elaborated, Darim nodded vaguely….he'd heard about this things as well.

The terrible shaking, stopped suddenly...surprising everyone.The Toluk stopped, and looked up at the great Jaguar.

Both Bhakshar and Kou had their eyes closed.

_‘Now’_

In the blink of an eye, they opened their eyes….and from the mouth of Kou’s cloak came out a ball….made from pure energy.

It burned, hotter and bright her than fire.

Kou shot the bright ball into the ground….making everything shake, enveloping everything and everyone in a bright white light.

 

By the time Jayadeep opened his eyes, the sky was changing from its dark blue and black tones, into the more rosey and orangish hues that signaled early morning.

He stood up slowly...feeling disoriented.

Immediately his eyes were greeted by the chaos that Kou’s Elemental had left behind, most of the trees were completely charred….the same could be said about the Toluk that had attacked them the night before. 

As soon as the Kashmiri boy had gained enough balance, he started to look around for Evie or Bhakshar…..in a panic.

“Jay!”

Someone called out to him, as he turned around he realized it was Darim….he had cuts and scrapes but nothing grave; Jayadeep jogged over to him.

“Darim” The Kashmiri said, as he helped the other boy stand, “How are you….and”

“I’m fine” The Aruna answered, “Evie is fine too, I don't know how this Ijūl thing works….but Kou healed her last night. But she's very weak”

In that very moment, Bhakshar and Bayek walked towards them….from the cave where their group had apparently taken shelter once again. Between the two boys they were carrying Evie….

Jayadeep pushed Darim out of his way...and scrambled up to meet the two boys.

But he stopped, a couple of meters in front of them….Bayek noticed this and asked Bhakshar to hold Evie for a moment.

After doing so, the Alagat boy ran towards Jayadeep.

“Is she…”

“She's fine, just asleep right now” Bayek answered, interrupting him.

The Alagat boy watched as Jayadeep’ pupils slowly got smaller. Bayek smiled, so it was true after all….

Jayadeep gently approached Evie, and helped Bhakshar carry her.

 

He was grateful….not because he was alive.

But because, the one person he cared about most in the world…..was fine, and would make it.


	18. Kyrat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> So in other more important news...
> 
> THAT NEW GoT EP WAS INTENSE AF!!

 

**_Chapter 16: Kyrat_ **

  


Evie was still asleep when the group had left, Iskar -one of Bayek’s cousins- had been injured gravely during the fight, and his horse had been killed. So in favor of making him travel as easily as possible...Jayadeep had made him take Evie’s horse.

Bayek had offered to use his cloak as a way to carry Evie, despite the fact that he was completely wiped out...from using the Elemental Spirit Bomb.

To this Jayadeep had answered, with a cutting no.

Darim hadn't made his teasing obvious….but it was pretty clear, especially to Jayadeep.

He was riding with her on his back...he'd could have asked Bhakshar for help, but in a way; he was doing this because of the way he'd acted towards her.

It's not that he didn't care about her…..he did, maybe far too much.

That's why he was willing to step away from her. If she ever found someone that made her happy, could keep her safe and well cared for.

Something he knew, that he couldn’t do…..because he had nothing.

Nothing but a claim to a broken kingdom, and the strength of forgotten name.

The direwolf still followed them, Jayadeep didn't understand why….despite his own injuries -a broken leg and a nasty cut on his snout- he followed, like a loyal dog.

Soon he was pulled to the present, when Neeraj tapped his arm.

“You alright?” Neeraj asked, feeling concerned.

“I am, how you holding up?” Jayadeep answered, as he directed his eyes to Bhakshar’s back….they were all terribly exhausted.

“Okay I guess” Neeraj answered, he wanted to tell his cousin that Evie was a fighter….and that she would be fine.

But somehow, he was able to keep his mouth shut...and keep on riding.

 

The group rode on….for a long time.

It was almost dusk, by the time Bhakshar yelled at the top of his lungs that he could see Kyrat’s famous walls.

They descended into the valley, but the descent into it might have been the most dangerous part of their journey….since more of the Alagat’s horses became frightened.

However, it wasn’t the dangers below the horse's feet what terrified Jayadeep….after seeing the mass destruction that the Elemental Spirit Bomb had left behind; it was easy to tell some Toluk had escaped.

But in order to keep the rest of the group as mentally sane as possible he opted for not saying anything. As the group approached Kyrat’s walls, a blood curling scream….stopped in in their tracks, looking over his shoulder; careful not to disturb Evie, Jayadeep saw them….the Toluk who'd escaped.

“Shit!” Bhakshar cursed, as he tried to get Kou to protect them with his cloak….only to fail. “Damn….I can't do it!”

“Stop it” Jayadeep said, dismounting his horse carefully….”All of you, go and get the Kyrati riders to help us...Darim…”

The Aruna nodded, he would stand by his friend's side….no matter how ridiculous the odds were. Bayek dismounted as well and with Bhakshar’s help he was able to carry Evie in his arms.

“What do I tell her….if?” Bhakshar asked Jayadeep, unsure of how to finish.

“Just what's necessary” The Kashmiri answered, then turned towards the valley. Bhakshar nodded, telling the group to move.

Neeraj stopped there for a moment, he wanted to help Jayadeep and Darim hold back the Toluk until he Kyrati Cavalry made it to them.

“Go Neeraj…” Jayadeep told his cousin without even looking back, “Go with them….leave!”

Neeraj immediately did as asked, and followed the rest of the group. Both boys unsheathed their swords….Darim dropped his bow.

“If you make it” Jayadeep said to him, “Give back this sword to my grandfather “

Darim nodded.

“If you come out on top” Darim started, keeping his eyes on the oncoming enemies…”Protect Bhakshar”

The Kashmiri, nodded.

They both readied for a bloody fight.

 

As the two boys were ready to give up their lives completing a mission….Bhakshar rode with all his strength alongside Neeraj and the others.

_‘I'm not going to let you die…..neither of you….’_

Bhakshar thought as he kept on riding….soon enough the sentinels on the towers spotted him, and trained their deadly arrows. But Bayek’s banner, saved him from a painful death.

For as the archers readied to shoot, the White and Golden banner….with a jackal and wolf rose up...like a phoenix from the flames.

 

The Toluk were closing in….

Jayadeepexpected to feel scared, but somehow...by luck or will, he wasn't.

Without much thought he looked over his shoulder….they were probably now inside of the walls.Closing his eyes and offering a prayer to the spirit of his ancestors, he then turned to the battle.

The Toluk that reached them were ferocious and careless….only one thing in mind.

Killing.

They were still plenty, though not as many as the ones that had attacked them the night before.

Darim ducked, a direct stroke….as he did another Toluk caught him with a punch on his jaw...sending back, but just as he tried to get back on his feet...he was knocked down again.

 _‘This is quite a pathetic way to go….’_ He thought as more Toluk closed in on him.

For a moment, his blue eyes travelled over to his teammate….who was still standing, fighting…

_‘Keep your promise…’_

Just as Darim closed his eyes for the imminent end, a huge shadow flew overhead.

Soon agonizing screams and ripping noises filled the field again.

It was Ghost!

Ghost had saved him!

Just as the direwolf ripped apart some of  their enemies….Darim felt as someone roughly pulled him up.

It was Jayadeep.

“Don't leave all the fun for me….will you?” The Kashmiri teased….so like him to always see the good things in everything.

The Aruna scrambled to his feet easily, and soon stood back to back with his life-time friend, enemy and even brother -to some degree- ready to take down as many Toluk as they could.

“Well….”Jayadeep began, as he sized up his adversaries “If we both die….Neeraj will keep both promises”

Darim nodded, as he felt a wave of calm wash over him.

Even if it was the end, he'd go down as an Aruna….

Fighting.

The minutes that followed were filled with slashing, blood sprouting and pain filled screams as the two boys and wolf stood their ground.

For every  Toluk they cut down….another two took their place.Their fight seemed to not have a defined end….

Because just death marked the end…. the light at the end of the tunnel.

Darim almost went down at some point, after getting a deep cute in his calf….he'd been quite lucky that the expert knife hadn't cut his tendon.

 

The Kyrati soldiers opened the doors to the Alagat and Singh Delegations….

As soon as Bhakshar was in, he started asking to speak to the Lord Commander. His friend’s lives depended on him, and him alone.

“Please just let me talk to him!” Bhakshar said to a nearby soldier -a captain- who looked ready to refuse.

Another two soldiers held him by the arms. But before he could, another man in dark grey clothes; approached.

“What is it son?” He asked.

“Lord Commander” Bhakshar said, with as much respect as he could muster….as he tried to break away from his jailers.

The man, waved his hand and the soldiers let go off of Bhakshar.

“My friends they are out there….and if you don't send the Cavalry out now, the Toluk will butcher them like cattle!” The young Ijūl said, punctuating the last part.

The Lord Commander looked at Bayek who nodded, apparently the Alagat boy was quite known.

“Very well” The man answered, his dark brown eyes locked on Bhakshar’s grey ones.

“Thank you” The Ijūl replied, feeling a little more relieved...but not for much.

The Commander nodded, and soon the Cavalry was assembled….Bhakshar mounted on his horse.

 

They left the wall….like the wind that flies through the wheat fields.

_‘Hold on...I'm coming’_

Bhakshar thought as he spurred his horse on.

The two boys were now at the end of their strength, with barely to no sleep between the two of them….it was only a matter of time. Even Ghost was starting to get sloppier.

Jayadeep was making use of all his will just to keep from getting killed.

It was becoming harder, and harder….

In what felt like an eternity...but was actually a moment, the Kyrati Cavalry made it to them.

Most Toluk scrambled, but were easy prey for the mounted hawks -as the Kyrati riders were called- the rest stayed on the two of them.

Still trying to kill them.

In a matter of minutes, the boys’ incessant struggle had ended….with Jayadeep killing the last Toluk.

Both dropped to the ground, feeling exhausted beyond belief.

“I guess we made it” Darim commented, laying on his back, as he stared at the sky.

“Indeed” Jayadeep answered, as he stayed beside Ghost….regaining his breath.

Neither of them, saw Bhakshar coming at them full speed and ready to envelop them in a hug...that included Kou’s cloak.

“Thank God!” Was all they heard before being developed in a orange light.

Jayadeep once again felt grateful….not for his life, but for his friends safety.

The Lord Commander gave the Ijūl and his friends a little time.

But not before long, they all rode back to Kyrat quickly….but not with the haste in which Bhakshar had done so.

  
  


It was almost dusk by the time all the injured in the Delegation had been treated….from mild cuts to broken bones to blood loss.

Surprisingly, Jayadeep and Darim were the least injured…. Ghost was in between -he'd been agreed to be treated as along as he didn't attack people- and Evie was worse off.

After losing that much blood, her body had shut itself down in hopes of faster healing….not a coma, but a deep sleep.

The healers, worked their magic with her; and despite the fact that she wasn't awake yet, Jayadeep felt better knowing that she would be better….quite soon.

But while Evie had been relatively easy to heal....Ghost was another story, he was constantly snapping at the healers. 

Especially when they touched his broken leg...

This forced both, Jayadeep and Bhakshar to gag and hold him down.After much struggle the healers had finally made a sort of sling for Ghost leg.

He would be limping from now onwards.

After getting themselves tended, Jayadeep was supposed to go with Neeraj and deliver the treaty, to the Kyrati King.

 

“Which one of you is the messenger?” A tall man, probably on his twenties asked them.

“Me” Neeraj answered, as he tried to keep his annoyance on check…..Jayadeep smirked, he wasn't really expecting a Kyrati to know that Neeraj was crown prince.

The man nodded, “Follow me, both of you”

As soon as the Kyrati soldier was out of range, Jayadeep wrapped his right arm around Neeraj’s shoulders and teased.

“Let's go _messenger”_

The Singh boy just pushed him off, all the while as Jayadeep laughed.

Before they left, Jayadeep had told Bhakshar to keep an eye on Evie for him….just in case.

For once, the Aruna didn't tease him.

 

The two boys followed the Kyrati soldier, he seemed to be a part of the King's Guard. The man's armor was made of steel, and covered with black leather; besides this he also wore a dark blue cloak....with Kyrat's sigil.

_‘Certainly hard to kill, for an assassin’_

Jayadeep thought to himself, as they walked on the most ominous of silences.

From time to time, the Kashmiri thought he saw shadows scurrying about….and without thinking his hand traveled to his sword; only to find said shadows were nothing more than fragments of his own mind.

Soon enough, the Kyrati guard stopped in front of what both boys agreed was the Throne Room. He pushed the doors open, revealing a well illuminated yet awe inducing Throne Room.

Both boys looked around in amazement, there were many exotic and different weapons lining the walls.

Some they could recognize.

Short swords, long bows, crossbows, “Demon” Swords, kukris, daggers….and many more which they had never seen or their names escaped them.

The heads and even skulls of dangerous animals, rested over stone tables.

Direwolves, mountain lions, jaguars, lions…..even the ever elusive Snow Tiger and Panther.

In its throne sat a man, probably on his late forties. Caramel colored skin, hazel colored hair that was graying in places and mist colored eyes…..which seemed to always know what you were thinking about.

“I assume this is Duleep’s son?” The king asked. Both boys watched as the Captain of the Kingsguard’s changed from confident and aloof to pure embarrassment.

He just stood there, looking several shades darker than his usual cinammon colored skin….

Neeraj grinned, and placed his hand over the man’s shoulder; just then walked forward and addressed the king….at some point he handed the treaty over, the king read it, nodding here and there.

In a couple of minutes the king and Neeraj came to speak in common terms.

Jayadeep just waited for the exchange to end, awkwardly standing a couple of paces away from Neeraj. Mercifully the treaty business didn't take long, and soon both boys were on their way.

Neeraj went to check on Bayek, and Jayadeep was left to wander around on his own….not that he minded.

As he walled the snowy streets, and watched the Kyrati children playing….

A part of him wanted to go and see Evie, but there was little to no chance that she'd even be awake.

The Kashmiri boy walked on, so absorbed in his own thoughts that he almost missed the fact that a certain albino direwolf, was nudging his leg.

“Oh it's you…” Jayadeep said, with little interest. Ghost looked up to see the boy’s expression, his eyes were clouded.

After stopping for a couple of minutes to orient himself, the Kashmiri boy resumed his walking….Ghost following close in his heels. Boy and wolf walked, in silence. They walked for awhile, before they reached the eastern wall.

Few soldiers looked at Ghost in a mix of horror and fear, but the dire wolf ignored it masterfully….he was here for Jayadeep; because that would be what, his human—Evie, would want.

The Kashmiri boy walked over to the most deserted side of the wall, and looked out towards the way they'd come, apparently he needed time to think.Sensing this, Ghost lay down nearby….his eyes never leaving Jayadeep’ brooding form.

The Kashmiri boy remained unmoving, just looking….and thinking.

Hours must have passed, because by the time Ghost woke up from a completely unannounced nap, the sky was darker, wind was colder…..and not to mention, he was _starving._

 

But despite his hunger, Ghost stayed there. Jayadeep had not a clue how long he'd been there, just thinking.

_They had made it…..despite all odds._

But still...there was so much, so much he didn't know….so many fucking questions.

...and very little answers.

 

The usually very attentive Guardian completely failed to listen the approaching person.He didn't realize someone was there, until Ghost had started growling…..very defensively.

Jayadeep turned around to find the Kyrati king, and Ghost at odds.The direwolf, was standing between them; daring the King to take one more step.

“Ghost, stop it.” Jayadeep told the wolf, Ghost looked at him sideways...as if asking him _‘Is it fine?’._

“It is” the boy continued, just then Ghost moved out of the way; but still watched. 

The King moved closer to the Kashmiri, just as Jayadeep turned to look at the snowy valley again.

“It’s beautiful, isn't it?” The king asked.

“It is” Jayadeep answered, his mind somewhere else.

Moments passed by in silence.

“You look like him” the king began, “When I first saw you, I thought…..that Arbaaz had actually come back”

Jayadeep didn't turn to look at the King, but it was clear, that he'd heard something about how much he looked like his father.

“People are always telling me that” The Kashmiri boy answered, his dark amber eyes clouded.

The King nodded, then moved to stand beside Jayadeep; placing his arms in the wall. Mirroring the boy's position.

“He was a good man, more so than your uncle.” The king said, “When my father was king, your uncle stole some of our mares in the middle of the night….like the fucking thieve he was; my father asked once, twice, three times to have his mares returned. But your uncle, he didn't listen...so my father attacked Kashmir; I was the general of his forces” He looked at the valley.

“We charged against the Kashmiri army and the Guardians, several times….the Guardians completely destroyed us. Until only ten of us were standing, your father; he could have killed me. But didn't, instead asked me ‘Why was I fighting them’ “

Jayadeep listened to the story in silence, analyzing….The king sensed this, giving the boy time to do so. Minutes passed by, in silence….only the constant roar of the wind dared disturb it.

“My lord!” A messenger said, kneeling before his king.

“What is it?” The King asked, all the while pulling the man to his feet.

“Kashmir’s King” the messenger said between pants, it was clear he'd been running, “He says that by the oath your grandfather made to his, you are to aid him in finding and capturing his nephew....or at least thinking whether the rumors are true or not"

The King frowned, that son of a dog.

“Send a hawk, our fastest flyer, and tell that usurper….that my ancestor bent the knee; to a true Kashmiri king, not to a usurper that used mercenaries to kill ten thousand Arunas, much less to someone who wants to kill an innocent boy”

The messenger stood there, in open-mouthed shock. But quickly recovered.

“Yes my lord, immediately” he answered, and started to hurriedly walk.

“Shua?” The King called, the messenger turned, “Tell my son, that he needs to prepare for war” The messenger once again nodded, and took off.

“Why would you that?” Jayadeep questioned, “You defy him….and he’ll put your head in pike, for being in open rebellion. Why not just hand me over.

The king chuckled, before once again looking towards the snowy valley.

“My people, the Kyrati; we hate owing anyone anything. Your father spared my and my men's life, gave me back my father's mares….think of this as a way to return a favor that is far older than you.” The King said, turning away from the ledge, “Also….your grandfather and uncle, Kharat and Duleep have been on open rebellion since Kashmir fell to Sahil. Us the people of the east, are tired of having an usurper telling us what has to be done.”

“Why didn’t you rebel then?” Jayadeep asked, ever inquisitive.

“I can't ask my people to fight for something they think is gone….for something that probably doesn't even exists….” The king said, “I also knew that somehow….if Arbaaz, was dead….that you wouldn't be; he was that kind of man”

“No one in Kashmir, respects Sahil. But they fear him, and fear….it’s a powerful tool. The people, _your people_ ; are waiting for the return of the second son. For this _Second Son_ , I'm willing to risk all I have”

The king said before walking away, leaving Jayadeep alone once again. More things without an answer that he had to give thought to.

 

Ghost had just woken from another hunger induced nap, yawning loudly the direwolf stretched; then gave the Kashmiri a sleepy look.

“I guess you're hungry” Jayadeep said, feeling slightly less ridiculous for talking to a wolf.Ghost yawned once again, his long pink tongue showing.

“I'll take that, as a yes” the Kashmiri said before, starting to walk.

Ghost soon followed on his heels, limping; he indeed was hungry…..correction; he was _ravenous. As_  dire wolf in the wild needed to eat a great deal of meat to keep on functioning.

Boy and wolf, passed by in what Jayadeep was sure was the Kyrati version of a Bazaar.

Curious street urchins spied the wolf, as they moved; hiding behind stands and other shady places. People stopped to stare at the wolf, and some merchants even stowed away their meat and other products.

Ghost growled, in unison with his stomach.

“What is it?” Jayadeep asked, Ghost just growled again. The boy shrugged.

They resumed their walking.

Just as the pair approached yet another section of the Bazaar, they realized a group of people were looking at something.They moved closer, squeezing through here and there...Jayadeep eventually made it to the front..

Bhakshar and Ekat were the center of all commotion, more accurately….only Ekat.

As the Kyrati children had never seen a ferret, they had practically dragged their parents over to see the charismatic little creature.

“Up” Bhakshar said, and Ekat followed the command.

Doing something akin as a handstand, and walking around in his tiny front paws for a while.

The children, and several adults clapped; some even handed the young Ijūl some money.Bhakshar smiled, it would soon be enough to buy food for Ekat and Ghost.

As he looked up, he saw Jayadeep a smirk on his face; Bhakshar smile widened.

He made Eakt do some more tricks, and then he announced their act finished; the kids left saddened at not being able to see the little ferret no more.

“Jay!” “Ghost!” Bhakshar said, with a wide smile. Jayadeep smiled softly as well.

Ekat ran in Jayadeep’ direction, and using Ghosts body...he climbed up and settled on the Kashmiri’s hood.

“Hi there” Jayadeep said to Eat as the ferret arranged the cloth the way he liked.

Ghost growled at the ferret, in what Jayadeep thought to be a sort of complaint for using him as a ladder.

“I see you’ll never be hungry” Jayadeep commented, as Bhakshar approached to help Ekat.

“Indeed” the Ijūl replied, “How's Evie?” He then asked.

“I don't know…”The Kashmiri answered, “I guess she might be awake now”

Bhakshar nodded, but decided to not poke anymore. As the two boys and their furry friends were about to start walking, someone called them….by their names no less.

Both turned around, Jayadeep’ hand immediately curling around his sword’s handle. Bhakshar reached for his kurki, which was hidden behind a sash in his waist; Ghost took up a defensive stance.Who had called them was boy, not much older than Jayadeep. He was by himself, which was odd; for he was dressed finely…..in robes that were akin to those of a prince.

The Kashmiri let go of his sword, Bhakshar did the same…Ghost looked at them curiously. But followed their lead, and sat on his haunches; it was just then that the boy approached them.

“I'm Ravi, son of Ajay” The boy said, he spoke without the disdained tone most nobility seemed to have in Kyrat.Both boys looked at each other, sharing a look.

“My father asked to come get you both, your friend she's awake” The boy, Ravi, told Jayadeep “….and was asking for you”

In that very moment, Jayadeep wanted to run as fast as he could to see her….but instead forced himself to stay put.Bhakshar, the ever knowing Ijūl, smirked….it was certainly not too hard to guess what was going through the  Kashmiri’s head.

“Well” the Ijūl said, “Let's go see her”

Ravi nodded, and followed Bhakshar. Jayadeep did the same.

As he counted his blessings.


	19. The Fallen Kingdom

 

**_Chapter 17: The Fallen Kingdom_ **

  


Snow fell from the sky.

As if it the sky itself was mourning a great loss, and so were the people.

A boy, probably in his late teens years, walked the barren snowy street….another year; in which the Toluk had taken everything they had wanted, leaving next nothing for the rest of them to eat.

Children...whom in past times would have been throwing snowballs back and forth, now lay huddled together under the poor shelter of a building.

Someone wailed....another child had died.

Hunger, exposure, sickness; whatever had taken his or her life; they were in a better place now.The boy kept on walking, his dark cloak trailing behind him.

Most of the lower citadel had been burned during the Darkest Night...and later been rebuilt by the few Dhar that hadn't been able to —or wanted to leave Kashmir.

As he entered the lower citadel, it was near the same. It didn't matter if you were rich or poor, for food was scarce for all.

_Not all…._

He thought, for the king, his guard and his Toluk mercenaries…had food.

Moments like those made him feel disgusted with himself, no matter how many times he would sneak out of the palace and help the less fortunate…..he was still his father’s son. Keeping his hate and anger towards himself and his father, the boy walked on.

As he passed a dark alley, he heard a low whistle….

 _The signal? He_  thought as he looked around, after a couple of minutes he heard it again….

After getting over some momentary hesitation, he walked further into the alley.It wasn't long before someone put him on a headlock and covered his mouth with a rag.

However, he was able to wiggle away from his attacker….only to find familiar grey eyes looking back him.

Grey eyes and a scarred lip.

“Avinash?” He asked.

Avinash nodded, pulling his hood up.

“Indeed it's me” Avinash said, as he turned to look at the street. Upon noticing the dumbstruck look on the other boy’s face, he spoke “And wipe that look from your face, Sanjay”

The boy, Sanjay, did as his older counterpart asked him to.

“I thought you said you weren't coming?” Sanjay asked, eyeing Avinash.

“Bhakshar got sent to Kyrat” Avinash answered, “Since he was out of harm's way, I knew I had to come”

“Why?” Sanjay asked, suddenly curious.

In that very moment, a couple of Toluk mercenaries passed by the alley...this forced Avinash to slam Sanjay down to the ground.

The mercenaries left.

“Sorry” Avinash said, as he sat up; pressing his back to the wall.

“Why?” Sanjay asked again, mirroring the other boy’s position.

“You know why…”

“I don't”

When Sanjay denied not knowing anything, Avinash rolled his eyes and then got up.

“That your uncle is alive, and well if he wants to take Kashmir back... he needs quite the lot of allies"

Sanjay was shocked for a moment, before he quickly got up and recovered.

“How…” Sanjay started, Avinash smirked, “and….. he doesn't need an army”

“Well...pity then” Avinash said, as he started walking towards the deserted street, “Because, I know that certain clans wouldn't hesitate to flock behind him”

The two boys moved about in the back alleys like rats, always stealthy….always wary. After a couple of minutes filled with sneaking around, and avoiding palace guards and mercenaries alike; they arrived at a decaying building….

It seemed to have been burned several times, and vandalized several others by the Toluk that lurked around like coyotes. Sanjay entered first, after looking around for awhile; soon Avinash followed.

Snow fell through the roof, and into the dilapidated building. Though it seemed abandoned… it certainly wasn't.

Avinash looked around, and then back at Sanjay. He was looking for something, something that he wasn't sure about.

Cold wind blew, and Avinash felt the chill...immediately he shivered.

_Why is Kashmir so fucking cold in the winter?_

Avinash thought as he stomped around, and slapped his arms to get warm.

“Let's go” Sanjay said, in a hushed tone. Avinash nodded, and followed the Kashmiri.

After climbing down several ladders they finally reached the bottom. It was warm, at least warm enough to stop Avinash’s shivering.

“Where to now?” The Aruna asked, as he waited for his eyes to become adjusted to the dim lighting.

“We wait” Sanjay answered, as he removed his hood, “One of Karan’s sons will come to get us”

Avinash huffed, but said nothing. Both boys sat down waiting.

The Aruna had been close to drifting off a couple of times, he had ridden all night to make it to Kashmir in time. But stopped himself one way or the other. Sanjay, instead was fully awake….despite sleeping little the night before, his mind kept him from falling asleep.

It seemed as if hours had gone by in the dark space, but in reality only minutes had passed.

“Sanjay?” A voice asked from somewhere in the darkness.

“Yes, it's me Om” Sanjay answered as he got up.

Avinash, who had once again been in the verge of falling asleep; also got up….but with much more trouble.

“Who's this?” Om asked, feeling a little suspicious.

“He's an Aruna” Sanjay answered, “He's with us, so not one of my father's spies” Om nodded, satisfied with Sanjay’s response.

“Come with me” The boy said, and started walking.

Avinash and Sanjay followed him.

The farther they made it into the hideout the dimmer the lighter became….and at some point, the three of them were plunged in complete darkness.

They continued that way for a while.

By the time they had reached a better lighted area, Avinash had already crashed, bumped or tripped on various things and was rather discouraged to keep going.

“How much farther?” The Aruna asked, feeling hope yet also an immense dread.

“We're here” Om replied, as he felt for something in the wall.

Soon enough a passage opened, and Avinash rolled his eyes at the secrecy and ridiculousness of it all.Om signaled them to enter with a nod, Sanjay did so without question...but Avinash hesitated before entering.

Once again they were thrown into pitch black. Avinash huffed in annoyance, as he internally wished to have the second sight most Arunas seemed to posses.

“Hand over your weapons”

A voice, somewhat deep….yet still tethering to its child-like edge told them. Sanjay dropped both of his kurkis, but Avinash silently refused.

“I said….drop all your weapons” The  voice spoke once again, this time more annoyed.

“Fuck that” Avinash answered, before spitting on the ground, “So you can fucking kill me?”

He said to the voice, then he turned to Sanjay.

“You lying son of a dog! You led me to the slaughterhouse!”

“I didn't!” Sanjay replied, feeling annoyed at his companion's distrust.

“Just wait until I get my hands on you” Avinash said, as he tried to stumble around in the darkness to try and find the Kashmiri. “You fucking traitor!” Sanjay stepped back hurriedly, very much in panic.

But it was short lived for Avinash, before he could get his hands of the Kashmiri he was knocked out cold. Sanjay didn't stop walking backwards until his back hit the wall, and then dropped.

“Shit….I thought, he was going to murder for all I have and haven’t done” the Kashmiri prince said, as he raked a hand through his dark brown hair.

“I wouldn't have let him, you know” the voice said once again, “You're my family, Sanjay”

“Thank you, Naresh” Sanjay replied, as he stood.

“No problem” the boy, Naresh, said as between the both of them carried the taller boy.

“I suspect your father, is been feeling restless” Sanjay questioned, as they walked along.

“Restless would be mild term, he sent Inayat to Kyrat….and was very close to sending me with Arjun, to Saka. But I begged not to” Naresh said as he led them yet again through another dimly lit corridor. Avinash grumbled something.

“You did tie his hands? right?” Sanjay asked worriedly. Naresh rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a kid, of course I tied him” Sanjay nodded, but if anything felt less safe.

Naresh was fifteen, just two years apart from him and Jayadeep. After both of his parents had left Jayadeep in Altair’s care, they came back….hoping to garner the people to their cause fast enough to take back Arbaaz’s kingdom. Only to find that Sahil had already broken the people’s spirits by burning alive and imprisoning all the supporters his younger brother might have had.

Naresh, and his twin sister...Inayat had been born under Sahil’s reign, always fearful of their own shadows.

“Alright” Naresh said, breaking Sanjay from his thoughts, as he entered a room “We are here” Sanjay nodded, and followed…

This time they were greeted by the murmurs of several people as they conversed about a possible attack on the king.No one seemed to noticed them, so both boys set Avinash down as carefully as they could down, on the room’s corner.

However their presence didn’t go unnoticed for long.

The true Kashmiri king had seen them.

“We will finish this later” He told the others in the room, some brows were raised….but no discontent was spoken.

Eventually, all of Arbaaz’ allies files out of the room….only a few guards stayed. With a nod, he indicated them to leave as well. They did without question. Arbaaz smiled at his son, and nephew and approached them….just then noticing the other boy; on the floor.

Naresh watched as his father made a face.

“Why is he tied up?” The Kashmiri king questioned, looking at the boys.

“He tried to rip Sanjay’s head off” Naresh answered, shrugging.Maybe it was a bit exaggerated, but close enough nonetheless.

Arbaaz looked at his nephew curiously, Sanjay felt uncomfortable under his uncle's gaze so he only shrugged as well.

“Untie him” Arbaaz began, “Then go get something to eat….I’ll speak to him. Alone”

He ended the sentence with a hard look at both of them, as he knew they both went to great lengths to satisfy their curiosity. Naresh smiled, and then walked toward another underground exit. Sanjay followed closely on his cousin's heels.

“Naresh?” Arbaaz said, without looking before his son left.

“Yes, Dad?” The young Kashmiri asked. Arbaaz turned, and then giving him another serious look he said.

“And no asking Avinash anything either”

Naresh looked dumbfounded, at the fact that his father had caught on his plan so easily

However he recovered fast enough to see his father crack a smile, before leaving to get something to eat.

 


	20. The Usurper

 

**_Chapter 18: The Usurper_ **

  


His throat felt parched as he got up, slowly. The last he remembered was trying to murder Sanjay for selling him out.

His gray eyes, soon enough focused on his surroundings….it was pitch black.

No.

Not pitch black, but dark enough he would probably run into something without a torch…..but still could see a little way in front of him.

“My son must have really hit you hard” A voice said, and for the barest of moments...it startled Avinash.

However he recovered fast enough. Apparently, this wasn't the dungeon he'd half expected to see himself thrown in.

“Where am I?” Avinash asked, immediately cringing at the sound of his own croaky voice.

“Amongst friends” A man morphed out of the shadows, and stood in Avinash’s line of sight.

His resemblance to Jayadeep was uncanny.

For his friend, did look like his father, but from the snippets and things he'd heard from Neeraj….the Kashmiri seemed to have his mother's smile and in some way her eyes too.

“Certainly didn't feel like it, earlier” Avinash replied, finally sitting up; his back pressed back to the wall.The man, who he assumed to be Arbaaz approached him with a water skin.

“Here” Avinash looked at the water skin as if it had offended him in some way.

“If you're worried about poison, I'm not my brother” Arbaaz said, the boy eventually took it and drank slowly.

“Sanjay told me that you came here,in your own orders to offer your clan’s support to take back Kashmir” Arbaaz spoke, as he took a seat beside, Dhanvin’s son.

“I did” He began, “....but I didn't come here alone on my own volition, Altair feels it is time that Jayadeep claims his destiny ”

“Destiny?” Arbaaz asked, while shaking his head in disapproval.

“Yes, destiny…...You have know it is his fate not yours to take Kashmir back” Avinash said while setting the water skin down and after looking Arbaaz, he went on “You saw it….or more accurately before my father died in your arms, drowning in his own blood….he showed you”

The boy ended his sentence with downcasted….somber grey eyes.

_You truly are Dhanvin’s son…_

“Altair doesn't get it” The Kashmiri king said, “What I saw…..it…..could have several meanings”

“A great battle in the snow? The Shadow of a Great Jaguar?” Avinash questioned eyebrow raised in concern, “How can that take on different meanings? You saw the lions fighting…..a lion with Jay’s amber eyes and a lion with black soulless eyes…”

“How…..did you know that?” Arbaaz asked, feeling dumbfounded.

“I can see many things Arbaaz, ever since I was a little boy I could…..but never told anyone a thing” Avinash answered, his grey eyes locking into golden amber.

Arbaaz broke away…..somehow disturbed by those grey eyes.The same grey eyes that had looked at him, as the life left them.

“Still...Altair doesn't get it, Jay…..he's not a pawn to be sacrificed just so Kashmir can return to the hands of the true heir” Arbaaz said, clenching his fists. “If I had to give up everything again….I would, but I would _never_ trade any of my children for anything”

Avinash felt something snap inside him. Standing up harshly, he then looked down at Arbaaz…..

_Maybe it was true….maybe the sword has lost its edge._

He thought with barely contained anger, while he walked towards a torch that rested in the wall.Taking it in his hand, he then set to finding a way out.But didn't left without saying, what they both knew.

“The Great Jaguar is coming, Arbaaz….and with it comes the Son of the Second Son” The Aruna, stopped and took a deep breath, “The war for Kashmir is about to break….”

Soon a cold gust of wind entered chilling the Kashmiri king to his bones.

However, Arbaaz realized that the cold air of the Kashmiri winter wasn't the only thing that was haunting him.

It was also his own guilt..

The guilt of not being able to save Dhanvin. All of it….embodied in a boy with somber grey eyes and a scarred lip.He bore the same eyes….as those of the Aruna wolf.

 

After running into several dead ends, Avinash was finally able to make it outside there he was greeted by the cold Kashmiri winds.

Feeling the air prickle his skin helped him calm down….

_Jay is nothing like him…._

The Aruna thought, fuming as he walked on.

_How could a man become a coward in so little time? How can a sword loose it’s sharp edge after so little fighting?_

He questioned...mostly himself, but also any spirit who could hear him.

It was useless…..

He acknowledged, shaking his head….however the boy soon realized it might haven't been for nothing.

Mohan had a son, Rishi….even if Arbaaz was that much of a coward; Rishi wouldn't be one.

The Aruna boy smiled and almost wanted to pat himself on the back for thinking of such good idea. So with a smirk and renewed hopes, he walked over to where he spotted a horse. Sanjay and Naresh noticed  this and frowned slightly….

_Had his father refused?_

Naresh wondered as he watched the grey eyed Aruna charmed the horse and mounted him.Just as the Aruna was about to leave, Sanjay approached him….it took Naresh less than a second to reach for his bow and nock an arrow.

“I didn't imagine that you'd leave that quickly” The Kashmiri prince said, looking up at Grey Wolf eyes.The Aruna looked down at him….fire in his eyes.

“Your uncle is nothing more than a coward who hides behind fake walls and long shadows…..he'll never, and I say, never….take Kashmir back” Avinash replied, he held the other boy’s eyes for a moment; before breaking his eyes away and leaving.

A fine layer of slush flew through the air after the Aruna left on a dark grey horse at full gallop. Both boys just stood there….for a few minutes, soon enough Naresh put down his bow and walked over to his cousin.

“He left?” The younger boy asked.

“Aye, he did” The Kashmiri prince answered.

“Come on,” The amber eyed boy began, “Let's go inside”

The second boy nodded, and soon after followed.Just as the two young men had made it to the exit, Arbaaz emerged; covered in a black cloak, with his raven hair….he almost looked like a panther.

“Sanjay” The Kashmiri king began, “It is better if you leave, for I feel things will start heating up here”

Sanjay nodded, though he felt a little disappointed.Arbaaz noticed the boy’s reaction, he smiled back….he understood the boy’s feelings.

It was not long before Sanjay up and left….in a way, it was better like this.

“Why did you _have_ to send him away?” Naresh asked, “Why do I have a leave too, at some point?”

Arbaaz stared at his younger son, he was brave….often reminding him of his own bravery now buried somewhere.

“I'm not sending you away” Arbaaz said, keenly to look at his son on the eye, “But I had to make Hassan take your sister to Kyrat”

His boy’s eyes looked sad…..heartbroken. All because of power, of a fool who lusted after power like no other.

“Your mother told me to come and get you” Arbaaz said, a small smile appearing in his face, “She needs your help"

Naresh nodded, and walked in.Arbaaz was left once again….outside, in the biting cold; surrounded by white snow.

Looking up at the sky he wondered….

_Are you still there? Brother_

 

 

It was shortly after nightfall that Sanjay finally passed through the palace gates, as always his excuse for leaving the palace was hunting.

So to keep his father still believing such thing, behind two of his personal guards carried a stag.The Stag was a beauty….and for a moment of two Sanjay had felt guilty of snuffing out that life.

“I was starting to be worried” Those were the first words his father spoke to him upon entering.

He cringed slightly.

His father had never been bad to him in any way. So at times…..meeting with his uncle felt like betraying him.

“You shouldn't worry, Dad” Sanjay answered as he dismounted his dark brown warhorse.

“I always do,” Sahil replied, his eyes then traveled to the place where the two guards had placed the stag on, before Sanjay  dismissed them. “Beautiful beast you shot this time”

“Aye, almost feel guilty for killing it” Sanjay replied, as he took off his horse’s mount and then started brushing it.

“Son... just let a stable hand do that, they are capable of that, you know.” Sahil commented almost rolling his eyes.

Ever since he'd given Sanjay that warhorse, the boy had grown quite attached to it. The sane was said for the horse, at times it seemed too much.In the two years since he'd given Raksha to his son, the horse had more often than not snapped and bitten stable hands who tried to do so much as touch him.

Sanjay was fine with taking care of his own horse, after all was said and done it was one of the few things that allowed him to get away from everything that was going around them. Metaphorically and literally.

_Well, more in the metaphorical side._

The boy thought as he brushed the horse's coat.

“I'll see you inside” Sahil said to him, as he placed a hand over his right shoulder, “We need to discuss important matters”

Sanjay nodded, and then resumed his brushing.Sahil smiled slightly, a rare sight, and then headed into the palace.

Snow kept on falling, leaving all in a still eeriness. But somewhere, far far away…...a Jaguar growled.


	21. I Am The Watcher...

 

**_Chapter 19: I Am The Watcher…._ **

  


Jayadeep had to try and suppress his urge to bolt to see how Evie was. He told himself that he only did so since Ghost couldn't run, and that the direwolf being as stubborn as ever would try and keep up with him. Bhakshar smiled a knowing smile, and Ghost would have done so if he would have been able to smile. 

Ravi walked ahead of them, Jayadeep following closely behind. The snow had receded.Ravi looked over his shoulder to find Ghost’s eyes looking at him curiously.

_Maybe a bit too curiously_

The Kyrati Prince thought as he turned and walked on.

“Have you fed him yet?” He asked, the Kashmiri.

“Haven't got the chance, but I will as soon as your people stop hiding their meat” Jayadeep replied with an easy smile. Ravi smiled in return.

“So you are the crown prince?” Jayadeep then asked, feeling curious. For Ravi looked far too young to lead an army.

“No, that's my older brother” Ravi replied, “Ramzil is crown prince” he ended the sentence with a small lopsided smile.

Jayadeep nodded, and soon they heard a low growl. His hand immediately going to his sword, the Kashmiri turned.

Only for his eyes to land on Ghost, laying on the ground, Bhakshar sitting beside him.

The Kashmiri ran to Ghost's side worried the direwolf, might be suffering of something.

“What's happening?” The Kashmiri boy asked Bhakshar.

The Aruna boy leaned down, to level with Ghost's snout.

And started there for a couple of minutes, Ghost whimpered a couple of times; Bhakshar nodded here and there in understanding before getting back up.

“His stomach is hurting” Bhakshar said in an expert tone.

Jayadeep blinked stupidly for one moment, before realizing that Ghost was being nothing more than a big complainer.

He frowned.

“He doesn't expect us to carry him…. does he?” Jayadeep alarm, though part of him told him not to.

“Aye…..he does.” Bhakshar said, feeling a little crushed at the prospect of carrying such a heavy weight.Jayadeep sighed and then shook his head.

Ghost was Evie's direwolf, and he would rather damn himself than have the monstrous wolf try to rip his head off for not helping him once.

“Alright, let's do it” The Kashmiri said, as he got his hands under the immense ball of fur; being careful to support the wolf’s massive head.

Bhakshar smiled, a little forcefully and did the same with Ghost's lower half. As expected, Ghost was heavy….far too heavy for Bhakshar's likeness, but he said nothing and just kept on walking.

Ravi smiled at the image, and for a moment wondered if it would be safe to pet the massive wolf….but soon his common sense took over.The group walked for what it seemed like hours to Bhakshar. But in reality just a few minutes passed, until they were finally in the healer’s home.

After putting Ghost down on his feet so he would attempt to make the short walk, he Kashmiri thanked the Kyrati Prince. Bhakshar caught his breath, and cursed the fact that Ghost was a ball of fur. A very fluffy and muscular...ball of fur.

“My father has invited you all to stay at the Palace” Ravi said, looking in between them.

Jayadeep felt a little uncomfortable, at the prospect….he might have lived in a palace; but he had never wanted to be treated like royalty, however he spoke.

“Thank you and your father kindly for this Ravi” Jayadeep said smiling politely, “But I believe that we are more comfortable in the company of the people we protect” Ravi smiled happily.

“Of course” the young prince responded, “I understand the Guardians have a strong sense of duty”Jayadeep nodded, and soon the Prince left.

Ghost had managed to make it inside and was currently lying at Evie's bedside. Jayadeep entered feeling nervous, like he always did whenever he was with Evie.

It still amazed him how she could make him feel, so nervous and yet peaceful….for the rest of the world didn't matter, when he was with her…..and she could do that, with one smile.

“Are you hungry?”

He heard her ask, and for a moment though she might have been talking to someone. But upon entering the room, he only saw her and Ghost.The latter lifted his head up and nodded, with great finesse; Evie smiled and stroked his fur gently.

Surprisingly, her hair was down; the beautiful dark brown locks messily scattered behind her. A rare sight.

Jayadeep felt almost like an intruder in this private moment, and slowly started to walk out….however, the spirits of old wouldn't have it so.

For as he attempted to walk out, a girl ran into him; so fast that he fell...a little to ungracefully.

“Would you look where you're…..” the girl began, as she tried to get up; only to stop upon her eyes falling over his.

Amber eyes, that looked golden under a certain light.

Her brother's eyes.

“I apologize” The Kashmiri quickly said to the girl, who now stood dumbfounded.

“Jay?” Evie asked, walking slowly to the threshold of the room.

“Evie….” He began, still admiring her hair. Before his still somewhat rational brain took over.

“You shouldn't be up yet” He told her. Evie rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine” She answered, almost nonchalantly.

“You're not!” Jayadeep said, feeling exasperated.Damn him and the way Evie made him feel.

“I saw you get shot Evie, it doesn't matter if your mother was a Rhys or not….You need to rest.” Evie rolled her eyes again, Ghost at her side….silent as death.

“Fine” She finally answered, mostly to alleviate Jayadeep’ worry.

“Inayat?” Evie asked, before leaving. “I know it would be abusing of your kindness but, can you give Ghost something to eat….he’s rather hungry”

“Of course!” The younger girl answered, “I would get him something, but you should do as he says” Inayat ended the sentence, with a small smile.

“I will, and thank you” Evie answered, and finally walked back to her bed.

Jayadeep stood there like an idiot, having no clue to go after the girl he'd just seen and keep Ghost from harming her.

Or

Going and scolding Evie, for being so careless about her injury.

Eventually he decided to do neither. So instead, he entered Evie's room, he found her propped up on the bed; writing in a piece of parchment.

“You're impossible” Jayadeep said, a smile making way in his face despite how exasperated he felt with her. Evie smirked right back at him.

“I'm not made of glass, you know” she told him.

“I know that”

“Then why do you act like I am?”

“I do not…”

“Then what was just that?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I was worried, okay.” Jayadeep answered, walking to the window.

“Why?” She asked.

For a moment, he almost told her the true reason why.

“I care about you” The Kashmiri said instead, looking over his shoulder at her.

“I know, still….I can take care of myself” Evie replied, feeling her heart flutter at his words.

“By getting shot full of arrows?” Jayadeep jested.Evie rolled her eyes

“That was uncalled for” She said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible; though it was a hard thing to do.

Jayadeep laughed, much to her surprise. She'd heard him laugh before….a lot more when they were children. But as they had grown up, he'd smiled and laughed...less and less.

As if who he was, had begun to weigh him down.When his laughter died down she spoke.

“It's been awhile since I last heard you laugh”

“Aye” Jayadeep said, walking to her. “It has been”

Evie folded her legs, and motioned for him to sit at the foot of her bed. Jayadeep looked at her a bit confused.

“Sit down” She said.

“That's Ghost's place, I wouldn't want him to rip my head off” Jayadeep answered, though his reason for refusing was another.

“He won't,” Evie said, with a smile “He adores you, the most he'll do is snuggle up against you” Well….he couldn't tell her no.Jayadeep sat down, at the foot of her bed.

From that angle she could see a certain sadness in his eyes.Without much though she slipped her hand underneath his much bigger one, cherishing how right it felt.

Jayadeep felt…..happy? scared? Maybe both?

Even though his head told him to pull away, his heart told him otherwise.Soon enough he gently squeezed back, and Evie felt something warm settle on her chest.

A few minutes went on this way.

“Can you promise me something?” Jayadeep asked, after a few silent moments had passed.

“Of course” Evie answered.

Jayadeep looked up at her and she something in his dark amber eyes, something….she couldn't name.

“Promise me….that…..whatever happens you'll be careful. I don't wanna lose anyone I care about, ever again….”

“I promise” Evie replied, feeling the sadness in his words.

_“I don't wanna lose anyone I care about, ever again….”_

Once again, the world had ceased to exist for him….because of her. All too soon their little haven was broken, when Ghost practically barrelled into Jayadeep’ back.

“Ouch!” Jayadeep yelped, “Ghost!!” He ended the sentence with a stern tone.

The direwolf made no effort to show any kind of regret, instead only raised it's massive head and growled at him.

Jayadeep scowled.

“Ghost” Evie began, the direwolf raised his head, “Be nice” Ghost whined in annoyance, it was his space. Evie gave the direwolf another very stern look, and the huge wolf finally relented.

Curling up in a tight ball, barely giving the Kashmiri enough space to sit.

“Thank you” Jayadeep told Ghost, as he sat. The direwolf, huffed….as much as he could anyway.

Evie could tell that Jayadeep still felt apprehensive about a wild wolf being so close to them.

“You can pet him” Evie said, a small amused smile in her face “I promise he won't bite you”

“That's not what I'm worried about” Jayadeep replied.His right hand still lingered a couple of inches away from Ghost's fur.

Knowing that he would dare do anything else other than just stay there, Evie took his hand and gently placed it in Ghost's fur. The Direwolf looked up questioningly, this almost caused the Kashmiri to jump away in fright.

Evie smiled at the silliness of it all, she'd never once seen him that terrified. Sensing the boy’s distress, Ghost put his head down again.

“See?” Evie told him, as she moved her hand away from his “He won't hurt you” Jayadeep nodded, a little shaky still. But at least he’d overcome his fear of Ghost.

“He's….um….soft” Jayadeep stated, and Evie smiled.

“He’s a big ball of fur” The Aruna replied.

“Why is he so attached to you?” Jayadeep asked, he’d been aching to know the answer to that.

“I have no clue” Evie said, as she gently stroked his fur, “I understand his feelings” Jayadeep raised a eyebrow questioningly.

“I don't know how, I just….I just can” Evie said, placing her hand atop the wolf's massive head, “Maybe because I'm partially a Rhys, before Sahil killed them….their sigil was a direwolf”

“I see…” Jayadeep replied, feeling stupid, at not knowing how to comfort Evie for the loss of her people. Ghost yawned loudly, and turned to the Kashmiri, before snuggling up against him.

“He likes you” Evie told him, as she scratched a spot behind the wolf's ears.Ghost grumbled.

The two teenagers and wolf stayed like that for a while.

 

It was hours later when Ghost woke up, yawning loudly, he then opened his eyes; as he did they immediately fell on Evie.

She was still fast asleep, recovering from her injuries. Her amber eyed friend was nowhere to be seen and this unsettled Ghost.Over the little time he'd been with Evie, he had come to know quite well….and her feelings for that boy where no secret to him.

The direwolf crawled off the bed, making sure not to wake Evie; then left the room -though his better judgement told him not no- in search for the two legged lion. Ghost had seen two legged lions before, and that boy certainty looked like one, and walked like one too.

Wolves and lions had never had the best of friendships, always on the verge on being at the other's throats.

However, and rather oddly, he felt a bond with the two legged lion.

Ghost moved around quietly, barely disturbing the air around him. He was glad to feel the cold again.One of the things he'd never told Evie, was that he'd known her far longer than she thought. Of course, she was very young back then…..barely a year old when he'd been a pup. He remembered, her mother, Cecily. He remembered, all his brothers and sisters being butchered by two legged lions that smelled of death, hence his hate towards them…..he remembered escaping, someone carrying him on horseback.

The arrow, Ghost thinks, was what killed the boy that carried him. A boy that looked just like Evie, maybe a couple of years older. His name was Ky….his first human.

He remembers, living alone...for many winters, in the land of winter. Before meeting her….her and the Jaguar boy.

“Ghost”

Someone called his name, and the direwolf turned around to see Bhakshar standing there; he walked over.

“What are you doing here?” The boy asked him, as he scratched behind his large ears.

He growled in response.

As he come to know, Bhakshar could understand him just as Evie could.

“Ah...I see” Bhakshar answered, “Don't worry, he's fine, as you know always brooding”

Ghost growled again.

“He doesn't brood??” Bhakshar asked, in a mock tone, “and who pray tell, told you that?”

Ghost growled impatiently, and then shook from head to tail.

“Evie?” Bhakshar asked once again, “Of course she would….”

Ghost stood unmoving his eyes looking directly into Bhakshar's.

“Okay….fine. I know he doesn't broods, but I do know that he does tend to think a lot” The Aruna finally replied.

Ghost nodded, with great finesse; and then left to go to find Jayadeep. However he remembered about Bhakshar in time, so he barked at him over his shoulder; to come with him.

Bhakshar smiled, and went after Ghost.

After walking for a while, they found the Kashmiri boy talking to a girl.

Not any girl...

Ghost had seen that girl before, on his dreams….she was important; yet he couldn't remember how.

“It seems he's made a friend” Bhakshar said with a small smirk, Ghost could feel the double meaning of the words almost drip from that sentence.

So without much warning, the huge wolf bit Bhakshar…..enough that it would hurt, and probably leave teeth marks….but it not enough to tear muscle or break bones…..hell, maybe not even to tear skin.

“Ghost you little…!” Bhakshar screamed at the top of his lungs as the direwolf bit him. Hearing the screams, Jayadeep bolted towards Bhakshar and Ghost.

Without much thinking, the Kashmiri boy forced Ghost to open his mouth and practically dragged the monstrous animal away. Bhakshar nursed his “injured” hand, all the while Inayat tried to help him.

“Ghost” Jayadeep said to the direwolf, exasperated. “Why did you that?”

Ghost growled, trying to explain. Though it was to no avail, after all….it wasn't the gift of the Mir to talk to great animals. Jayadeep frowned, he didn't like the fact that Ghost had done such thing to Bhakshar….but he was Evie's direwolf.

Ghost kept on growling, pacing back and forth, trying to explain that he'd only bit Bhakshar because he'd implied something incorrect about his honor.

Only to fail.

Eventually, Bhakshar walked over and placed his hand over Ghost's head, calming the wolf.

Surprisingly, it was his injured hand….a and it seemed rather fine; apart from the teeth marks and grave scare.

“Why did he bite you?” Jayadeep questioned the Aruna with a deep frown etched on his face.

“I might have said something bad about you…..without realizing it…” Bhakshar replied, and Jayadeep watched Ghost lift his head and look at Jayadeep almost disappointedly.

Bhakshar moved away, allowing Jayadeep to kneel and place his hand over Ghost's back.

“I appreciate you defending me, but don't bite him again” Jayadeep told Ghost, then looked to Bhakshar over his shoulder, “He's a big baby"

“I AM NOT!” Bhakshar hollered, both Jayadeep and Inayat laughed. Soon enough the Aruna joined in their laughter.

Ghost howled in joy.


	22. The Sins of the Father....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dust clearing:
> 
> -In this fic, The Eastern Tribes are vassals to Ajay (Kyrat's King).
> 
> -Duleep becomes Lord paramount to the Northern Kingdoms, when the Singh rebellion begins.
> 
> -The kingdom of Kashmir is in the valley of the western mountains.
> 
> -Both Evie and Jacob are partially part of the now extinct Clan Rhys, through their mother Cecily....but only Evie can communicate with wild direwolves.
> 
> -Ghost's first protector was the twins' oldest cousin, Ky. Heir to Clan Rhys, after his aunt had married Ethan; he was killed by Vaala's son (Raheem) during the Darkest Night, as he fled Kashmir.
> 
> -Direwolves are capable of living for hundreds of years.(Oldest living Direwolf: 600 years)
> 
> -The Strange Lands are occupied by the Eastern Tribes.
> 
> -Those of Rhys blood are capable of feelings their Wolf/Wolves' feelings.
> 
> -The Kyrati's sigil has direwolf on it, due to the fact their original founders were of Rhys blood.
> 
> -Taj is Ishika's full blooded brother, but his father always thought him weak....therefore degraded him to bastard status. So he wouldn't inherit his lands.

 

**_Chapter 20: The Sins Of The Father…_ **

 

Sanjay walked into the palace after tending to Raksha, two servants….Arunas, came to take his cloak.

He shrugged it off and handed it to one of them, ever since he'd been raised by a Dhar wet nurse….he had always been kind to all of the common people.

The servant smiled, and then dispersed...to continue with the rest of their tasks.

“Your father is in the war room, sire”

A tall and muscular man told him, he was his mother's brother….and a bastard in his grandfather's eyes.But in little to no time, he'd become the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

“Thank you, Uncle Taj” Sanjay replied.

Taj might have been a bastard, most of his life; to his father. But his loyalties had always lain with those of his people. He’d renounced to his father's name, and swore loyalty to Sahil….not in hopes of a better life; but in order to protect Sanjay...his sister's last wish.

Taj smiled, and a placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. While he held no love for Sahil and despised his unnecessary shows of power and cruelty….he would give his life to protect his nephew's. Most often than not, he was the one helping Sanjay meet with his other uncle, Arbaaz.

“Do you know what my father wants to speak to me about?” Sanjay questioned, looking up at his uncle.

“I might have an idea…” Taj began, “but if it is what I think he might ask of you….promise me; to not defy him” Sanjay nodded, and Taj spoke.

“He wishes to send you to Kyrat...one of his spies there, have reported that your cousins Inayat and Naresh might be there, alongside a boy with Amber eyes” The Kingsguard said, “He looks far too much like Arbaaz, your father wants them dead….all three of them….and…”

“And?” Sanjay asked, feeling dread pool in his belly.

“He wants you to burn down Kyrat….” Taj ended the sentence.

“He can't ask me for that!” Sanjay said, stopping in his tracks.

“Sanjay….he will, and you'll have to say yes” Taj replied, placing both hands over the boy's shoulders.

“I won't!” Sanjay said exasperated.

“Sanjay” His uncle began, his tone no longer lenient….but now stern, “You have to. I promised your mother, I promised her as she died in a pool of her own blood that I would protect you…”

Sanjay nodded, he’d heard the stories….many even though that the death of his mother had been what  turned Sahil into the tyrant that burned those who defied him

“I know, uncle” Sanjay finally replied, much to alleviate Taj’s worry.

The two walked together, in silence until they reached the war room…As they entered, they found Sahil and Vaala; they were discussing something. But stopped as soon as the young prince appeared.

“My king” Vaala said, in his thick Toluk accent; as bowed. Quickly after, he left the room.

“Close the door, brother” Sahil told Taj, after the Toluk Commander had left.

“What do you wish to talk to me about father?” Sanjay, said a practiced mask of complete ignorance on his face.

“Come closer my son” Sahil said as he motioned for him to move closer.

Sanjay did as bid, and soon enough he was beside his father….looking at the maps on the table.

“You too, brother” The Kashmiri king, then told the Kingsguard...as he'd noticed him to still stand by the door. Once Taj had taken his spot, Sahil spoke.

“It's been a little more than a couple of days since the Kyrati have rose up on arms, and declared themselves loyal to the usurper they call, The Son of the Second Son, I want you both; to go there and put an end to this nonsense”

“H-How….?” Sanjay asked, feeling a little light headed at his father's declaration….how he'd hoped it wouldn't be the truth.

“You'll find Arbaaz’ children, my spies have told me that they would be there….kill them, and his bastard” Sahil said emotionlessly.

“Bastard?....I thought that your brother…”

“An amber eyed boy, showed up on Kyrat a few days ago….carrying Naresh’s sword, he was coming from the Singh kingdom. I highly doubt that Jayadeep survived….it might be a bastard, or just a look alike...I want him dead anyway” Sahil replied.

“Excuse, my interruption; my king. But why waste man power trying to take Kyrat back, and much less to kill a bastard” Taj intersected, giving his nephew enough time to recollect himself.

“Because I will rid my bloodline of any threats by killing my brother's children, and his bastard” Sahil said, as he walked to the window, “it will also act as a smoke screen”

“What for?” Sanjay asked, now feeling slightly more composed.

“I will send the bulk of my army, to squash the Singh…..most of the kingdoms to the north have declared fealty to the Singh” Sahil elaborated, then turned back to face them “I wish to squash their futile rebellion”

He measured the array of emotions on their face, it ranged from shock to disbelief…. especially on his son's face.

“Is that all, my king?” Taj asked, as he tried to keep his anger hidden…..this was much worse, than he’d ever imagined.

“That is all” Sahil replied, looking back at window.

Both men, left the room with hushed “My King”

Even though he would have done anything to spare his son from ever doing such things, he knew that if Sanjay was to sit on the throne one day….he’d have to become ruthless.

 

Sanjay was fuming by the time he'd gotten to his bedchambers….

All his life he'd told himself that his father was no tyrant, that he could change him…. all in vain.

What's his father was asking of him, was…

He couldn't even describe it, the sons of Kashmir never fought their battles by stabbing an enemy in the back. Win or lose they fought facing them.The young Kashmiri prince, tried to divert his anger by packing his things for the unavoidable travel. However, his hands were shaking so bad from the pent up anger he found himself unable to do a damn thing.

Someone knocked on his door, but the young prince didn't dare open it; for his father might be on the other side.

“Sanjay, is me”

It was his uncle who'd knocked, Sanjay got up slowly and walked over to the door, he cracked it open and came face to face with his uncle. Upon seeing that his uncle was alone, the boy finally opened the door fully; allowing the older male in.

As Taj ended he saw that his nephew had been packing, but eventually abandoned the task. He knew why.

“What has happened, uncle?” Sanjay questioned, as he closed the door.

“You were packing” His uncle said, avoiding the question.

“Aye, I was….. what's going on?” Sanjay confirmed, then asked again.

“I'm not going to let you stain your hands with innocent blood” Taj said, looking at his nephew, “When we leave for Kyrat... I'll find the spy and kill him, Ajay will know of Sahil's plans….and he'll ride to Duleep”

“Uncle…..we can't” Sanjay replied, “the news will reach my father anyway”

“Not if both of our supposed heads are on spikes by the time the Singh and the rest of the Northern Kingdoms have brought their rebellion to the palace doors” Taj replied, “I will get you to Kyrat and you'll stay until either The Singh and their Bannerman have won or they have been killed by your father”

“No, I won't!” Sanjay replied, feeling frustrated…”I’m not going to leave you”

“I can't control if I will be able to protect you from Duleep’s rage if you come with me, I have no idea what he'll do….if he sees you” Taj countered.

“You told me that all honorable men don't measure their sons and daughters by the sins—and mistakes, of their fathers” Sanjay replied, looking in his uncle's eyes.

“He doesn't know that his sister is alive, Sanjay…..he thinks that your father murdered her...if he sees you, even as honorable as he is; he'll remember….The North always does” Taj told him, ending his sentence in a grim tone.

“This is why you'll stay in Kyrat, is the farthest kingdom to Kashmir….being closer to the Strange Lands; you'll be safe” Sanjay nodded, albeit grudgingly….he didn't like this; not one bit.

After the Prince and his uncle had parted ways. Sanjay felt much more calm, and continued his packing.

However, their conversation hadn't gone unheard….a servant had heard every last word.

 

 

The darkness soon fell upon Kashmir, giving way to the night.Sahil and a small contingent of Toluk accompanied, Sanjay and Taj for their departure.

The cold air, seeped into everyone's bones….leaving them shivering.Soon they reached the spot where they would part ways.

“I expect a hawk with news after you two have taken care of them” Sahil spoke to the both of them.

“Yes father” Sanjay replied, Taj nodded.

Sahil nodded and the two turned their horses and started for the road. As soon as his son and brother in law were about a 100 yards away, he readied his bow.

“Vaala, do you know how to defeat a man without fear?” The king asked the Toluk mercenary.

“No sire, how would you?” Vaala answered, as he twisted his horse's reins around his left wrist.

“You put the fear in him” Sahil answered, as he took his bow, and an arrow.

Vaala tensed for a moment, as he had no idea what the King planned on doing.Sahil nocked the arrow in place, and then raised his bow to aim…. breathing in and out to steady his hand.

“I'm sorry, Sanjay” He said, to no one in particular.....before letting go off of the arrow.Sanjay and Taj kept on riding, unaware of the arrow Sahil had just fired.

The arrow, cut through the air…..ready for it's target.

Soon the night’s stillness was broken by the sound of an arrow hitting it's target and a pained groan.Sanjay turned around to find an arrow on his uncle's back, and upon looking...he saw his father….. bow still in hand.

“Kill him, and bring my son back” Sahil said, looking at his son.Vaala nodded, and then shouted for the rest of his riders to follow him.

“Go, run….run Sanjay” Taj coughed out, in pain as he tried to take out the arrow.

“Not without you” Sanjay replied and took the reins of his uncle's horse…..

Both horses sped up, leaving the Toluk behind….fueled by their rider’s panic.Taj was barely able to stay atop his black warhorse.

“Don't let go, uncle” Sanjay shouted at his uncle, “Remember the promise you made to my my mother”

They rode…..for hours, all night; until the sky took on rosy and orange hues indicating the arrival of morning.

Sanjay desperately hoped to have lost the Toluk at some point.

 

“Uncle?” He said calling behind him, and upon receiving a weak ‘Here’ as an answer he guided the horses….the closest he dared; to the forest.

Dismounting Raksha, he ran ran to where his Uncle's war horse stood.The Kashmiri prince helped his uncle off the saddle gently. Much to his surprise, his uncle had been able to break the arrow and pull out half of it.The other half was still in him, as the arrow had completely gone through his chest.

Laying his uncle down, as softly as he could...on a small grassy hill.

“Let me see if can….pull that out” Sanjay said feeling a little unsure.

“No, Sanjay….do not try it, even if you get the rest of the arrow out….I _will_ die” Taj replied.

“No, I'm not letting you die” Sanjay said, as he looked for something to stop the blood that would flow after he'd taken the rest of the arrow out. He pulled out one of black cloaks and was ready to remove the arrow...but his Uncle's hand on his wrist stopped him.

Sanjay looked up in his uncle's eyes, they were sad…

 _No, no, no, no…..no please Great Spirit don't let him die._ Sanjay thought, as he looked at his injured uncle.

“Sanjay...the arrow...it passed through one of my lungs….I’ll die….soon” Taj told his nephew, in pain….every breath hurt more than the last.

“Uncle…” The Kashmiri began.

“Sanjay, listen to me….go and tell Ajay of what your father is planning, go….a and take my sword with you….” Taj said, looking at him. “You are, and always will be….the best of both Aruna and Mir. Your mother, she...would….be so proud of you…”

“You already are a great man, Sanjay…..and I'm so proud of being your uncle…” Sanjay listened to his uncle's words as he watched his only family die, right before his eyes.

“Ishika….I’m sorry….I couldn't stay to protect you boy…..any longer….” Taj spoke, as if his dead sister could hear his words.

“You made who I am more than my father ever could…” Sanjay said, as he forced his tears not to fall.

Taj smiled and looked at his nephew for what it seemed like a long time…..before finally closing them, and leaving their world in peace.

“Goodbye, Uncle” Sanjay said, still holding his uncle's bloodied hand.

Snowflakes soon fell around them, and the chill on the air told of the arrival of winter.

The words of Clan Rhys resonated on his head…

_''Winter will come, and with it...comes war."_

“Winter is here” Sanjay said, the words slipping past his lips.

Sanjay let go off his uncle's hand and stood up, he would not be able to bury him…

The Peregrine Hawk, deserved better.

He might not be able to bury his uncle, with all the honors a fighter like him deserved...but what he could do…. _he would do._

 

He would go to Kyrat.

Winter had come….and war was coming.


	23. Omen

 

**_Chapter 21: Omen_ **

 

 

Snow fell heavily as Sanjay rode Raksha through the forest….it was the safest way.The Toluk were terrified of the forests, for animals held a great grudge against them.

He'd been able to bury his uncle, deep enough so no wolves would dare disturb his resting place. After taking his sword and setting his uncle's war horse free, the Kashmiri had finally left the forest. Covered by a black cloak he rode on direction to Kyrat.

The snowstorm raged one, howling in the winter and throwing snow out and about.The words of the now extinct Clan Rhys came back to him every time, snow and slush hit him in the face….making it difficult to see.

 _Winter has really come, this year._ Sanjay thought as he grinded his teeth in frustration...he could barely see in front of him.

Even though part of him was yelling at him that riding through a snowstorm was reckless and idiotic...he knew that he couldn't worry with his own safety if he didn't make to Kyrat in time. For if his father's assassins got there first none of his cousins would survive winter.

And neither would he.

Visibility had degraded to a piss poor condition, and once again Sanjay cursed….he could see absolutely nothing of the road ahead of him.But at least could tell that Raksha was walking under trees….and that made him feel safer.

However the feeling didn't last long, since out of nowhere a branch snapped falling in front of Raksha….scaring the horse, and causing him to stand on his hind legs.

“Ahhh!” Sanjay screamed as he fell from Raksha's back,

The boy's head hit a rock, knocking him unconscious…..

As the storm….raged on.

  


The ever light snows in Kyrat had made way to the more menacing and dangerous of them….

Winter had finally arrived…..and with it a promise of war.

Sahil the usurper, had declared war on the Northern Kingdoms that rallied behind the Singh and the Eastern Tribes that followed Kyrati. Days had gone by, filled to the brim with scheming and planning.

But while the war meant everything to some….. Jayadeep couldn't have cared any less.

He didn't want Kashmir's throne, never had and never would. It wasn't that which bothered him, but the audacity of some of the Kyrati Lords and chiefs of the Eastern Tribes which dared to drag his name up and down the streets...and put him on the same group as his “uncle"

 

He hated every minute of it.

Neeraj always came to his defense, oftentimes, humiliating the Lord's and Chiefs….by proving their great war stories were no more than exaggerated tales, in which a paper cut meant, the great Singh Panther had actually fatally injured them.

But they still found ways to take out their anger with Jayadeep…..one way or the other. So, as a way to escape; the Kashmiri boy spent most of his time with Evie and Ghost….who now acted more and more like the direwolves Clan Rhys used to train.

As usual, the Kashmiri wore no robes but those of the Guardians; as he walked through the Bazaar.

The common people, had come to view him as a protector of sorts….children always came to greet him with a hug, and the merchants would offer him a bit of dried fish or meat for his rather large wolf.

As he walked through the Bazaar people greeted him, children ran around him….asking various questions.

“Jayadeep?” A little boy asked him.

“Aye?” Jayadeep answered, crouching to speak to the boy eye to eye, “What is it?”

“Can you get Vasudev to get down from there?” The little boy asked him, as he pointed to a nearby terrace. Jayadeep frowned.

“How did he get there?” The Kashmiri asked.

“It was the other day….he saw Ghost really scared, so he scrambled up there” The boy said, “he's really hungry and scared”

“Alright I’ll get him down” Jayadeep answered, standing up and ruffling the boy’s hair affectionately.

The boy, Pradeep, watched as Jayadeep took Ekat out of his hood and handed it to a girl….who, ran his hand over the red fur expertly. The Kashmiri looked at the wall he needed to climb, and frowned a little….wondering how had the little cat gotten all the way up there. After looking around for a couple minutes, he finally found some holds on the wall.

He jumped up and grabbed onto the hand holds, they were strong enough to hold his weight.  Not much time passed before the Kashmiri started climbing up effortlessly, grabbing onto handholds, pulling himself up and taking impulse.

Soon enough he'd made it the top and the children watched amazed from the bottom.

After a little looking around he found the mentioned feline, was sleeping inside a crate….knowing that he would be scratched to no end if he woke up the cat.Without much thought, Jayadeep searched around his waist for a small game bag that he always kept with him.

He huffed approvingly, after finding it. His breath making a cloud.

He slowly approached the crate and placed the bag inside, scooping up the kitten.As soon as Vasudev was inside the bag he started to trash around and mewl his head off.

“Calm down kitty” Jayadeep began, as he tried to calm the hysteric cat, “I'll get to your owner” This managed to stop Vasudev’s trashing, but he still mewled.

Jayadeep descended quicker than he'd climbed, in a matter of minutes he was soon in the ground.

“Alright” Jayadeep said, as he opened the game bag, facing it towards Pradeep.

Vasudev practically tore the bag in his attempt to jump towards Pradeep, however after a little help from Jayadeep and the boy in question, the cat was finally freed from the bag and returned back to his loving owner.

“Thank you, Jay!!!” The boy said as he put down Vasudev to hug the teenager, Vasudev rubbed his head against  Jayadeep’s right leg.

“No problem” He replied.

After the children had left to go play, or help their parents. Jayadeep headed towards the stables.Where Rijaz, and the other horses had been placed….alongside with Ghost.

He remembered clearly, Evie had been pissed at him a couple of days of letting the Kyrati king put Ghost on the stables….for direwolves were to be free.

“He won't harm anyone!” Evie had told him “You know he won't!”

While Evie had been angry, in the beginning, she then had come to realize how much Ghost had missed being able to run around and to feel the cold again.

So she'd agreed.

As he approached the stables, two soldiers greeted him with a nod, Jayadeep responded to the polite gesture In a similar manner. Before entering the stables. As he entered, he noticed some of the horses were asleep; making sure to not wake anyone, he moved about looking for Rijaz.

However, the black warhorse found him first; bumping his snout on Jayadeep's back.

“There you are” Jayadeep replied turning and gently caressing the horse's snout and free flowing mane. Rijaz snorted gently, he had missed his human after all.

“Do you want to run?” Jayadeep asked Rijaz, and the horse snorted again this time little louder.

The Kashmiri broke into a grin and led Rijaz out.However as was leading Rijaz out, he heard laughter coming from outside…..he thought they might have been children.

But nothing could have prepared for the sight he encountered….it was Evie, and Ghost.Evie and Inayat, were playing with Ghost on the snow.sThe massive wolf knocked Evie into the ground, but all too soon she rolled away and Ghost had to chase after her.

All the while Inayat tried to get on Ghost's back. Only to get shaken off. Rijaz watched as well, he'd come to be quite tolerant…….would even say friendly towards the direwolf.

It was nice to see the half Rhys having fun.

Ghost eventually flopped on the snow, tired and Inayat snuck up on him...hugging him.tightly, in a well thought attempt of being annoying….Ghost rolled his massive body until he'd forced the younger girl to let go.

It was then that Evie, who had been knocked down by Ghost into a pile of snow, finally approached the massive wolf.Without fear she sat down beside him, and placed the wolf's head on her legs...and petted him.

The two girls then started to talk about something….which Jayadeep couldn't make out, for he was quite far. Annoyed that once again his human had forgotten about him, Rijaz bumped his snout against Jayadeep’ shoulder.

The Kashmiri finally turned, Rijaz studied him with big brown eyes. He concluded the boy looked embarrassed, at getting caught staring.If Rijaz could have laughed, he would have….so instead he neighed.

Much to Jayadeep’ chagrin, his horse’s neighing attracted Ghost attention….making the direwolf to get up and walk over to them….snow still sticking to him.

Rijaz stopped when he noticed the direwolf staring at the both of them in puzzlement. Soon enough, Evie and Inayat approached them.

“Jay” Evie called his name, and Jayadeep turned maybe a little too stiffly…

“Uh...hi” Jayadeep answered, he nodded his greetings to Inayat, “I saw you playing with Ghost” Evie smiled, as she gently placed her head on the direwolf's head. Ghost stood perfectly still.

“He's missed being able to run around” Evie replied, at this Jayadeep grinned.

“And to think you were oh so pissed at me, for letting the bad King place your pet on the stables” The Kashmiri taunted with a smile on his face.  Eviefrowned, at the jest...and Inayat tried to choke out a laugh.

Sensing his human's annoyance, Ghost walked towards Jayadeep, stood in his hind legs and placed his enormous paws on the boy's chest, before pushing against it; causing the Kashmiri to fall.Rijaz was keen enough to see it coming and sidestepped.

“You traitor!” The Kashmiri exclaimed, and Rijaz neighed….as if laughing.Ghost howled, and the girls laughed

Eventually the Kashmiri joined in.

It felt right, for once on their life's to feel like any other child would.

But while they felt happy and at ease….war still loomed on the horizon.

 

Making good to his promise, Jayadeep went in the search of cavalry man who would race him.Ghost, Evie and Inayat had stayed to watch Jayadeep race one of the cavalry soldiers.

Rijaz was fast and could run far longer than the other man’s horse could, however, where sheer speed didn't triumph….experience shined.Eventually, both horses and their riders were equally matched.

Ghost had been watching, past tense, as he know slept peacefully atop the powdery snow.Inayat couldn't help but to glance at Evie from time to time, even a blind man could see how much she cared for her brother….

 _But perhaps,_ she thought and smiled, _my brother is worse than a blind man_.

She hadn't told  Evie nor her brother about herself, for as she come to know from Evie the way Jayadeep had always viewed himself.

_“Jay...his father was heir to Kashmir's throne and his mother a Singh princess, after Sahil took over Kashmir, many say they died, others that they left him….he barely remembers them, always has thought himself as nobody's son”_

In truth, how could she tell him?

Would he believe, that their parents had left him out of the desire to protect him, even though it broke their hearts?

She didn't know…..in a couple of letters than she'd sent back to Kashmir with her father's associate, she'd made sure to describe her brother to both her mother and twin brother...in all of the details she could remember from her conversations with him and Evie.

“Do you like him?” Inayat asked, out of the blue, as she watched her brother tried to pass the other rider.

“Beg your pardon?” Evie replied, feeling completely caught off by the question.

“Do you like Jay?” Inayat asked again, after seeing Evie's expression.

“I…..” Evie began, but then wisely stopped. “We are just friends”

“Evie, even a blind man could see that you care about him greatly.” Inayat countered her lame answer.

“I do care about him” Evie replied, keeping her face blank of emotion, “It doesn't mean….that I feel anything else for him besides friendship” Inayat cocked one eyebrow, and looked at her sideways.

“You're a bad liar” the younger girl stated bluntly.

“I'm not!” Evie replied, as she hoped she didn't sound too shaken.

“Have you noticed the way he looks at you?” Inayat then asked, once again glancing over at the race.

“What do you mean?” Evie questioned, as she tried to sound completely unaware.

“He has this look in his eyes when he looks at you, and thinks no one is looking…..like he would do anything, to see you happy...to keep you safe” Inayat replied, “You have that same look too…”

Evie couldn't hide her shock at Inayat's revelation…..how did this girl knew she did that? But was she telling the truth about Jay?

“Why are you telling me this?” Evie questioned, feeling suspicious.

“Because there is something I haven't told you and Jay” Inayat replied, momentarily looking up at her.

“What is it?” Evie questioned.

Inayat hesitated, not because she didn't trust her….but because she was endangering them.

“He's my brother” Inayat finally said, without meeting Evie's eyes.

Evie was shocked…

“Your….brother?” She asked.

“Aye, the day I met him….I couldn't believe it...our mom she'd always told us things about him; like how he'd looked like….about how old he would be if he had survived” Inayat explained, “He looks so much like our dad, in every way... expect for his smile and his eyes”

“Why aren't you telling him this?” Evie asked, feeling exasperated. “You know how much he's always wanted a family”

“I'm telling you this, because….there's a chance I won't survive winter” Inayat said quietly.

“Why?” Evie asked, feeling a spike of terror stab her.

“Sahil has sent his assassins, yesterday….two of them tried to kill me... Bhashkar saved me, he knows who I am” Inayat replied, “Sahil….he won't stop sending them, until he knows I'm dead. He knows the power I have….even if some Lord married me I’d still be a rightful heir to Kashmir's throne.”

“Why not tell Ajay?” Evie wondered aloud, “He could arrange to send you somewhere safe”

“Because Sahil only uses the best of the best….those assassins, they….don’t have an identity; they kill for money and are difficult to root out” Inayat said, “and now that he's declared war…must be desperate to kill me and Jay.”

“I’m not letting this happen to either of you” Evie said, squeezing Inayat's hand lightly. A promise. Inayat smiled, maybe if her brother stopped being so blind he'd also realize how lucky he is.

 

Night had fallen in Kyrat, most people were heading home after a long day of preparing for the incoming war. But instead of retiring for the night, Neeraj was heading for the stables. He was set to leave for the North, to go back home.

He was to deliver the plan of attack the Kyrati King had created, to his father.

He hoped to leave without anyone noticing, since yesterday he'd killed two of Sahil's birds.However, the old Spirits wouldn't have it so. For there was someone on the stables, the Singh prince gripped his kukri….he’d proven he was worthless with a sword….but anyone be damned if he got ahold of a kukri.

He entered the stables silently, however much to his relief...it was Jayadeep; he was brushing Rijaz’ coat. Despite how quiet he'd tried to be, his cousin almost immediately noticed his presence.

“It is not very princely to sneak up on people, Neeraj” Jayadeep said turning around Neeraj smiled.

“It is not princely either to brush a horse's coat….even if it is your own” The Singh countered, Jayadeep chuckled.

“I am no prince” he said shrugging and continuing his brushing. Neeraj frowned a bit, ”But do tell, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?”

“No….Jay, I'm going back home” Neeraj said, frowning slightly.

“Ah...I see” Jayadeep answered, stopping for a moment. “Just be safe alright, I don't want to become heir to the Singh Kingdom."  Neeraj smiled, and shook his head.

“It won't kill you, you know that right?” Neeraj asked him, amused.

“I know, but still” Jayadeep said turning towards his cousin, “Be safe, you are destined to be a great king”

“I will, and I do hope to not disappoint” Neeraj answered, before finding his horse and mounting it.

“Tell Dadaji that we are all fine” Jayadeep relied to him, before he left.Neeraj nodded, and then made his horse turn.

“Peace and safety be with you, brother” Jayadeep said to his cousin as he left.

 

That night, Bhakshar's dreams were full of omens…..But one had taken the most root in his psyche, were Ashura’s Demon Swords.

He knew where they were now…..and knew he needed them to win the war that was coming…...and all ones that would come.

Morning came soon, and so the Jaguar Ijūl left…..like a thief; in search for the mythical swords.

The Jaguar, roared in the distance.


	24. Destiny

 

**_Chapter 22: Destiny_ **

 

Bhakshar had left the safety of the Kyrati walls at the break of dawn, it was mid day….he'd been riding non stop for hours.

He knew where the swords were...where they had always been, ever since Ashura's son,

In Shambala.

The City of Knowledge, which many scholars had hypothesized about it's existence ever since they had found out about it in one of the travel journals of Udaq Al-Sayf.But unlike those scholars, Bhakshar knew where it was; and would all the possible and impossible to get his ancestor's swords back.

There was no chance he'd return empty handed…..something dark was coming.

_“He the one who was born of the darkest evil, shall come…...he shall only be defeated by the sons of Ashura and Indra…..giving birth to a new world, a grey-blue eyed child of Lion blood; shall rise and become king to all, for he….is the Savior”_

He'd heard those words on his dream, he now understood why he'd given such immense power….he was not to be an avenger. He was to be a protector, a mentor….a friend.

To the one that would succeed him, and to the Savior of the world.

The Aruna stopped when the sun had gone down, to rest and after making camp a short distance from water manantial, he set about giving water to his horse and putting traps up.Snow fell during the night, the farther he would go to the east, and into the Strange Lands….and towards the North, the more snow he would encounter.

For once, when he was dragged into oblivion….his sleep was a dreamless one.He woke with the rising sun, and approximated to be gone for a week or two.

However, between the unpredictable Strangle Land weather and Winter Snowstorms...it would take him nearly a month to get back.

 

It had been near a month, since Bhakshar's disappearance; and Jayadeep had turned the city upside down in Bhakshar's search, alongside with Evie and Inayat. There were whispers of assassins sent by Sahil in every corner.

Afraid, that somehow an extremely lucky assassin had been able to get the drop on his friend. Jayadeep, for the first time in his live, demanded for men to search the walled city.

“Have you found anything?” Ravi asked, feeling concerned.

“Nothing” Jayadeep said, as he frowned, he had have to miss something. “Darim rooted out two more of the Assassins” At this the Aruna nodded, and proceeded to clean his sword.

Ravi grimaced a little, he'd never been good with this kind of things.

“Any word from our spies about Sahil's movements?” He then asked his master spy, who shook his head.

Just then, Ramzil, the Kyrati crown prince made his appearance.Ramzil greeted every soldier, and spoke to them as his equals. Both, Jayadeep and Darim appreciated that gesture greatly.

“Has any progress been made?” The prince asked his younger brother, the latter only shook his head with a deep frown.

The Crown prince, said something to Ravi….but the two Guardians were too far away to make it out.

“Where do you think he is?” Darim asked worriedly.

“He might or might not be on Kyrat, either he took his horse or someone made it look like it” Jayadeep answered, looking into the horizon; then almost unconsciously he looked back at Evie.

She was giving water to a parched Ghost, who was laying on his belly…..once again taking advantage of the fact that Evie loved him so much.The Kashmiri rolled his eyes, despite the small smile that had formed in his face.

“Do you think he'll be fine?” Darim asked him yet again, his lips now set in a thin line.

“He's an Ijūl,” Jayadeep began, however before he could continue; Darim shot him _a look._ “I would be so much more worried about those who want to harm him, than Bhakshar” Darim sighed, acknowledging his friend’s words were right.

“He'll be fine” The Kashmiri assured, whilst placing a hand on the Aruna’s shoulder.

Just as he did, war horns blew and a messenger arrived. He bore the Singh Sigil, two tigers standing on their hind legs.

“A messenger?” Darim said turning around,to see better.

“Not any messenger…”Jayadeep replied, and practically ran towards the man….it was Greywind.

As most people do, they flocked around the poor man. However, as they asked all kinds of questions; he refused to answer.Jayadeep had to push through several people to get to Greywind. The latter looked as if he'd seen better days.

“Greywind” Jayadeep called his name, loudly enough so the man in question would hear him.Greywind, looked around in hopes of finding who'd called his name; until his eyes landed on Jayadeep.

Ramzil, noticed this and asked for his people to move away. As they did, the Singh messenger made his way to Jayadeep.

“What's happened?” Jayadeep asked, feeling a spike of dread. As far as he could remember —Greywind was the fastest rider, the one you sent when something bad had occurred.

“I mustn't tell you here, too many eyes and ears.” Greywind spoke, looking at him gravely.

The Kashmiri nodded, he immediately called Ravi and asked the younger boy if there was a place they could talk.The Young prince nodded, and led to a meeting place under the city stables. His older brother, Ramzil followed.

As soon as they were underground, Greywind relaxed visibly.The group stopped as soon as they were far enough away.

“What happened?” Jayadeep asked, once again feeling dread build.Greywind, sighed and the force of it shook his body.

"Something terrible, my prince” the man replied, Ravi and Ramzil drew closer. Darim placed his hand of Jayadeep’ shoulder.

“Speak plainly” The Kashmiri asked, despite his heart begged him not to press.Greywind’s eyes became cast down and yet again he sighed.

The sound of it was haunting.

“The Toluk….they…..burned down...our home, they took Neeraj and Altair prisoner….and killed your Grandparents...they burned and killed most of the Dhar and Guardians; they left Malik for dead after they pinned him to a post outside of the city. Duleep was gravely injured, but managed to escape... I do not know where he is….” Greywind finally spoke.

Jayadeep felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.Despite what he'd heard he felt numb, like he was falling into an endless pit darkness.

Everyone, and everything he'd ever known was now either killed, captured or burned.The last message that Neeraj had sent him, a week prior had been lengthy in saying how everything was going well.

...and now this had happened.

“How….? how did they get past the Guardians?” Jayadeep asked, his mouth forming the words before his mind even had  time to process what he'd asked.

“They came in the night….armed with dark magic, there was one amongst them….his hand bore a halfmoon. He killed all the sentinels posted on the towers with a wave of his hand, then the Toluk climbed the walls…and started to murder everyone in sight…….not one soul was safe….so many….so many died” Greywind said, his words full of sorrow.

“Jay?” Darik asked, as he searched his friend’s face for something.The Kashmiri didn't answer, he just stood there….

“We need to send our cavalry to kill those bastards. Ravi, go tell Dad" Ramzil said, his anger bubbling.Ravi did as bid, running as fast as he could to get his father.

Greywind’s words still resonated on his ears, and darkness…..was the last thing Jayadeep remembered.

 

By nightfall, everyone in Kyrat mourned someone.

Brother, fathers, children…..everyone had lost someone in the Sigh Kingdom.Once again, the North had been left ravished, by the treachery of evil men.

The fires burned low, yet bright.

The Kyrati had one more reason to fight Sahil, and die fighting the tyrant….if needed be.Bhakshar entered the city, and found the sight odd. So much had happened in a month, he'd heard the news of Sahil's treachery when he'd been learning how to.use Ashura's swords.

His anger and rage, towards Sahil's acts —had been magnified by the swords….causing great earthquakes on the mountains.

After hearing of the disappearance of Sahil's son, Sanjay. The leader of the Kazakhs has sent out parties to look for him. Finding him almost frozen to death in the wilderness of the North.He'd been brought to Shambhala, and recovered there. But by the time he'd woken, his knowledge of his father's plot had been useless. For the North had already been ravaged.

After his time in Shambhala, Bhakshar had returned to Kyrat to tell Jayadeep of his destiny, but he hadn't returned on his own.

Sanjay rode with him.

The Ijūl hadn't trusted the boy, but after Sanjay revealed what his father had done to his uncle….he knew to distrust was not the answer.

All had lost and suffered, because of Sahil's greed.

“Who goes there?” A Kyrati soldier asked, baring his teeth like a wolf; and pressing the top of his spear so close to his neck it could have drawn blood.

“The Jaguar Ijūl, and the blood of the Lion.” Bhakshar answered, without even flinching despite the fact that the soldier's spear could very well kill him

He watched the soldier frown, before he signaled to another to remove their hoods.The soldier let them pass once he'd seen Bhakshar's grey wolf eyes looking back at him.

“Why did they let me enter?” Sanjay asked, as they left behind the soldiers.

“They thought you were Jayadeep's younger brother.” Bhakshar replied, as he reined his horse to turn left. “Which is fortunate” Sanjay nodded, it indeed was fortunate.

For if he looked anymore like his father, he'd certainly have his head removed from his body…..in quite the painful fashion.Bhakshar did not need ask where Jayadeep and the others would be. For now, he knew Ajay was now aware that Inyat was Jayadeep’ sister.

The guards that were posted outside the palace walls, looked at him in shock and surprise.For they expected to find him dead.The guards did not need to be asked, they opened the doors and let both riders in. Then the Commander of the Kingsguard, guided them to where the Kyrati king was.

The two followed in silence.

It almost felt like a lifetime had gone by, for just a month ago he'd left Kyrat and rebellion against the Kashmiri usurper...seemed within reach.

“Here he is” The Commander said, looking t them gravely...before pushing the door open and letting them in.

“My king” Bhakshar said, and bowed respectfully.

“I suppose you have heard” The King replied, his words heavy with anger and sorrow.

“Aye, I have” Bhakshar replied, “We have to do something”

“What do you suggest?” Ajay asked, turning to look at Bhakshar closely.

“March to Kashmir, with what is left of the Northern Kingdoms, The Eastern Tribes and your people” Bhakshar said, with no emotion, “Trap the lion in its den, and in less than a week the people would have revolted and murdered Sahil”

“No” Ajay replied in a cutting tone. “I'm not going to risk the lives of all the Kashmiri only to overthrow a tyrant”

“Who said there would be lives lost?” Bhakshar questioned, meeting the king's eyes, “I have seen what _will_ happen, when I was in Shambala…” Ajay stared at the young Ijūl in open mouthed shock.

“How…..?” He asked, Bhakshar held the king's gaze.

“When I was a boy, Kaushal he told me that it was my _destiny to_ help this Savior... of lion blood” Bhakshar answered, as he walked towards the window. “I know….I have always known who is the father of this Savior. I know of _his destiny.”_

“Even if you knew…..What's to stop Sahil from burning Kashmir down?” Ajay asked, his features hardened by sorrow, “He would burn Kashmir to be king of the ashes, you don't know him….like I do” the king ended his sentence, with eyes cast down. Bhakshar stood in deathly silence, and waited.

“When I was younger…..my sister, she….she….was supposed to marry Arbaaz, but he chose Pyara over her….Sahil, he had started making advances  on her, and raped her after she'd refused him several times….Bastard claimed in the eyes of the Great Spirit, that he hadn't touched her.” Ajay spoke, a memory buried in the confines of his mind for more than 20 years, “I thought of Sahil as my friend, my brother…..but after that…..I wanted to march my father's armies to Kashmir and burn that damn city down….make it feel my anger. I never did, for in a month...my sister took her own life”

Bhakshar was silent, and so was Ajay.

“I know” the Ijūl finally replied, in a low tone. “I saw all that happened, before my time…..before my father's time.”

Ajay didn't look up.

“I know what is coming….and the longer that Sahil sits as king in Kashmir; we won't be able to stand a damn chance against what's coming, _what has been coming….for nearly a 100 years_ ”

“What is this Great Danger you speak of?” Ajay asked, finally fed up with the cryptic answers the Ijūl provided.

“Dara…..he is coming back, him and his legions…..” Bhakshar replied, in a calm tone.

Ajay huffed, “that's a tale we all hear as children"

“No it isn't” Bhakshar said, looking at the king gravely. No words were spoken, only looks were exchanged.

Upon seeing the King's disbelief, the Ijūl extended his right hand. Where the mark of his destiny, identity….and his burden, rested.

“I will show you” Bhakshar said, his eyes pleaded the King to take his hand.

Ajay did, and closed his eyes.From his spot, Sanjay watched as the sun in Bhakshar's hand glowed.

“We are here” Bhakshar said, as Ajay opened his eyes.

Upon looking around, he realized he wasn't in his home anymore.

“Where are we?” Ajay asked, as he let go off the It’s hand.

“What's is left of the Strange Lands” Bhakshar replied. Ajay gaped in open mouthed shock, yet said nothing.

“Come” The Ijūl said to him, over his shoulder.

The two walked, and walked until they reached the foot of a small hill. Then they crawled on their bellies, until they reached the top.

What Ajay saw….almost killed him.

It was an army….greater than any other army that had ever been seen.Hundreds of Thousands, of dead men walking.Ajay stayed looking at them, petrified in terror.

“This is what awaits us” Bhakshar said, his eyes set in cold determination, “This will happen, if we don't change the course of it”

Ajay still gaped.

“Do you know where they march?” The Ijūl asked, hoping for a half december.t response.

“Kashmir” Ajay replied, feeling completely drained. "In...the stories...Dara lost to the Sage there..."

The nightmarish world that Bhakshar had showed him didn't last long.Before the king knew it he was back in Kyrat.

“Now you know….what I know” The Ijūl said, before he turned and left.

Jayadeep still needed to know.

 

When Evie had heard of what had happened, she had felt….lost.Her brother and father…..her only family, could be dead.

She'd cursed the Spirits for letting that happen, for letting a man…..no a monster, do such things.But it all had changed when Jacob and her father, had showed up at Kyrat's gates….leading a band of injured Guardians and civilians.

She never seen her brother's eyes, so….haunted. But she knew now hers, were as well.She hadn't been able to speak to Jacob, between tending to the injured and keeping herself strong for others….there hadn't been time.

But now there was.

Jacob was looking towards the North, from the top of the wall.

“Jacob?” Evie called her twin's name softly.soft watched him turn, a ghost of a smile in his face.

“Aye, I'm here...dear sister” He replied, without his usual mirth.Eviw walked towards him and enveloped her brother in a hug.

“What happened?” She asked, while hugging her twin tightly.

“I….I couldn't save….them, Evie…..I just….ran” Jacob choked out as he cried. “ I left them to die!” The younger twin, exclaimed full of sorrow.Evie said nothing but hugged him.

“You are here now, and wolves look out for each other” Even replied, still embracing Jacob.

“Wolves?” He asked, confused.

“Mom was a Rhys, we might not be wolves entirely….but like father once told us; we are the best of both worlds” Even replied, pulling back a bit to see her twin’s face.

Just then Ghost walked over to them, and the female twin watched as different emotions passed through her brother's face at Ghost's sight.

“He's…..” Jacob began, unsure of what to say. Evie nodded, and Jacob understood.

That night the wolves howled, for their home….and their pack.

The lion would know.


	25. Back To Me (Part 1)

 

**_Chapter 23: Back To Me (Part 1)_ **

 

When Jayadeep woke up it was before down, Inayat was sitting near the heart….using Ghost as a pillow of sorts.He'd just found out that everything he'd ever know was no more…and wondered if it was punishment for always wondering what would have been.

“You're awake” Bhakshar spoke to him, from the other side of the room.

“Bhakshar?” Jayadeep asked, getting up and walking towards the boy in question

“Aye, but not the same I was bwfore” The Ijūl replied, his eyes looking out the window.

“I thought you were dead” Jayadeep began, “I turned Kyrat upside down looking for you”

“I apologize” Bhakshar said, turning to face the Kashmiri, “The night that Neeraj left for the North, I dreamt of Shambhala and of Ashura's swords. I was told to go there.”

“And you couldn't have told me?” Jayadeep asked, anger blubbing to the surface.The Ijūl held his eyes and answered.

“If I had, you would have wanted to come with me. Hoping to find answers.” Jayadeep stood in silence.

It was true.

Bhakshar's eyes left his for a moment, to glance at Inayat.

“There is much you need to know” He said, plainly.Jayadeep nodded, and Bhakshar began.

He showed the Kashmiri, the army of the dead, what had happened during the Darkest Night…..his parents faces, and the death of his Grandparents. Jayadeep stood there shaken, by what's he'd just seen.

“This is who you are” Bhakshar said, “But who you are doesn't makes you’ll become….”

“This….my parents….they” Jayadeep began, unsure of what he wanted to say.

“They never abandoned you” Someone replied, Jayadeep turned to see Inayat; she was awake. “They left you with Altair, knowing he'd rather die than give you up”

“How?.....how do you know that?” Jayadeep asked, feeling light-headed.

“Because…. I'm your sister” Inayat replied, “Because both me and my twin brother grew up, knowing you….without ever seeing you. We knew you through our mother’s eyes”

Jayadeep felt like he was falling again, but all too sudden he hit the bottom. Everything shattering.

“You're lying! Both of you!” Jayadeep shouted.

“No, we are not” Bhakshar replied, as he placed a hand on Inayat's shoulder.

“No….” Jayadeep said as he shook off Bhakshar's hand, he looked at the two of them, “This isn't true”

Bhakshar didn't try to stop the Kashmiri as he pushed past him, and out the door. Inayat tried to run after him, but the Ijūl stopped her.

Her brother's name echoed off the walls.

For the first time in his life, he ran…..ran, from who he truly was, from the answers he'd waited to hear his entire life.

So, why the hell was he running? 

He now knew what he’d always wanted to know.

Jayadeep slowed a panting Rijaz. He was far away from Kyrat now.

“What am I doing?” Jayadeep asked himself.

He knew the answer, yet….he refused to open his mouth and say it.

_I'm running…..because I…..always wanted to have a family, a name….and I did; but I was a fucking idiot...and didn’t see that…..but now that I do, I don't want it…..not this way. This is my fault._

_“Dadaji…I’m going to make this right”_ Jayadeep promised as he looked up to the grey sky, _“I'm not going to let anything happen to my uncle, or Neeraj.”_

The sky cleared, as if the spirits had heard his promise….and with that the Kashmiri, rode once more.

 

“You said what to him?!” Evie shouted at Bhakshar, after hearing what had happened.

“I told him the truth” Bhakshar answered, as his grey eyes stared at Evie “He had to know who he is, to become who he is supposed to be”

“What happened to you?” Evie asked, looking at Bhakshar….this was not the boy she remembered, would not join in on the teasing and that idolized Jayadeep “This is not you”

“I saw many things…..” Bhakshar answered, as his eyes scanned, all who stood in the room.

Evie, Darim, Jacob, Ethan, Inayat, Ramzil, and Ravi.

“I saw things of the past, and of the future…” Bhakshar said, “seeing all this….hate and anger, has made me realize...that wanting to be a hero is a child's dream.  I have bigger a....great mission, always had”

He looked at all of them.

“I refused to acknowledge that, but I can't run away….not anymore. This is who I am” The Ijūl ended the sentence, his grey eyes looking now into the flames.

“You're Ashura's reincarnation” Ramzil spoke, finally breaking the silence, “That's is how you wield his swords”

“Aye, I am” Bhakshar said, looking at them, “But why act surprised? Afterall, Evie, you heard Arbaaz and your father talking….yet you told Jayadeep nothing”

“I promised Arbaaz I wouldn't” Evie replied, feeling angry at his accusations.

“I lost my brother, because….of his love for his own” Bhakshar answered.

“I watched….powerless, when they found my brother in Kashmir. After they had killed Sanjay's uncle…..I heard how my brother screamed for mercy, as they tortured him for days….I stood by, watching Arbaaz in the crowd…..” Bhakshar stopped, as if collecting himself, “I watched and did nothing, as the only brother….the only family I _still_ had. Died….I watched how Sahil smiled, as they took my brother's head and showed it to the crowd. I saw the fear, the hate, the anger….burning on their eyes”

Everyone on the room had been shocked into silence.The only sounds were their breathing, and the random crackling of embers.

“Do you...know...where he is?” Evie asked, looking at Bhakshar.

“He is going to save Neeraj” Bhakshar replied,  "but first he'll stop in the Singh Kingdom to save Malik”

At his words; Evie, Jacob and Darim looked at each other and nodded

“We are going to stop him, before he gets himself killed” Evie stated, and for once….no one refuted her.The three left the room.

“You can't” Bhakshar said after they had left.

The three riders left Kyrat, and rode at full gallop during all the day and night….. Jayadeep was at least a day ahead, and there was no way Evie would let him do something that idiotic.The horses ran, ran and ran….yet it seemed they were nowhere near.

The sun rose up once again, and in the distance….they saw what was left of the once great, Singh Kingdom.They rode hard until they reached the gates, at the gates Malik greeted them.

His arm was missing.

“Malik” Darim said softly, before pulling the man he'd seen as an uncle his entire life; into a hug.

“I'm glad you're alive” Malik answered, when they broke away, “All of you”

“I'm sorry, for everything” Evie said, feeling her anger burning bright.

“There's nothing you could have done” The Aruna replied, his eyes full of sorrow.The group fell into a long silence, before Jacob asked, the question that was burning his sister's throat.

“Did Jayadeep pass through here?” The half Rhys asked.

“Aye” Malik replied, “He did”

“Where to?” Jacob pressed on.

“Kashmir” Malik replied, as he winced, “A white wolf followed his horse” 

“White Wolf?” Jacob asked, vexed.

“Ghost” Evie said and immediately mounted her horse.

Neither Darim not Jacob had any idea of what was going on, until Evie almost trampled them with her horse. Both shouted at her to get back, that it wasn't safe….But she didn't heed their words….she only thanked the Spirits, for Ghost following Jayadeep.


	26. Back To Me (Part 2)

 

**_Chapter 24: Back To Me (Part 2)_**

 

Another snowstorm raged through.

Jayadeep had been pursuing Neeraj’s captors for days now.The bastards weren't human, or simply didn't feel the cold.From the moment he'd left Kyrat, he had known that he wouldn't be alone.Because just as he'd started to approach what had once been his home, he had noticed Ghost had followed him.

The sight of Evie's wolf….exhausted and underfed, broke his heart.He'd done all he could to help the giant wolf, now….Ghost was better.

“I'm sorry” Jayadeep said to Ghost, as the latter looked at him sadly, “But I have nothing for you to eat”Ghost whimpered and walked over to Jayadeep, snuggling up with the boy as the storm continued.

Ghost fell asleep, on an empty stomach….he was out like a light. But as Jayadeep guessed, the wolf didn't entirely escape his hunger on his dreams….for he must have been imagining all the deer he would hunt —and eat.

Jayadeep had barely slept in days….he couldn't.Bhakshar's words still resonated on his mind, depriving him of sleep.

Morning came and with it the storm ended, Jayadeep woke up blinking at the light.As he tried to get up, he noticed Ghost had trapped him under his very muscular body.

Jayadeep knew why….the wolf was terrified that he'd leave him to die. 

“Ghost” Jayadeep croaked out, as he placed his hand on the wolf’s head, “Get up, you're crushing me.

Ghost whimpered and rolled off the Kashmiri boy. For a moment Ghost just lay there, unmoving. Staring at him. Before his head lifted up in the air and sniffed at it gracefully.

Making honor to his name, Ghost left as one and went to the Spirits know where….Jayadeep stood up, and wondered where his furry friend might have to.

The Kashmiri mounted his horse, and decided to follow the trail. He knew that Ghost would get back to him. It was nearly midday, by the time Ghost had caught up to him….or was rather, waiting for him.

The large wolf had killed two stags, two rather large stags.Ghost looked at him with curious eyes, as if wiating.

Jayadeep approached him warily, as he’d learned from Evie how protective wolves were of their meals.

“They won't let you near them, or their food. As long as they don't think of you as one of them”

His heart ached at the thought of her. He ran, and left her….without telling her a damn thing.Ghost nudged him with his long snout, and the Kashmiri smiled sadly.

“I'm not hungry” Jayadeep said, looking at Ghost, “You need it more than me” he ended his sentence, placing a hand on Ghost's head affectionately.

Before he got up and stalked around.Ghost waited a while, until he was sure that the two legged lion wouldn't want to eat. Just then he ate.Jayadeep came back to a deeply asleep Ghost.The large wolf was sprawled on the ground, his legs twitching….. Jayadeep imagined that Ghost was dreaming or running freely.

Jayadeep waited for Ghost to wake up.

 

They had set out one again, when the sun was low.Ghost felt better, and tried to get the Kashmiri to play with him the way his human did. But stopped when he felt the boy's sadness.

Boy, horseh ors wolf had been on the midst of crossing a lake covered by thick ice.

When another wolf appeared, he was black as night….with blood red eyes.Ghost growled, baring his teeth; Rijaz neighed and stood in his hind legs to appear bigger.

Jayadeep was frozen in fear, just as he was when he'd met Ghost.But this wolf had no good intentions, and so the back wolf walked towards them….they back tracked. 

Now, they were in the middle of the lake….with nowhere to go and a hungry wolf in front of them. Once again, Ghost desperately wished the two legged lion was more like his human.

So instead he tried to get Rijaz to understand, however he only managed to scare him. All the while, his brother….Black Sky approached.

Black Sky was angry and terribly….terribly hungry, and he just kept backing them into the lake.Ghost growled and stepped in front of Rijaz and Jayadeep, Black Sky growled back and tried to circled them.

“Rijaz, stay calm” Jayadeep said, even though he knew it would be damn near impossible.

In the blink of an eye, Black Sky slashed at Ghost's neck and was able to get behind him. Rijaz then took a defensive stance, and locked eyes with the wolf, Black Sky growled and jumped….The ice cracked under Rijaz’ hooves, by a miracle, Jayadeep was capable to still hold on to Rijaz….for now the saddle sagged awkwardly, as the black wolf had slashed it open. A cut adkrnina the horse's stomach.

In an almost desperate attempt to protect Jayadeep and try to save Rijaz, Ghost ran at the top of his speed from where he'd been left wounded and barreled on his brother's body.The force of the impact, caused Rijaz to lose his footing; the crack widening. Rijaz, fell on his back... unknowingly pushing Jayadeep into the ice cold water. 

Jayadeep….fell into the cold water, and fought desperately to break the ice and get out. However his fight didn't last long, the last thing he saw...was blood spilling on the ice. Before he was thrown into Oblivion.

 

It was nightfall by the time Evie had finally been able to track Ghost….his paw prints were as clear as day, however, it was the sight of small drops of blood that scared her. 

Were they hurt?

Evie wondered as she pushed on, without half a mind for her companions.

“Evie?!” Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs when he found Ghost.Thinking that his brother might be on trouble, the Aruna ran. 

Only to find him checking an injured Ghost, and no sign of Jayadeep or Rijaz.

“Ghost” Evie said as she pushed past Darim who know stood there like a pillar of salt.The direwolf whimpered, and tried to get up….only for Jacob to stop him.

“What's happened?” Evie asked, finally making it to them.

Ghost whimpered again, and got up. Even though he couldn't walk all that well he'd show them, Evie watched as Ghost limped and yelled at him to stop. For the first time Ghost paid her no mind, and despite his injuries….he led the to the lake.

Rijaz was there, desperately trying to break the ice to save his human.Ghost ran to Rijaz and started digging, as much as his injuries screamed at him not to.

Evie, Darim and Jacob; had finally been able to catch up to Ghost, who was now in the middle of the lake….pawing at the ice.

Before either boy realized what had transpired, Evie was already running towards the tow animals and praying Jayadeep would be alive. Her mind started to tell that it wasn't possible, but she forced herself to keep on running.

Ghost lifted his head, and growled at her telling her to stand back. Evie looked at him in confusion until she realized the ice was frail…..and under her weight it would cave. Both boys had caught up with Evie now.

“Stand back” Evie yelled at them, “the ice!”

Jacob stopped in his tracks, and managed to stop Darim in time. After several tries, Rijaz finally managed to get the ice to break with his hooves….and Ghost plunged his head in….looking for the two legged lion.

All the three Guardians watched, as Ghost tried and tried to find their friend. They saw Rijaz walk somewhere else and start breaking the ice, Ghost tried again. Each time Ghost's head went into the water, Evie expected her wolf to pull out Jayadeep from the ice cold waters.Darim had lost count how many times Ghost had tried searching for Jayadeep, by the time he came back with Rijaz…. both of their heads down.

“No….” Evie said, looking at the frozen lake, and then at Ghost who looked back at her with sad eyes. “No Ghost, he's there….he’s alive”

Evie told her wolf, though she mostly trying to convince herself. Ghost said nothing but approached her and snuggled her, Evie wrapped her arms around Ghost's neck.

That night was full of tears, and sorrow.

Wolves howled.

 

Morning came  quickly for Evie....she hadn't slept at all…..her hands gently caressed Ghost's thick fur. The Direwolf raised his head at the touch, he hadn't slept at all.

“What happened?” She asked him, her eyes sad.Ghost whimpered, and stared into her eyes. 

Evie watched all that happened, she could feel the way Jayadeep had felt….his anger, his regret for leaving.

He wasn't running….

She watched as Ghost fought his brother, Black Sky, to protect Jayadeep….she felt Jayadeep’ fear as he was underwater, fighting to live. When she opened her eyes again, Ghost still looked at her.

“It wasn't your fault” She told her direwolf, as she hugged him. “We are going to find him….I know he is alive” Ghost whimpered.

Darim was up and about by the time Evie, was trying to take her mother’s mare with her.

“You are going to look for him?” Darim asked.

“I am” Evie answered, not even turning around, “He's alive….and I know it”

“Evie he fell under the ice, he could have drowned” Darim said approaching her, Evie stopped adjusting the saddle and turned.

Darim froze on his tracks, he'd never seen Evie's eyes with that cold determination in them.

“ _He is alive”_ She said, “He always thought of you like a brother….how can you be giving up on him?” The half Rhys ended her sentence, full of anger.

“I don't want to…..”Darim began, “But Sahil is out there, if this didn't kill him….that...bastard will” Evie shook her head, how Darim understand.

“If Sahil was half the man, Jay is….he might have a chance….but he is not” Evie said, he looked over at Ghost, “Wolves protect their own….and while he might be a lion, he means so much to me” Darim didn't reply, just stood there in silence.

“What do you want me to do?” He finally asked, after a couple of silent minutes. 

“Tell Jacob, that….I’ll be fine” Evie said, as she mounted her mare. Then looked at Ghost, “Jay, he is going to be a hero….and heroes do stupid, reckless things. As far as I know, Ajay is marching…..tell him he needs to get to Kashmir in two days” 

“Aye” Darim said, as he tied Rijaz’ reins to hers. “I will…..if you find him, tell him I don't care who he is….I’m always going to be a brother to him”

“Thank you” Evie said, before spurring her mare and leaving. Ghost following close behind.


	27. All I Ever Wanted (Part 1)

 

**_Chapter 25: All I Ever Wanted (Part 1)_ **

  


“Wake up”

A voice said, it seemed so far away and distant….Someone nudged him.

“Wake up boy”

The voice said once again, this time Jayadeep blinked his eyes open. Light streamed, from outside….almost blinding him.

“Where am I?” He asked, feeling groggy. An old man, approached him and handed him some water.

“You are in the Kashmiri Mountains” The old man said, sitting in front of him. “But you would know that, after all, you are the right heir to Kashmir”

“I am no prince” Jayadeep answered, after he'd finished drinking the water; handing the cup back to the man.

“You are” The man said, looking at Jayadeep. Brown eyes looking at him, “That's why you are running”

“I'm not running” The Kashmiri replied, as he sat up.

“Aye, you're not” The man replied, as he got up to stoke the fire, “You were, but now you want to save your cousin”

"He's my family” Jayadeep replied, and immediately Inayat's face came up in his mind, “Him and my sister”

“The Mir always do anything for their family” The Man commented, this earned him a look from the boy, “Most of you, anyway"

“Aye” Jayadeep said, “Most of us….”

“You are ashamed of running, of leaving your sister….and the girl you love” The Man, continued as he took a seat in front of the Kashmiri.

“Aye” Jayadeep replied, feeling unsettled.The Man smiled, and then shook his head.

“You ran….not because you are a coward. But because everything that you ever knew, ever believed in had been a lie” The Old man said, “Altair swore an Oath to your father….”

“I know that, now” Jayadeep answered, “Who are you?”

“Oh, who am I….is of no importance.” The Man, said and then winked, “It only matters that I was able to save you in time”

“How did you pull me out?” Jayadeep asked.

“I didn't” The man replied, “The river brought you here” The boy seemed lost in thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up.

“You're Varuna, Lord of the Waters” Jayadeep said, as he tried to get up.The man grinned, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Aye, that's me” Varuna replied, “You're a smart boy”

“Why did you save me?” The Kashmiri questioned.

“Because you are destined to do great things for this world one day”  Varuna replied, then stood to retrieve the Naresh's sword.

“Come” He said, “There is something you must see” he handed him the sword. Jayadeep took the sword and nodded, soon following the Spirit.

They walked —no,threaded through snow….for hours. At some point the snow was so deep it reached to Jayadeep’ and Varuna’s knees, but they still continued.

They stopped when they both had reached the top of the mountain.Surprisingly , the old man was already up and about padding on the powdery snow...as he waited for the young prince to make up top.

 _Of course you would already be up here,_ Jayadeep thought as he climbed up, _you are a Spirit after all is said and done._

One he’d made it to the top, he caught his breath for a few moments

“What is this you wanted to show me?” Jayadeep asked, looking at the Spirit questioningly.

Varuna smiled and as snowflakes fell around them, he raise his hand to trap one.As he was Lord of all Water, the snowflake didn't melt in his hand.Instead he turned to Jayadeep and beckoned him to put his hand out.Then placed the snowflake on his palm, and they both watched it melt. Jayadeep frowned, and the looked up at Varuna in confusion.

“Each snowflake is unique and fragile on their own” Varuna replied, and then pointed to the falling snow. “But together” he said whilst walking towards a shriveled treetrunk. 

“Together” He hit the trunk, and a deep rumble in the mountain began….almost like an earthquake, “They can bring down the mightiest of mountains”

The mountain itself shook as snow rolled down, and completely destroyed every tree that stood in its way….Without much thought Jayadeep had made it to the edge, and was looking down as the snow ravaged the forest.  He was so enthralled, he'd completely forgotten about Varuna.

“This is your destiny” The Spirit said, as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder….making him jump, “Has been, since you were born”

They both looked down, and watched as the avalanche stop and the world seemed as if had fallen in silence.

“You are right……”Jayadeep said, as he walked back from the edge, Varuna smiled.

“This is who I am…..and I'm not running, not anymore”


	28. All I Ever Wanted (Part 2)

 

**_Chapter 26: All I Ever Wanted (Part 2)_ **

 

Evie had been riding non-stop trying to catch up to Jayadeep. Only stopping to eat some food, give Rijaz and Storm time to rest, and allow Ghost to hunt.

She knew Jayadeep was alive, and was going to talk him out of whatever foolishness he was thinking into doing. 

Ghost had caught himself a fat —and flavorsome duck, by the speed Ghost was eating it. Rijaz and Storm looked a little horrified.

Evie smiled, she was glad to have met Ghost….to have him close.She didn't know how, but Ghost soon approached her...his snout still covered in bits of guts, feathers and blood.The giant wolf tried to lick her face, and Evie had to stop him before he could.

“Ghost no!” Evie told her wolf, as she pushed his head back, laughing “You are still covered in guts!”

Ghost stopped and looked at her confused, he didn't know such words.His human laughed, and walked over to Storm after she caressed the mare's mane, she took out a small knife and cut a piece of cloth from her mare’s sweatshirt.Just then his human walked back to him and using some water from her gourd, she started to clean off his snout.

Ghost also helped himself, and licked out whatever Evie hadn't cleaned off.When she was done, Ghost looked at her and snuggled up with her.Evie wrapped her arms around the massive wolf and smiled. 

“We are going to find him….I promise” Evie said to Ghost, who whined in agreement.

 

To say Jacob had wanted to rip his head from his body, was a huge understatement.

Jacob was furious with Darim.

In all right, as well.

Over the day and a half that it had taken them to find Ajay’s army, he'd thrown around quite the amount of threats.Now…..the Aruna imagined, facing Ethan and his rage wouldn't be any easier.

In their way to Kashmir, Ajay's army had found Duleep….unlike the reports had said; he was gravely injured.So, the Northern King had spent several days in bed.

“My King” Darim said as he entered the tent where the Northern Monarch was in, and bent one knee.

“Ah, Darim” Duleep said in his usual voice, as he walked over to make him stand.

“I'm so sorry, about your father” Duleep said, as he looked into the boy's blue eyes.

"He's alive at least, and so are my brother and mother. We'll get him back” Darim said, with a small smile, and determination in his eyes. 

The monarch smiled back.

In that very moment, Ethan entered….and to say he was furious was to say little.

"Your Majesty” Ethan said grinding his teeth, and looking murderously at Darim.

“Ethan” Duleep replied, his tone was cautionary….but Ethan heeded it none.

“You!” The older Aruna said, as he stared him daggers “How could you let my daughter go after a boy that's most likely dead!”

“Even if I would have tried to stop her, she would have gone anyway” Darim replied, as he tried not to look afraid.

Ethan growled like a wolf, and crossed the room in long strides….looking about ready to strangle him.However, Duleep stopped him; even in his current state. The King was still strong.

“Ethan, is not Darim’s fault” Duleep began, as he held him by the shoulders. “You know that Evie is more like Cecily, than just in looks” This seemed to quench Ethan's anger a little.

“She isn't going to leave my nephew, not as long as he's still alive”

“How can he be?” Ethan questioned, much calmer now, “Jacob told me that he'd fallen under the ice, how can anyone survive that?”

“His father is the hardest man to kill, his own brother….blood of his blood; tried for years, and failed” Duleep said, as he looked at Ethan, “Jay might just be a boy, but he is of the North. He is a Tiger, and a Lion…..he was born a fighter” Darim watched as Ethan’s anger faded, and felt his own fear leaving his body.

“Aye…..” Ethan replied, “He is. Still….I worry, for when I lost Cecily...I did and have done that is possible to keep my children safe.

“I know” Duleep said, “But both of them can take care of themselves….besides I've heard that she has a Guardian of her own….Ky’s white direwolf” Ethan smiled a little.

Maybe...just maybe his daughter would be fine.

 

Jayadeep threaded through knee deep snow, as he continued his journey to Kashmir.

He wasn't going to run away….not anymore. He was tried of lying to himself —and running.This was who he was, and he would all….to free his people from his uncle's reign.

Even if it killed him.

_“You are both of the North and West….Not only a Lion, but a Tiger. Sahil is only a lion, and he isn't like you….he rules people through fear. They hate him for it”_

Those had been Varuna's parting words.They were the truth, the sole unadulterated truth. Before he'd left, Varuna, using the power of the Spirits had showed him…everything.

His grandfather's murder, his parents fleeing.

_“You have never been alone Jay, your parents...they left you even though it broke their hearts. They are alive, in Kashmir….you have a brother, a sister...and you mean so much to them. That just to keep you safe, they'd do it a thousand times”_

Jayadeep stopped to look at the sky, his breath freezing in the air.

“I'm coming” Jayadeep said to the air, “I’m going to find you”

The skies dark and grey, announced yet again another storm. But storm or no storm.

The black maned lion would be no more.

 

Evie had broken camp shortly after hugging Ghost, and her heart had almost stopped when she'd seen the deep tracks in the snow.

_Jay….you are alive._

Even had thought and without much thought, pushed Storm, Rijaz and Ghost to their limits. Cursing loudly every time one of them became stuck in the snow.

At some point she got off from Storm’s back to help her thread to the snow, later on Rijaz became stuck.Ghost was the only one amongst them who had faced the littlest of troubles, yet it didn't go on for long.

Evie had finally managed to get both horses into a clearing where the snow, was powdery and soft.The three of them watched as Ghost, who walked carefully on the snow surface all the sudden stepped and he fell.....rather ungracefully, getting both of his front paws and snout stuck.

Rijaz and Storm neighed in glee, and Evie smiled at the silliness of it all while she ran to Ghost….only for the massive wolf to free himself. After being mocked by the two clumsy, four legged creatures that his human called Storm and Rijaz….Ghost spent the rest of the time sulking.

Late afternoon began to change from it's dark grey into black, when Evie saw Jayadeep.

 

He was ahead of her, threading through snow.Her heart leaped on her chest.

Too far away to call him, Evie instead spurred Storm and Rijaz...Ghost following closely. When she was close enough she jumped off of Storm, and ran to him.

“Jay!” Evie called his name.Jayadeep turned around just in time to catch Evie.

Evie ran into Jayadeep’ chest, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

“Evie” Jayadeep breathed out. Surprised, yet glad to see her.

“Evie, I'm…..I'm sorry for leaving….I” Jayadeep began.

“It doesn't matter” Evie said, pulling away from him.

“You’re alive, and I'm here to take you back home” Evie said her eyes boring into his.

“Evie…..” Jayadeep began, “I'm not coming with you”

“Jay...Sahil will kill you, he wants you dead…..don't you see this?” Evie asked him.

“I know this….but you wouldn't understand” Jayadeep replied, “You don't know what I know” At his words Evie felt her anger rising.

“All I've ever wanted was...for you to see how lucky you are. All I have ever done…...I’ve done it for you” Evie said, grinding her teeth in frustration.Jayadeep looked at her, his eyes sad…

“I know” He replied. Evie snapped and shoved him.

“I would do anything! Anything to ever see you smile….to take your pain away….”Evie said, furious “Because I……”

Evie stopped, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She could feel his eyes.

“....I'm in love with you” She finished, shutting her eyes even tighter.Jayadeep stood there frozen after hearing Evie say that.

“I don't know…..how long I've been in love with you….but I-I do know that I am” Evie pushed on.When she finally opened her eyes, she refused to at him. 

Before Jayadeep could process what he was doing, he gently caressed Evie's cheek making her look up…..and he kissed her.The sky finally opened, and soon snow fell.

Evie had never felt anything like this before, it left like her nerve endings were being burned away.Jayadeep, on the other hand, couldn't even think straight.....wondering how the hell he'd ever been so blind.

Neither knew how long they had been kissing, until Evie had to break it to be able to breathe. But even then, their foreheads were touching….and she could feel his breath against her cheeks.

“I…”Jayadeep began, and then stopped….catching his breath still.

"I'm sorry…..” The Kashmiri was finally able to say “...for everything” Evie didn't reply, but instead hugged him. 

Ghost had almost howled with joy, when he'd seen his human kissing the two legged lion. But had kept quiet, listening to his better judgement for once.

Evie stepped away from Jayadeep enough that she could see his amber eyes.

“Jay, you don't have to this alone” Evie told him, “Ajay... he is marching is army to Kashmir, he will help you save Neeraj”. Jayadeep’s eyes widened with fear.

“Jay” Evie said, her hand coming up to his cheek. 

“Evie...my uncle, he would burn Kashmir to the ground, if it meant he would rule over the ashes” Jayadeep answered, “If Ajay lays a siege, Kashmir…” Evie immediately understood.

_They will burn_

“This is why I have to go” Jayadeep told, her, “I have to kill Sahil before he can hurt anyone else”

“No, no you don't....not alone" Evie said, a strategy coming up in her mind. “Tell Ajay, he'll send people to help you”

Jayadeep looked at her, and Evie could see the desperation on his eyes, clear as day.

“Evie….you don't understand” He said, his eyes clouding...Evie felt her stomach drop. He was closing himself off again…..pushing her away.

“Jay, it's true….I don't understand” Evie said, gently tracing the scar on his left eyebrow. “But please…..don't push me away”

Jayadeep breathed in slowly….It was true, he was not alone….

“My parents…..they are alive”

 


	29. Back Home

 

**_Chapter 27: Back Home_ **

 

“My parents….they are alive”Jayadeep said while looking at her intesily.

“They…..what?” Evie asked, dumbfounded.

“They are alive….and I…..I don't know how” Jayadeep answered, finally letting out his feelings.

He was so confused, and felt so betrayed. Because Altair had known, and had never told him.

“Jay….I” Evie began.

“I know...you made my dad a promise” Jayadeep answered, his right hand gently wrapping around Evie's.

“I should have told you” Evie replied, she was ashamed of lying to him.

The Kashmiri said nothing in reply, just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; then gave her a small smile.

“We have to go” He said, and Evie nodded.

It was just then that he became aware of the horse's and Ghost’s presence.

“You found them” Jayadeep said, almost ingenuous to it.

“They led me to you” Evie replied, and Jayadeep smiled back.

Just then Ghost approached them, and without so much as warning, stood in his hind legs, and hugged Jayadeep; the Kashmiri had to do his best not to topple under Ghost's weight.

Evie smiled at the sight.

“Ghost” She reprimanded the wolf, “We have to go” Ghost barked in annoyance, but did as bid nonetheless.

Evie and Jayadeep soon mounted their respective horses, and set off.Ghost ran after them, as he howled. Calling his living brethren.

They had to get to Kashmir fast.

 

 

Snow fell heavily upon the Fallen Kingdom, and Rishi waited.His people had been executed mercilessly, burned, hanged, decapitated.

 _“The one who passes the sentence, swings the sword” He_  remembered, that ancient oath.

“But you are that much of a fucking coward you wouldn't swing the sword yourself….would you, Sahil?” Rishi asked the cold unforgiving air, his breath making a cloud.

“I heard you wanted to meet” Someone spoke in a hushed tone, behind Rishi.

“I did…..Arbaaz” Rishi replied, lacing the rightful king’s name with venom.

“You blame me” Arbaaz replied, wincing at the way the boy said his name.

“Who doesn't?” Rishi asked, sarcastically. Eyes as black as ink staring back at his almost golden ones.

The King remained silent, and so did the boy.Snow still fell around them.

“You let Avinash die” Rishi spoke, breaking the silence, “You let your brother kill him, and stood watching….like the coward you are”

“I couldn't have saved him, even…..if I tried” Arbaaz answered, as he tried to stop himself from remembering.

"The Jaguar won't care, he's coming…..with an army of Hawks” Rishi answered, handing Arbaaz a piece of parchment, “It is your choice now”

After he uttered those words, Rishi started to walk away. But soon turned to Arbaaz once more, and spoke.

“My people, they will fight for what is theirs. Join or die” With that, the boy left.

 

Jayadeep and Evie had rode hard for a couple of hours, before they finally saw Kashmir.

“Is nothing like the tales we heard” Evie commented, as she patted Storm’s side lovingly. 

“Because a tyrant rules” Jayadeep answered, while he dismounted; just then he reached to pat Ghost's fluffy head.The direwolf whined happily, and Evie smiled.

She dismounted as well, and was soon standing beside Jayadeep.

“How will we get inside?” Evie questioned, she was exhausted.

“We climb there, from here….I can see there is a watchtower nearby. We knock out the guards and take their uniforms” Jayadeep replied, even though he also felt it wasn't a great idea.

"The people might end up killing you if they aren't able to recognize you” Evie replied, pointing out one of the plan’s many faults.

“Aye” Jayadeep answered, as he continued to assess the situation.Just then Evie's sapphire eyes, caught a boy herding goats into the city.

“I know what to do” Evie replied and took Storm's reins in hand. Jayadeep raised an eyebrow questioningly, but did the same and followed her.

After they had descended from the steep slope where they had just been, into the nearest treeline. Evie and Jayadeep tied Rijaz' and Storm together to a tree, Ghost followed silently his white fur making him invisible; except for this eyes.

The goats bleated loudly in the night, they were a dark brown and had fine wool. Amongst them there were several kids and mothers.Knowing that Ghost would scare them, Evie told Ghost to stay, at least 50 paces away from the herd.

The boy, that shepherded the goats was slightly younger than Jayadeep; and looked a little like him too.Tall and lanky, he was currently counting the goats.

Without much trouble, Evie and Jayadeep approached him; much to their good fortune. None of the gloats had started bleating in fear.Jayadeep placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and he watched the younger one freeze.

“We aren't going to hurt you” The Kashmiri said, “we just need to get inside of the walls”

“You and an army” The boy replied calmly, he then turned around and Evie tensed thinking the young shepherd had a weapon.

But the boy remained calm.

“No, is just us” Jayadeep replied, hoping it sounded convincing.The boy made a face of total disbelief.

“Uh-huh and I'm supposed to believe there isn't a white wolf lurking nearby” The boy said, yet his expression remained neutral and calm.Jayadeep gaped, and Evie unconsciously reached for her weapon.

“How?” Evie asked, and the boy smiled.

“The sentinels on the tower saw you” He replied, immediately both Guardians tensed; the boy noticed this and elaborated, “I'm not with Sahil”

Jayadeep frowned in disbelief, and Evie huffed.Just then he pulled out a small necklace, it was much like Jayadeep’ but instead of carrying a lion, it showed two tigers standing on their hind legs.

Jayadeep was once again left in open mouthed shock.

“Your brother sent me” The boy finally said.

 

Ajay had marched to Kashmir at the briskets of paces, and by midnight he was just outside of the walled city.

Still hidden by the forest.

Duleep had made quite the miraculous recovery, and the Kyrati King suspected it had to do with the worry for his son’s well being.

“How are we to attack?” The Kyrati King asked Bhakshar, upon finding the young man.

“We wait for Jayadeep to make his move, he's the catalyst to the this….after all” Bhakshar said, his eyes wary.

“You already have seen how this will play out?” Ajay asked, focusing his eyes on Kashmir.

“No, not exactly; there are many paths” Bhakshar replied, “Not all of these paths I speak of, are pleasant”

“I see” Ajay replied, “Well, let's hope that we get the right one”

“Aye” The Jaguar Ijūl replied, “Let's hope”

 

Evie wondered if it was chance, luck or perhaps even destiny, that whom Evie had thought a shepherd boy turned out to Mohan’s youngest son, Pradesh.

After the initial mistrust, on their part, Evie had started to see how much danger they were all truly in.

“Brother?” Evie questioned, Jayadeep just shrugged.Evie frowned.

Both Guardians were now following Pradesh, as he led them towards the walled city. Naresh had seen them even before they saw him, his heart beating in anticipation.

His sharp eagle like eyes, caught sight of the large white wolf that followed the trio; several paces back.

He mused quietly over the wolf. He'd read a book, not long ago about a clan that used to live in Kashmir; these people, the Rhys...were capable warriors and hunters, but their most intriguing fact was their unique connection with direwolves.The girl, Evie, and his brother seemed to be talking between themselves.

Even for the distance he was at, one thing was clear, they were in love….and for this Naresh was happy.They soon were close enough, that Pradesh signaled Naresh with a whistle. Just as he looked at the wall, in order  to move, he saw the guards changing shifts.

He cursed under his breath.

“What is it?" Jayadeep asked, Pradesh.

“The guards are changing shifts” Pradesh replied, motioning to the walls. “Those black hoods are loyal to Sahil” Evie scowled, how could people be loyal to a monster like him….

“Your wolf... he's got to stay here” The boy announced, and Ghost growled….scaring him.

“Is okay" Jayadeep said, placing a hand on his the boy's shoulder after seeing his reaction. He looked at Evie, and she nodded.

“Ghost, stay here.” Evie said firmly, as she stroked his head.This time Ghost whined, and his shoulders dropped.

Knowing that the direwolf would be in peril if he was found by the black hoods, Naresh searched for possible solutions as he waited for a berth.

However, Jayadeep beat him to it.

“I have an idea” The Kashmiri finally said, “I'll make a distraction, you three sneak in….I’ll be right behind you”

Evie refused, saying it was dangerous….far too much to her liking and so did Ghost, taking his human's side on the argument. Naresh tuned them out, he was going to make the distraction….he just needed to know what to do.

“You don't need to”

Someone said behind them, all three turned, the Guardians weapons in hand.The two teens and the boy, came face to face with another boy.

He looked like a younger version of Jayadeep, tall and lanky, with caramel colored skin and light amber eyes.Jayadeep lowered his weapon, even though as the Kashmiri relaxed. Evie still held her weapons, her stance the same.

Pradesh smiled, and went to pat the other boy in the back.

“Jay?” Evie asked, her eyes searching his for some sing of distrust.

“He's……” Jayadeep started, but then stopped.

Evie knew what he wanted to say.

_His brother..._

 

Bhakshar paced, the soft powdery snow flying in every which way.

He was waiting for Sanjay.

“I'm here” The Kashmiri said, as he approached Bhakshar.

The Ijūl stopped his pacing, and then looked at the prince.

“I need to know something” Bhakshar asked, without wasting time.

“What exactly?” Sanjay replied, as he went to sit in a nearby rock.

“The Kingsguard, are they still loyal to Sahil?” The Ijūl asked, as he studied a nearby ledge.

“No” Sanjay said, “Shortly, after I woke up in Shambala, I wrote a letter to the captain”

“What's to stop him from taking over the title of Lord Commander?” Bhakshar asked, sitting down in from of the Kashmiri.

“He won't” Sanjay replied, “He was there when my uncle, Taj, made me his heir” Bhakshar frowned, but stayed quiet.

“Trust me,”The young lion said, “He will listen”

Bhakshar was about to open his mouth once again to protest. But was stopped by someone calling his name.

“Go Bhakshar, and….just trust me” Sanjay said, and the Ijūl nodded.

 

Naresh had suggested, idea after idea, in how to go about getting past the Guards. Jayadeep had refuted over half of them, and by now, Naresh was quite annoyed.

“You two are impossible” Pradesh said, finally joining the conversation, “I'll just do it” With this the boy walked away.

Naresh scowled but said nothing more.They waited to see what Pradesh would do.

Soon, both Guardians and the Prince, found a good hiding spot. Close enough to the wall, or as close as they dared.They watched, as Pradesh made a show of looking terrified and Evie had to stop herself from giggling. For it was rather funny.

“Who comes?” One of the black hoods asked, as he frowned.

“I'm just the shepherd, Pardesh” the boy said shakily.

The Black Hoods, frowned...it was unusual. Pradesh weakly attempted to enter the city, and one of the Black Hoods pushed him back. This made Jayadeep tense, subconsciously. Evie stopped him.One of the guards, counted the herd of goats; frowned and then recounted them.

“One of them is missing?” He questioned, taking out his sword, “What happened?”

“Big Wolf” Pradesh replied, and he thanked the Spirits for the fact the man had pulled a sword on him; otherwise he wouldn't have sounded as scared as it was necessary.

A wolf howled….some of the guards, shook with fear in that moment; but their Captain remained firm.

“Where is he?” The Captain asked, his eyes zoning into the boy.The boy prayed he could lie well enough to get them to leave.

“By the treeline” he finally replied, sounding a little shaky.The Captain seemed unbelieving, but scanned said area nonetheless.

Another howl.

More men shook.

“We shall look for this wolf and I'll make myself a pretty cloak from its hide” The Captain announced, and then motioned for his subordinates to follow him.

Just they all thought he'd done it, the Captain decided he needed bait.

“Not so fast, young shepherd...you are coming with us”

Pradesh’s eyes filled with fear, and his body froze. However, after a shove; he was forced to follow the Black Hoods into the forest. Both brothers saw this, Jayadeep cursed under his breath, like a prowling lion; he followed the group, Evie and Naresh followed him as well.

After going back all the way to the treeline, the Black Hoods stopped and without much thought the captain pushed the shepperd in. Much to the aggravation of things, the young boy stumbled. By the time the Black Hoods had completely disappeared from the sentinels’ view, he was getting up.

“Where?” The Captain asked, his eyes cold and hard. Disliking being lied to.

“There” Pradesh pointed at place behind him, as he stood frozen in fear.

The leader of the Black Hoods, looked over to where he'd had pointed at. He observed quietly for a few minutes, and upon seeing no movement; he took out his sword and put it under Pradesh's chin….. close to the tender skin of his neck.

“If the big bad wolf won't come out on his own volition, I shall give him something so he does” The Captain spoke maliciously.

The boy didn't dare move.

All had gone silent on the forest.

Jayadeep, Naresh and Evie had finally made to them, and the sight of the man's sword on the boy's neck made the Kashmiri's blood boil. Even through his anger, Jayadeep forced himself to stay as still as a Ghost. Much longer before Jayadeep even saw Ghost's white tail, Evie felt her wolf’s presence.

The Captain waited for Pradesh to said he'd lied and beg for mercy, upon seeing getting no answer; he scowled.

“I guess one little goat didn't make a sufficient meal for this wolf, shall we give him a bigger one?” He asked his men, some remained silent and still….other faintly nodded.

The boy gulped, terrified.

“I guess that settles it”

Just as the Captain finished saying those words, a great wolf jumped out from the shrubs and tore the man's throat.Then turned to the others, some unsheathed their swords and readied to attack….while others ran away in a panic.

Despite Ghost's muscular build, he was rather agile; avoiding swords and clubs, jumping to rip throats open or to bite off limbs.The few stragglers that had fled in a panic,were soon caught by the two young Guardians; and in the matter of minutes lay dead….their blood, staining the snow red.

Jayadeep had been completely blown away by his brother's fighting skills, he killed several Black Hoods all by himself.

“You didn't think I had no idea how to hold a sword, did you brother?” Naresh asked upon seeing the looking in brother's face, full of pride.Ghost soon joined them, the boy walked beside him.

Evie reached the wolf, and started checking to see if Ghost had been injured.

Soon enough the four —well five of them, since Ghost tagged along like he'd been given a private invite, had entered what once had been there most powerful kingdom in the land.

 

Ajay and Duleep, were observing the city from their current hiding spot on the forest.

“Do you really think your boy has a chance, even a small one...of taking down Sahil?” Ajay asked, as his eyes remained vigilant.

“I do” Duleep responded, after a couple of minutes filled with silence passed by, “If anyone is going to put that son of a bitch down...it should be him”

Ajay nodded in understanding, just then he looked back at his army. Hiding in the forest, away from their families.

“I would have never thought I'd raise arms against Kashmir once again” The Kyrati king spoke, “Not after failing that first siege, so long ago”

Duleep smiled.

“Back then, the Guardians and my people stood for Kashmir; now they stand with us...to put that crown back where it belongs” The Northern king spoke.

Ajay’s mouth twisted upwards slightly.

They would take back Kashmir.

 

After they had entered the city, Pradesh had left for his brother's hideout. So Naresh was to lead them the retail of the way.The young Kashmiri was quick to lead his brother, Evie and Ghost through the streets.

After all, someone was bound to hear those screams.

“Through here” Naresh whispered, loud enough to be heard, as he pointed towards a back alley. Both Guardians and wolf followed him as quiet as field mice.

The streets were mostly empty, save for those who had lost their homes and slept outside, in the biting cold.Many would die that night, the others would make it until morning…

As always, Black Hoods patrolled.

Just as the small band was about to exit the alley, a group of Hoods passed nearby; forcing them to scramble.Naresh and Jayadeep were hiding behind a crumbling wall, Evie and Ghost behind some age old wooden boxes.

“Are they always patrolling?” Jayadeep asked in a whisper, his breath making a cloud.

“Aye, they always do” Naresh replied, as he watched them move on, “Three moons ago we had a man there, he was a friend to the cause….As you might have guessed Sahil found him, and took his head”

“Did he at least swing the sword, or did he have another do this for him” Jayadeep asked, as they waited.

“The last time he'd passed a sentence and swung the sword, was when he murdered our grandfather; and the streets ran red with blood” Naresh recounted morbidly.

Once Black Hoods had moved away, the small band came out of their hiding spots; Naresh took the lead once again.As they sneaked around, Naresh couldn't help but to smile ear to ear. His mother would be so happy to see his brother again


	30. Leave It All Behind

 

**_Chapter 28: Leave It All Behind_ **

  
  


Rishi waited in silence, while the rest of his people made it outside the walls. Ajay had sent him a hawk, pleading him to answer as soon as he possibly could.

“We are all here, Rishi” Rishi's right hand man, Shaan, spoke.

“Good, then let's go” The rebel leader replied, as he took his horse's reins and set off to find Ajay.

The rebels’ march was hindered and slowed by the snow that had fallen non-stop for days. However, sheer determination helped them get through; soon enough they were able to see the envoy that Ajay had sent.

He was not amongst them, but a young man no older than 16 years of age stood there.

“He's not here” Shaan said under his breath, just loud enough for Rishi to hear.

“Don't worry" Rishi replied, as he eyed the grey eyed boy, “He'll be here” Shaan nodded, but felt no better, he was tired of getting played.

“Rishi, I suppose” The young man said, as he looked at the group.

20 men of all ages, young and old. Holding all kinds of weapons, fire on their eyes.

“I'm sorry, for the death of your people” He said, as he looked at Rishi.

“I assume you are one of Ajay's generals then” Rishi said as he dismounted his horse, and moved to stand beside it.

“No, but my name is Bhakshar. My brother, Avinash spoke to you, before Sahil had him executed” Bhakshar replied, as he casted a look to the trees.

“Ah, the Jaguar” Rishi replied, as he made a small bow.

His people followed, as much as Bhakshar knew the act dripped with sarcasm….it was still rather uncomfortable for him. The rebels soon rose, and Rishi approached him alongside with a tall man.

“Why has Ajay called me here for?” The rebel leader questioned, his obsidian eyes bearing on Bhakshar.

“To discuss how to take Kashmir, from the inside” Bhakshar answered, emphasizing his last three words.

“I see” Rishi replied, as he paced.

“I have an idea, I think might work” Bhakshar said, stopping Rishi's pacing, “But these are your people, and Kashmir it's your home”

“As it is yours” Rishi countered, “Do tell me of this idea”

Bhakshar's mouth lifted upwards slightly.

  


Somehow, the way back to the rebel hideout had been far longer than Naresh had expected it to be, at first.

All the sneaking and avoiding the Black Hoods had taken it's sweet time. Now, just as they were so close…….

There were fucking Hoods everywhere.

“This is not good” Naresh said, as they waited for them to disperse. Hidden behind a crumbling wall.

“How is this not good?” Jayadeep asked, watching as his breath became a cloud.

“The sense, that our hideout is right there” Naresh said, as he pointed towards the Black Hoods, “and they are unknowingly camped atop of it”

“Damn it” Evie cursed, quietly as she watched and waited.

Ghost growled a little, he was very much annoyed, but he knew taking on so many two legged crows would be suicide.So they waited, and waited. Soon the sky turned from pitch black to dark grey, signaling dawn.

Just then the Hoods, broke camp and left. Allowing the small group to finally enter the rebel base.Once they were inside, Naresh handed his brother a torch and then left them; to go Spirits know where….

Confused as to what do with it, Jayadeep put it in the hook where it had previously been.

“You alright” Evie asked, as she gently placed a hand on his cheek, noticing he looked a little paler.

“Yeah….I am, just tired” Jayadeep replied, his hand coming up to cover hers, “And...um, nervous”

“Tired, I get” Evie replied, as she looked at him questioningly, “But nervous? Why?”

“What if I'm not what my father has envisioned?” Jayadeep asked her.

“Jay” Evie began.

“I'm serious Evie, what if I'm not what he's expecting?” The Kashmiri stated.

“Any father would kill to have a son like you, granted you aren't perfect….” Evie said, as she walked a little closer to him. “But you have a good heart, and good intentions"

Jayadeep smiled, and let go off Evie's hand, allowing her to hug him.

Naresh had almost gotten lost twice, in the maze of underground corridors in the haste to find his mother.

“Shit, wrong way” He said, to himself as he once again ran up to a dead end.

The young prince, once again retraced his steps and started running again. This went on for a while until he'd finally found his mother. She was looking at something, but from his distance couldn't make out what it was.

He approached quietly, maybe a little too much; since Pyara wasn't able to detect him.

“Mom”

He called, and just then she looked up.

She'd been looking at her medallion, which much like his own sported two twin tigers standing on their hind legs.

“Yes Naresh, what is it my boy?” Pyara asked, getting up and walking over to him.

He was a head taller than her already, and would probably be taller.

“I got something to show you” Naresh replied taking his mother's hands in his own.

“What would this be?” She asked curious, Naresh grinned and asked her to follow him. It would be easier getting back to his brother.

Just as Naresh was walking back to his brother with his mother in hand, his father came out of nowhere….surprising him once again.

“Naresh” Arbaaz, greeted him, "Wolf, huh?” Naresh grinned, and then shrugged.

“It was a big wolf, father” He answered.

Arbaaz smiled and Pyara looked worried in every sense. This only lasted until Arbaaz explained to his wife, what had transpired.

“Naresh, you know you are not supposed to go out after dark….and you too Arbaaz” Pyara replied, emphasizing her husband's name; as he was the adult.

Arbaaz nodded in acknowledgement, for his wife was quite terrifying; at times. Naresh did the same, fearing an onslaught. Neither could blame her, she'd been asked the impossible when she let Inayat leave for Kyrat, and before that too.

“Where are you taking your mom to, son?” Arbaaz asked, looking at his son.

Naresh smiled, and then said.

“I think both you need to see this”

  


“We attack at midnight” Bhakshar announced, as he walked into the makeshift conference “room”.

“Why?” Duleep asked, getting off his chair with some difficulty.

His wounds still were bothersome, even after two weeks. Ajay noticed this, and was quick to help him up.

“Rishi will be ready then” Bhakshar answered, “We'll help Jay get inside the palace, once there we'll rally the people to follow us”

“And then what?” Duleep asked, as he waited.

“Find Sahil, and the one that wishes to kill him the most will pass the sentence and swing the sword” Bhakshar replied, without batting an eyelash.

“You think that son of a dog will stay still?” Ajay asked, in utter disbelief “He will be surrounded by the Kingsguard”

“No.” Bhakshar replied,”He won't” Ajay frowned, and Duleep’s mouth became a thin line.

Just then, Sanjay entered the tent; both King's looked at him in confusion, until he opened his mouth.

“My father won't have the Kingsguard, because he killed their last Commander.” Sanjay said his eyes hard, ”My uncle, before he died I was tapped by him to become or choose the next Commander of the Kingsguard”

Both Kings stared at him in mixture of fear and hope.

 

Naresh could hardly keep his face neutral, at the prospect of seeing his parents meet his older brother.

Taking then back to where he'd left Jayadeep, Evie and Ghost was easier than finding his parents.Much to Naresh's relief, Jayadeep was facing away from them; rubbing Ghost’s belly.

As he talked to Evie, for a moment Naresh felt sorry to interrupt them….but a greater good called for it so he cleared his throat to get his brother's, if not Ghost's attention. As Naresh suspected, Ghost was the one to pay attention to him and soon the direwolf got up away from Jayadeep, and walked to him.

Arbaaz tensed, and curled his hand around his sword’s pommel. Pyara’s hand came to stop him, as they watched Ghost lick Naresh's hand.

Just then Jayadeep looked in Ghost's direction, as he left. He watched as Ghost licked his brother's hand and smiled.

Arbaaz froze when he saw the boy's face, it was Jay…..his son. Pyara noticed Arbaaz froze, and just then she looked at where he was looking. What she saw, she would have never thought she would live long enough to see her boy again.

“Jay…” She said softly, the words slipping, past her lips without warning. She then watched at, as her son raised his head.

Jayadeep couldn't believe what he was looking at….it felt so unreal.

Evie was quick to note this, and she placed her hand on his arm.

“This is what I wanted to show you” Naresh said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Just then, Jayadeep got up. His eyes still on his parents, Evie's hand on his arm.

The cub, had come back a lion.


	31. Embrace The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of this one, ppl.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, and kudos _/\\_
> 
> In other notes, I'll be finishing TIWWS pretty soon as well....and after that feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr.  
> Also, if your interested, follow me on IG to get previews and win free downloads for my new tracks.
> 
> Also, fun fact: I wrote this chapter while listening to Atmozfears Wish Outdoor Anthem, Embrace the Sea.  
> Very dope track, definitely suggest you guys to lend it an ear sometime.
> 
> Much love - M.

 

**_Chapter 29: Embrace The Storm_ **

  


Evie and Naresh had watched as Jayadeep’ parents  hugged him to no end.Wanting to make up for all that time apart,

All the while, Ghost looked somewhere between annoyed and jealous.

Much to Evie's embarrassment, Ghost tried to squeeze into a hug; Evie yelled at Ghost for doing so, and Naresh had to use to the nearby wall, to stay standing;  otherwise he would fall rather ungracefully.

“Ghost!” Evie clamored as she tried to get him to move, “No, bad wolf! Bad wolf!”

Arbaaz watched the direwolf closely, and warily. Jayadeep laughed, and let go off his mother. He crouched down to help Evie. Ghost still refused to move, and Pyara watched as the two teens tried to get the direwolf to move. She shot Arbaaz a look, as if asking him to help.

Arbaaz shook his head, he wasn't about to get near of the monstrous wolf; it was already worrying enough that both of his sons were so comfortable with the massive creature.

Pyara smiled, sensing Arbaaz wariness and fear towards the wolf. Eventually, Evie got Ghost to move out of the way after promising he would be hugged —extensively, later

“Why are you here, son?” Arbaaz questioned, holding his eldest son by the shoulders, once the direwolf problem had been solved.

“I came here to end Sahil's reign” Jayadeep said, watching as his father scowled, “Varuna showed me how”

“Varuna?” Pyara asked, placing a hand on his right shoulder.

“Aye, he told me how I'm to do this” Jayadeep replied, “The People, they are the key….it isn't one man; but many who topple empires”

Arbaaz nodded slowly, analyzing each word.

“They need to see you, then” Naresh spoke, his mind already supplying the answer.

“Aye” Jayadeep said, looking this parents and then Evie, “They do”

Arbaaz still looked unconvinced, but perhaps it was worry, that Jayadeep saw in his father's eyes.

“Get the message to Rishi” Arbaaz said to Naresh, then looked at Jayadeep “Tell him the cub, has come back a lion”

Jayadeep smiled, and Naresh grinned taking off to deliver the message; Ghost following.

“Is that your wolf, son?” Arbaaz asked, as he watched the wolf leave with his younger boy.

“Not mine” Jayadeep answered, then gently wrapped his hand around Evie's, “But hers” Evie smiled, at Arbaaz’ surprise.

“My King” she said, giving a small bow. Arbaaz had once again been shocked into silence, the words of Clan Rhys echoing on his mind.

“I believe you have met her before, Dad” Jayadeep said, a smile playing in his lips.

“I had….but,  back then you didn't have a direwolf” Arbaaz said, feeling silly; and wondering if he'd seen the wolf.

“Aye” Evie replied, “I didn't, but he joined us in our travel to Kyrat. Protected Jay and me”

Arbaaz nodded, feeling less worried. Giving his father some time to recover his kingly gracefulness, Jayadeep turned to his mother.

“Mom” He began, “This is Evie, Ethan's and Cecily’s daughter; my girlfriend”

Pyara smiled, and hugged Evie.

 

 

Naresh ran in high spirits, startling even some of the Black Hoods that patrolled nearby. However he was still wary and careful; making sure not one living soul saw him enter Rishi's hideout.

As no surprise, Rishi was there already planning something.

“What is your business, boy?” The sentinel asked.

“I must deliver a message to your leader” Naresh replied.

The guard nodded, signaling another to check him for weapons. Once that had been done, he was finally allowed to pass.

“I hear you have a message for me” Rishi said looking up from his maps, and ordering everyone out.

“Aye” Naresh said, looking at Rishi; hands behind his back.

“Let's hear it” Rishi replied, facing Naresh and giving the boy his full undivided attention.

“My father says: The cub has come back a lion.” Naresh said, reciting from memory, “He will fight with you”

Rishi smiled, and without thought hugged the younger boy.

“Tell your father I'm deeply sorry, for my behavior during our first meeting” Rishi replied, once he'd let go off Naresh.

Naresh nodded, and turned on his heels and was about to leave; when Rishi called out to him. The young prince walked back, and Rishi placed something in the boy's hand.

“This, give it to your father. Tell him to be awake, for when he hears the Jaguar….he must rally the people behind your brother” Rishi instructed the boy, “Tell your brother that Bhakshar will send a hawk, with instructions”

Naresh nodded, and left just the way he'd come. In high spirits, yet wary.

There were many hours till midnight.

  


Arbaaz hadn't commanded an army, since he was a young man; but he still was respected by the Kashmiri lords and more importantly the people.

All day, the underground rebel base, teemed with life and barely contained joy. For many, would have wanted to yell the wondrous news from the highest rooftop in Kashmir.

Naresh had returned, and conveyed the message to his brother and father.

Arbaaz signaled to the young rebels where they would be posted, to guarantee the best protection to the people, and to make sure Sahil wouldn't try to escape.

It was near midday, when the Captain of the Kingsguard showed up; he'd learned about his superior's murder.

From Sanjay's letter, hell....he'd even been on his grave yesterday.

“I've come to speak, with the King” The Captain said, as he raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

The rebels gathered in the room, baring their teeth, like rabid dogs, at the sight of his white, pristine cloak.

“He is a friend” Naresh said, as Ghost stood by him. “He means no harm, and carries no ill thought”

The rebels were still hesitant, but did as their Prince asked them to.Naresh motioned for the Captain to follow, the man did.

“Now, I vouched for you” The young Kashmiri began, “So I expect, that my father or brother, won't get knives embedded in their backs; because of you.”

“I bear no dark intention” The Captain answered, his eyes and tone, calm.

“Mmm, we'll see" Naresh replied, without bothering to face the man.

The young prince, led the man through a maze of dark corridors and treacherous turns. In several instances, he had to slow his pace; allowing the Captain to catch up.

For the Captain, it felt like hours, to get to the King.

“We are here” Naresh said, as he opened a door.

The Captain nodded, and caught his breath for a couple of minutes; before straightening his uniform and regaining his composure.

Naresh entered ahead of him, placing himself a shield of sorts; in case the Captain was lying.

Inside they were greeted by the true King, Mohan Dhar’s son, and the king's firstborn.They were discussing some strategy, but he could not make out any of it.

“The captain is here, Dad” Naresh said to his father, the King turned and a scowled slightly at the white cloak.

The Dhar looked at him warily, and the King's eldest look showed nothing but distrust.

“Captain Westfall” Arbaaz began, not moving from his spot.

The Captain did not move, nor did he make a sound.

“What has brought you here" The King asked, upon seeing the man's reaction.

“Justice” Westfall replied, “For my Commander, and his nephew”

“Justice?” Jayadeep asked, weighting the words in his tongue.

“Aye, justice” The Captain answered, Rishi snickered at this; the captain frowned.

“Justice, you say” Rishi began, “What you want is revenge, you don't want justice. You wish to spill blood, because you feel guilty; guilty at not being able to save you superior”

He lowered his head, in embarrassment. Rishi only shook his head, but spoke no more words.

“You are right” Ash said, eyes still on the ground, “I do want revenge, I would do anything other be the one to swing the sword; but what I said about your nephew, I meant it”

Arbaaz stilled, his mind analyzing each word carefully.

“I was told, by Dhanvin’s son, that Sanjay would become Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. If his uncle died, does this not bother you?” Arbaaz spoke, ending his sent with a question.

“No, it does not bother me.” Westfall answered truthfully, “I was there, when Taj made the boy his heir”

Silence.

During this silence that settled over the room, Jayadeep studied Ash. Dark amber, scanning for lies.

“Very well” Arbaaz answered, finally finishing his own assessment of the Captain. “Lord Westfall, come along, there is much you need to inform your men of this"

 

The hours were terribly long for Bhakshar, as he paced back and forth in Sanjay's tent.

“Keep up that pace, and I'll have to dig you out” Darim said upon entering.

Bhakshar stopped for long enough to send a greeting his brother's way, before going back to his pacing.

Darim wanted to act the big brother, and assure Bhakshar that every last thing would fall in place; but, after seeing what he'd seen, and knowing what had happened to Avinash…...there was no going there.

So instead, he did nothing but pulled out a nearby stool and sat. Hoping, his father and brother would be safe.

 _Just hold on a little longer,_ Darim thought, _I'm coming for you._

“Ash will do it” Sanjay said upon entering ty It’s tent, making him momentarily stop his pacing.

“Good” Bhakshar replied, letting out a relieved breath, “That's good”

Sanjay nodded, and pulled up a stool to sit besides Darim.Despite whatever his father had done, Darim found that Sanjay was a good person, and could have made a great ruler.

_'Perhaps he still can’_

The Aruna thought, as he remembered what Bhakshar had told him that Ajay's daughter had been blown away by Sanjay.

“What is the plan?” Sanjay asked, breaking Darim out of his thoughts.

Bhakshar smirked.


	32. The Spirit of the People

 

**_Chapter 30: The Spirit of the People_ **

  


Night had fallen slowly upon Kashmir, as if it knew that under it's cover; a great many deal of things would come to pass.

Bhakshar and Rishi, alongside with their band of soldiers and rebels stood at the forest edge. Jayadeep would be making his move soon, and so would the the “Rebel Black Hoods", he smirked. But at the same time, he felt dread gnaw at him.

 _The people_ , Jayadeep had replied back, _they are the key._

_“They indeed are”_

The Ijūl thought, as he reached for the hilt of his swords, their feather-like weight immediately soothing him.

 _'They believe in him’_ Kou said through their Psy connection, _'and you believe in him….the same, as he believes in you’_

_‘Indeed’_

Bhakshar answered, rise or fail, they were together. If this all came to an end…..he would make sure that the crown would rest in someone who was worthy.

 

Jayadeep waited and watched as the rebels and Ash Westfall's the Kingsguard, readied for the battle. Just as he imagined that his uncle, Bhakshar, Jacob, Ethan and Darim were

“You alright?” Evie asked, slipping her right hand into his much bigger one.

“Aye, aye…..I'm fine” Jayadeep said, as he rubbed his neck. He was utterly terrified of _this_ failing…..of once again going back to nothing. Evie offered him a soft smile, she knew they could do it; knew they would triumph.  

“You're sure?” Evie asked yet again, giving him a look.

“I am” Jayadeep replied, Evie just raised an eyebrow, “Truly, I'm fine”

Just then she smiled, and much to her surprise Jayadeep leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Without thinking, Evie wrapped her arms around him, and smiled. They stayed like that for a while, until Arbaaz broke their moment with a polite cough.

Evie let go off him, and saw Jayadeep blush a little.

“We are leaving now” Arbaaz said, and then headed off.

Jayadeep stood there for a moment.

Were they really doing this?Could they?

Evie noticed this, and approached him, linking their hands together.

_He was not alone anymore, had never been._

_Together, they would face the storm._

_Together…._

  


The true Kashmiri king went from door to door, with his son….

He reminded….every last one, that _this land….had once given dreams to the sleepless, had once been a place of hope and rebirth._

_That this place….was their home._

More and more people joined Arbaaz, and his son. They took everything they could use as a weapon, from clubs to the swords, dagger and bows they had managed to stash away.

Snow fell, and the frigid air; would have sent lesser men running back to their homes for warmth and “safety”.....but no snow, ice, storm or even death stood in the way of these people.

The Storm….had begun.

  
  


“Let's go” Bhakshar said, when he saw the flicker of lights in the towers.”It's time”

Rishi nodded, and signaled for his rebels to move out.

The group of Kashmiri Rebels, Kyrati soldiers, and Strange Lands’ warriors moved through the snow as a great prowling Jaguar. They reached the walls, and made sure to kill all the Black Hoods still loyal to Sahil.

The palace was next. They ran, ran through the rooftops as if they were thieves…..but unlike those vandals, they ran with purpose that made their steps light.

 _Freedom,_ for Kashmir and for it's people…

 _Justice,_ for those who had been killed.  _Hope,_ for a better future.

The people of Kashmir were raising, following the lion; towards the palace. Despite the anticipation they felt, they moved silently, so silently….that no beast or man could hear them.

But they we're not alone, for with them, a pack of immense direwolves walked with them.Ghost leading them, his white fur, a sharp contrast to the colors the wolves of his pack wore. The runt of the litter, now their Alpha, their leader….

 

Bhakshar and Rishi made quick work of the guards that stood guarding the gate, this time, the blood of the wicked painted the palace walls.

A remainder, of what had been and what would be.

“We can't lift the gate” Rishi told Bhakshar as he assessed the situation.

“The key” Bhakshar answered, then asked “Where is it?”

“Sahil’s Commander, Vaala, carries it” Rishi answered.

Bhakshar nodded, much to his surprise, he felt calm. If he'd heard the name before….before learning he was not an avenger, but a mentor….he would have left in a blind rage.

“Go” Rishi said, “Go and do right by your people, I'll hold the gate”

Bhakshar’s eyes widened in surprise, but nodded and took off.

He wanted no vengeance, for this wouldn't bring the rest of his clan back…..or his parents.

 

Jayadeep and Arbaaz' led the group, just as they were within reach of the palace; Ash and the Kingsguard joined them. The Crown Prince nodded his thanks, so did his father.

Ajay watched as Rishi waved a torch, in the air. Before ordering his cavalry, to move and surround Kashmir. Sahil would either die fighting, or his head would rest upon a pike.

Duleep, commanded the rest of the Northern Soldiers, his bannermen, to help the Kyrati Cavalry; Malik amongst them, as Commander.

“I must go now” Sanjay told Duleep, the king nodded and wished the boy good luck. Sanjay took off as fast as his warhorse, Raksh, would carry him. Into Kashmir.

Bhakshar walked quietly, like one of the Baast cats he'd seen in Shambala, this was until someone stepped out of the shadows.

“I knew you were coming, Jaguar” Vaala said, as he unsheathed his sword. “Getting that out of your little friend was easy”

Bhakshar said nothing, didn't concern himself with Vaala’s taunts.

“All I ask is for the key” Bhakshar spoke, his words clear as a crystal lake, “Give me the key, and once the people have taken Kashmir back….you and your son can leave”

“Never!” Vaala spit out, and charged against Bhakshar, the later only closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was facing the wall, in front of him, dropped to crouch....blade raised high…

Vaala lay dying, in a puddle of his blood.

“I am sorry” Bhakshar said, as he turned slowly.

Vaala lay there desperately trying to stop his life force…..from living him.

The key, it dangled from the pommel of the Commander’s sword. Bhakshar saw it and approached slowly, Vaala tried to crawl away from him; but Bhakshar had no intentions of harming him…..never had.

He reached for the key, in one swift movement, he ripped the delicate metal chain that held the two objects together.

“I forgive you” Bhakshar said softly, to a dying Vaala, “I forgive you….for all you did, to me and others”

Vaala didn't reply...just wheezed, and watched as his blood painted the snow crimson. Bhakshar got up from his crouch, and left….

 

Rishi had been holding the gate for no more than 10 minutes, when Bhakshar had shown up.

“Is it done?” The Dhar asked, uncertainly; he held the Aruna in his gaze for a couple of seconds.

“It is over” Bhakshar replied. It was all he needed to know.

After figuring the pulley system that kept the door locked, the gates….opened. After fourteen years, of pain, again, death….hate, anger...the only barrier protecting the King was gone.

Jayadeep, his father, and their people had finally joined them. Sanjay leading the Kingsguard, dressed in his uncle's armor.

“Bhakshar” Jayadeep said his friends and approached to brace the younger boy, Bhakshar accepted.

“Please, save my cousin; Neeraj” Jayadeep said, looking at Rishi, who nodded.

“When he is out, let the people have their justice” The Kashmiri continued.

“They won't wait” Bhakshar said, “Not for me, I'm no one”

Jayadeep considered this for a minute, and then smiled; he turned to his people, and spoke.

“This is Bhakshar, Dhanvin's son, he has saved my life more times than I care to count; he was born here, in this land…. _our land, our home_ ” Jayadeep said, as he pointed to the ground, “Like all of us, he's suffered much from my uncle. He is _not_ a monster. He is my _friend,_ my _brother. He is Kashmir’s Protector_ ”

Murmurs of realization traveled through the crowd, before one of the Arunas in the very front; went down on one knee. He knew what the title meant.

More and more Arunas joined, then the rest followed.

“Jay….” Bhakshar breathed out, looking at his friend.

“We still have a kingdom to save” Jayadeep replied before he entered the palace through the front gates, his father beside him.

“Rishi” Bhakshar ordered, “Go get Neeraj and all others that were taken prisoner in the Singh dominions; do it quickly”.

Rishi nodded and signaled, his men to follow, leaving Bhakshar in charge of the people and a couple Rebels.

One by one, the people rose, and the first Aruna who had bowed; spoke.

“We fight with you, Bhakshar. We fight until we draw our last breath”

The words of his Clan, the words that made him who he was, the words etched in his skin, blood and soul.

“We wait” Bhakshar said to the people, “Until Rishi comes out, with the prisoners that this tyrant took. Then, he shall feel _our fury”_

None cheered, but the fire in their eyes was enough for Bhakshar. They would die fighting for this, if that is what it took.

 

Evie and Jacob had gone with Rishi and his men, to retrieve the prisoners, using Ghost, and his brethren they were able to find the dungeons.

But nothing had prepared them for the sight they encountered….People, several of them….strung up, like fish in drying rack.They all had several degrees of wounds in the bodies.

Some in worse conditions than others….

One of them was Altair…

He was still tied to a table when the twins found him, barely alive.The marks on his wrist and ankles, signaled that he'd been tortured for days.But yet, he breathed….and even had the energy to scold them. Over saving an old man.

Between the two of them, they carried Altair. His legs had been broken, from what Evie could tell, they had been shattered, in several places.

“Where is Neeraj?” Jacob asked as he walked.

“With….with...Sa-sahil” Altair replied, his voice hoarse, probably from dehydration.

“Why?” Evie asked, but felt guilty, she shouldn't be forcing the poor man to talk.

“Ne-neeraj….he cracked….” Altair said before violent cough wrecked through his body. Jacob shot Evie a worried look.

“Sahil…..he knows” Altair was able to finish, before he passed out; Jacob didn't think much of it, but the words repeated over and over on Evie's head.

It couldn't be good….

 

Arbaaz and Jayadeep walked side by side through the palace…..

The lack of guards, Black Hoods or otherwise; greatly bothered Jayadeep. This wasn't right, he'd expected a hell of a fight. He looked to his father several times, but upon seeing his face. He'd calmed down, maybe he was just overreacting; and it was nothing.

_That was what he'd told himself._

His senses, his instinct, they told him to be ready….Jayadeep listened.They finally reached the throne room, Arbaaz was going to walk in. But before he could, his son had stopped him.The Kashmiri King shot him a look, but Jayadeep only answered with concern in his eyes.

Arbaaz nodded slowly, and allowed Jayadeep to go in first.

The Crown Prince did, and the sight he caught upon entering…..made his blood boil. Neeraj was pinned to one of the throne room's pillars, rendered immobile by nails…... embedded in his hands….his clothes, were bloodied and ripped, his face….ashen.

Jayadeep fought against his anger, and desire to rip that man -no, monster- to pieces. Arbaaz had seen this as well, and just like his son…..shook with barely contained anger. Sahil gave them both a contempt smile, before signaling for his Black Hoods -and Toluk- to surround them.

“Foolish move, little brother….I have been expecting you” The usurper said, as he sat in the throne, casually throwing a look at Neeraj.

Arbaaz gritted his teeth, and looked to see if Neeraj was alive. In reply, the Singh Heir, raised his head weakly. Jayadeep wanted to kick himself for being so foolish, he should have known this…..should have guessed…

“Now” Sahil said, as he stood, “Let's settle this, like we should have” with this, he unsheathed his sword.

Arbaaz gritted his teeth once more, what had he done? Had he, so stupidly risked his son’s life, by bringing him here.

“Come on, little brother” Sahil taunted, “If you win, I'll let you….and that...runt, walk away” he smiled wickedly, “If not….I still need to decide, whether I'll make him watch as kill you, or make you watch as I kill him”

The Black Hoods and Toluk, stayed quiet….though, Jayadeep could see the glee; in their eyes.

 _Bastards, all of you._ He thought.

Assessing the situation, just as Altair had taught him…..he counted at least thirty Black Hoods; possibly more….the Toluk, were far too many to count. He couldn't take all of them, not even with his father...he needed at least one more person.

He looked over at Neeraj, and couldn't help but cringe, at sight of the nails ….embedded on his cousin's palms. Neeraj looked at him, with the same fire he'd always seen there.

From the very first time they had gotten in trouble for riding Duleep's horse.

Neeraj nodded.

_You can do this, Jay…...I have faith in you._

The look conveyed, and Jayadeep nodded. He still found Sahil watching them like a wicked Baast cat, his smile…...if that could be called a smile, was cynical.

“So?” The usurper asked, “Are you doing this? Or do I have to put you down….like the dog you are?”

Jayadeep watched his father, grip his sword…..he unsheathed it, and held it. Sahil smiled.

But much to everyone's surprise, Arbaaz droped it.

“No” The True King said, looking at his brother….holding his smoldering stare, “You forced out of my home, away from my son….. killed our father and all those who would defy you….” He stopped to breathe, “But even then, _you don't deserve this_. Not a death by my hand”

Sahil frowned for a moment before replying.

“Ah….so you _think_ there is a chance of _you, killing me?_ ”

Silence followed, the two brothers held each other's stare.

The Black Hoods waited.

 

Outside, the wind howled...and snow fell.

Despite this, Bhakshar carried -with Kou’s cloak- as many of the prisoners as he could. This time, he was capable of dividing his energy; for he healed those who’d been rescued as he ran back and forth carrying more of them out.

Meanwhile, Rishi and his second, Shaan; showed the people, a few dirty but effective moves in disarming and killing Black Hoods. More people had joined them, amongst them, he had recognized a couple of Rhys half-bloods, just like Evie.

“That's all of them” Nahar, Rishi's third….spoke.

Bhakshar nodded, and once more jogged over to where the healers used their powers; to save those injured. He tried something he'd never practiced before, and well…..that was very likely to kill him.

Healing a large amount of people.

The Ijūl, asked all healers to move away, and concentrated….Kou, did as well.

All were silent.

This stayed until a soft orange glow, lit up the night; covering the bodies of Altair and others. They watched as Bhakshar, frowned harder in concentration.

The glow, grew brighter

Some of the ones injured began to stir, and those that were better off; to move.Bhakshar gritted his teeth, and willed himself to push harder. The glow grew so bright, that all those gathered….had to shield their eyes.

It stayed this way for a few minutes, until it faded….like morning dew.

The people, cracked their eyes open...one by one. Only to find, Altair standing, as if his torture; had been no more than a mere bad dream. Others stood as well, those who needed more attention...were being helped up; by the ones better off. Bhakshar was sitting on the ground, breathing hard.

He'd exhausted himself, so idiotic-

The thought was interrupted by someone placing a hand on his shoulder. It was the Aruna that had spoken, the first to kneel.

“We still have a kingdom to save” He said, and Bhakshar nodded taking his hand.

Sanjay nodded, and ordered the Kingsguard to stand ready.

“Let's go” The Jaguar said to the people, as he jogged towards the palace.

The people followed close in his heels.

Winter had arrived.


	33. This....Is Kashmir

 

**_Chapter 31: This….is Kashmir._ **

  


Arbaaz stood there….watching his brother's eyes; for the slightest sign of emotion….

There was none. Just hard, cold, hate….

Those weren't the eyes of the brother that he'd followed into so much mischief, who had always stood by him…..until that wretched day.

“Why?” Arbaaz suddenly asked, and for the first time….he watched shock and confusion appear in his brother's eyes.

“Why what?” Sahil spat back, recovering from his slip.

“Why do this….all of it” Arbaaz said, pointing towards the palace walls….that had once been painted by the blood of innocents, “Why ally with the Toluk? Why try to kill your own blood?”

Sahil’s features hardened, as if offended by the questions. But replied, nonetheless.

“You wouldn't understand” The Usurper spoke, “Father….he always loved you more”

Arbaaz opened his mouth, as if to reply, but shut it quickly….he needed to know the side of his brother's story.

“That day...in the hill” Sahil said, as he lowered his weapon enough, “You chose these people over you”

Arbaaz didn't dare speak. But Sahil watched him intensely, and realized he was to answer.

“Aye” The King replied, and placed a hand on his boy’s shoulder.Jayadeep looked at his father, and waited.

“Why?” Sahil asked, as he watched them both. Arbaaz was quiet for a couple of minutes, mulling over the answer….until he spoke.

“Because it was the right thing to do” He replied, watching his older brother closely,  “I knew….that it wasn't right, to divide the people; to tear apart families….to destroy all they knew….over greed”

Sahil weighed the words for a moment, and stayed unmoving.In this moment, Jayadeep knew….that he could kill Sahil; send a throwing knife….and hit it's mark.His father, sensing this….stopped him.Jayadeep shot him a look of disbelief, but Arbaaz just gave him a small smile.

They both watched, as Sahil, once again….picked up his sword; and walked over to Neeraj. The Singh Prince, looked worse for wear, he was breathing hard….no longer resisting the nails in his hands. Jayadeep sucked in a breath.

Watching every memory he had with Neeraj pass through his eyes.

_No, no, no….please don't_

Jayadeep thought.

But Sahil didn't stop, he circled Neeraj….like a prowling tiger, until he stood beside the young prince.

“You ask why I did this” Sahil said, as he dropped his sword, and pulled out a wicked curved blade, “I did it….because I knew, that one day; it wouldn't be your son who ended up fatherless….but mine” he pressed the sword to Neeraj's neck, “You chose duty over family, chose to give up your birthright….over these people. I did this, because it had been my plan from the start”

Arbaaz opened his mouth in shock, and Sahil smiled…..a sad, broken smile.

“I always saw the way father looked at you….he saw the better half of himself in _you”_ the Usurper spat, “ _He saw the best part of mother in you…...in your eyes”_

Arbaaz stood there, not even daring to breathe….as he watched his nephew, Neeraj.Jayadeep knew Neeraj would bleed out….before he could get to him. Even if he was somehow, able to kill all the Black Hoods and Toluk. Sahil showed no sign of stopping, and much against what his father wanted him to do….. Jayadeep, held the hilt of his sword; tightly; his knuckles….white from the tension.

The Crown Prince, watched…..His anger….burning so bright, it was nearly blinding him.

 _Bastard;_ he thought, over and over….

Sahil didn't betrayed any emotion, as he placed the wicked blade on the Singh's neck. Neeraj looked at him, and a small smile formed on his face.

The ground started shaking violently, as if a great earthquake were occurring.Thinking it had been him, Jayadeep tried to get his anger under control….only fail.

 

Bhakshar led the people through the palace, there had been Black Hoods and Toluk about, but the mob behind him had dealt with them…..without a second thought.

Ghost's brothers and sisters, ripped out throats and slashed wounds open….no amount of shameless begging, would change the people's heart or mind.

The moved, like a great earthquake…..causing the castle to tremble. It was not too long ago, that he'd felt Neeraj's presence...he was hurt, badly so.

 _I'm coming….._ Bhakshar thought as he slashed another Black Hood’s neck.

_Hold on….just a little while._

The trembling….had become so strong, Jayadeep was terrified he'd caused it. Varuna, had told him of the gifts his people possessed…..

But this….this, was unbelievable.

All that….power, it wasn't his. He realized, it was Bhakshar; he could feel him….coming.

 _No,_ he thought, _not only Bhakshar…._

The trembling….had been enough to stop Sahil, from where Jayadeep stood, he couldn't tell...if his cousin felt relieved or scared.

“How?” Sahil asked, his eyes furious….burning like coals.

“It seems you have forgotten….brother” Arbaaz said, as he pulled out the key to the palace doors, “Even the devil’s fortresses… _is just an ember in the avalanche_ ”

“No!” Sahil yelled, at the top of his lungs, realizing his undoing.

The people, led by Bhakshar broke into the Throne Room; the Black Hoods were no match for them…..their screams, echoed off the walls; as they were being lynched. Shail growled, like a feral beast, and ran for Neeraj.

Time slowed for Jayadeep, he watched as the people made quick work of the Black Hoods…..watched, as Rishi slit a Hood’s throat. The blood sprayed from the man's jugular, painting the palace walls red….this time with the wicked's blood. Evie and other Rhys half bloods fought….tooth and nail, alongside Ghost's brethren.

He didn't know how it had happened, but one moment he was there….the next he had tackled Sahil….and was fighting to take his blade. The Kashmiri, didn't feel as the blade sliced the palm of his hand...or if he did...it felt like it had happened to somebody else.

Sahil's eyes were filled with terror......pure and unadulterated, terror. At some point he let go off the blade, it scattered to the floor, before he could do anything; a great burst of power, smashed into him. Stealing the air from his lungs.

He gasped, like a fish out of water….willing himself to breathe….but he couldn't; and before he knew it, another blow...just as strong, had sent him back to square one.

 _I'm going to die,_ Shail thought, as he looked to the people….tearing apart his Black Hoods; a flash of white catching his eye.

 _Sanjay…._ he thought, as he close his eyes; preparing himself for the final blow.

But it didn't come.

The Usurper, didn't know whether to cry or thank the Spirits; but at least had enough sense, to curl up in a fetal position…Jayadeep didn't know what had happened, when he'd reached Neeraj, after he'd made sure...that _Sahil,_ wouldn't get back up.

“Neeraj” Jayadeep called his name, loudly, for the cacophony of sounds around them….made it impossible to speak normally.

The Singh didn't reply, but at least, managed to raise his head….weakly. Jayadeep, thanked all the Spirits, and immediately tried to think of a way of pulling him free of the nails.

The noise around them, made things ever harder on him; it made him anxious, somehow….a calm voice spoke to him.

_“Leave it all of this, leave it behind….”_

Almost as if spellbound, the Kashmiri Prince, did as the voice had told him to.

Immediately, he knew how to handle the situation in front of him.

“Neeraj” Jayadeep called his cousin back to consciousness, “This is gonna hurt like hell, but _I'm getting you out”_ the Kashmiri emphasized the last part.

Neeraj nodded weakly, fighting to stay awake; Jayadeep checked quickly to see if the nails had gone through an artery or near one, upon closer examination….he was relieved to find, that nothing was nicked.

Evie had managed to see Jayadeep somehow, and was currently pushing against the mob; and the few left over palace guards. As she tried to get to him, she wondered, if she'd seen Vijay’s cloak cover him…..

This fact was quite distracting, and several times, Evie had barely escaped with her head. She needed to concentrate, there was still a battle going on the Throne Room.

 

Jayadeep knew yes have to move those nails somehow…he just didn't know how.

_“Don't think, just do as I say….”_

The voice spoke once again, and though the Kashmiri wanted to argue...he did as commanded.

 _“Close your eyes”_ the voice said, _“and open them again….when I tell you it's time”_

The Kashmiri closed his eyes, and blocked out -as much as he could- the cacophony of sounds.Once again, time slowed, it seemed as if it were moving at a snail's pace….

_“Now”_

The voice commanded, the crown prince opened his eyes; and for the first time that night. He saw Vijay's cloak.

But didn't focus on that, instead using the immense power he felt coursing through his blood; he set on wrenching the nails free from the pillar. Neeraj had fallen unconscious, the Kashmiri acknowledged it, but didn't stop.He pulled on the nails, until he was able to take them out; without any sort of support, Neeraj was falling limply to the floor. But Jayadeep caught him, in the last minute.

They watched as the people, angry and bloodthirsty, surrounded his uncle

Just as they closed in, Evie was finally able to break out, and ran to him. Ghost by her side.

“Jay….” Evie called his name and ran into his arms, the Kashmiri didn't have time to tell her not to; since he knew so little about his bloodline's gift. Luckily, the cloak didn't react badly.

“How did you that?” Even asked him, as her eyes studied Neeraj for signs of life.

“The cloak…..I-I don't know” Jayadeep replied, his vision was starting to go black in some areas. Ghost sensed this, and went to lick his face, trying to keep him awake.

“Ghost” Evie called to her wolf, and Ghost nodded as if understanding. Immediately, went to sniff Neeraj. Then turned to Even and barked.

“He is alive” The Half Rhys replied, looking at Jayadeep, who seemed in the verge of giving in to exhaustion…

She understood quickly, his gift, it had taken it's toll….

Bhakshar didn't know, what had made him stop the Kashmiri people from tearing Sahil apart; even after he'd mercilessly tortured and killed his brother.

But he'd done it, nonetheless. He was the last one standing, between an angry mob and a murderous bastard. His shield protecting them both.

“Why do you stop us?” A man, tall and dark skinned, probably a Dhar; asked in a murderous tone.

Many joined him, and Bhakshar had to force Kou’s cloak to stay still. He wouldn't fight the people he'd sworn to protect.

“Silence!” Kou roared, and the cacophony of sounds stopped, “Let him speak”

The people grew quiet, and the few Arunas, that were ready to defend him; relaxed a little.

“I stop you, because will killing him bring your loved ones back?” Bhakshar aksed, answering their question “Will it give your loved ones any peace of mind where they are now?” He waited for someone to refute, and mayhem to break out.

“Will it fill the emptiness you feel in your hearts? Will it fill the gaping hole their deaths left?” The Jaguar Ijūl questioned, looking at everyone of them….”I too, lost my brother, my father, and most of my clan to him. But I don't wish to kill him, why you ask?”

Silence.

“Because there is no worse punishment than letting someone as broken as him, live with his guilt. There is no better way to enact revenge, than showing them; that you beat the _worst_ of the storm” Bhakshar answered the question the people were burning to know.

The Arunas kneeled a sign of respect, and Sanjay watched….relief and gratefulness on his eyes. The Ijūl lowered Kou’s cloak, until it was only covering him. The people didn't attack.

“Take him away” Sanjay ordered, the Kingsguard, Sahil gaped.

Two members of the Kingsguard did as asked, picking Sahil up, and carrying him away.

 

Sensing Vijay’s energy nearby, Bhakshar looked to the other side of the room…

Jayadeep was leaning against the wall, and Neeraj lay at his side...breathing shallowly; Evie attempted to send some of Ghost's strength to Neeraj. Bhakshar smiled softly, and walked over to them, his people and the Kingsguard following him.

With each attempt, Evie grew even more frustrated, she remembered her mother doing this….it had looked so simple.

“Ghost” the Half Rhys called to her wolf, the beast replied by raising his head softly and looking at her.

The look was clear: _I can't reach him, I'm sorry._

Evei gritted her teeth, and tried yet again, but failed. She was about to try again...when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned. It was Bhakshar, Kou's cloak covering him; he wasn't alone…there were a dozen Arunas with him, —and the Kingsguard.

“Let me” He said, and helped Evie stand, Ghost following suit.

Bhakshar closed his eyes again, and this time...instead of being faced by darkness….there was light. Amongst the light, his father stood watching him proudly.

“Dad” Bhakshar said, approaching the man in earth colored robes.Dhanvin chuckled and walked to meet his son, halfway.

“You have done what is right” He said, “I'm proud of you, and so are all of us” Dhanvin pointed at the long line of Ijūl that stood behind him.

Bhakshar smiled, and embraced his father.

White light exploded, and burned bright…..the darkness had been extinguished, even if for just a moment.

The Prince, might have been the catalyst that set a rebellion in motion….but it was the People; who chose to fight, bleed and die for it...


	34. Epilogue

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

_Our salvation, our hero….it was you._

_Who delivered us from the deepest of darkness, to light._

_From tyranny….to freedom._

_Because of you, we rebuilt this land….stronger than ever, more united than ever before….._

_Now it is we...who lift the mountains_

_This is our journey….this is our story….this…is Kashmir._

  
  
**_End of Part I_ **


End file.
